


Young killer

by Sn0wst0rmempress



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassination, Assassination Plot(s), Death, F/M, Gen, Killing, No Incest, No Smut, Post-Korosensei's Death (Assassination Classroom)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 29,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sn0wst0rmempress/pseuds/Sn0wst0rmempress
Summary: Nach Koro-Senseis Tod wurde der Leiter der Schule angeklagt und die Schule geschlossen. Das Militär kaufte das Gelände des Klassenzimmers der 3E, da es sich sehr gut für Anschläge und Verhöre von Straftätern eignet. Und was ist aus der E-Klasse geworden? Na ja, jeder hat nun mal seinen eigenen Weg im Leben... Einige wurden normale Arbeiter (mit ein paar zusätzlichen Fähigkeiten), andere wurden hohe Tiere in der Politik oder Wissenschaft. Und einer, EINER wurde Killer!Die Figuren gehören den Autoren des Anime 'Assassination Classroom', außer meiner eigenen.
Relationships: Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

,,Nagisa-kun! Wie geht es dir?!" Ich lächelte Kayano an. ,,Hallo Kaede-chan! Mir geht es gut! Wie laufen die Dreharbeiten?" Sie grinste breit. ,,Sehr gut! Wir sind vorraussichtlich nächsten Monat fertig!"Ich lächelte sie an. ,,Ich freue mich schon darauf." Wir standen vor unserem alten Schulgebäude und warteten auf Isogai-kun, der die Schlüssel zu dem Gebäude hatte. Hah, die Erinnerungen, die mit diesem Gebäude verbunden waren... Koro-senseis letzte Augenblicke... ,,Nagisa-kun?" Ich blinzelte. ,,Maehara-kun? Du konntest also doch kommen! Und Okajima-kun ist ja auch da! Habt ihr vielleicht Isogai-kun gesehen?" Maehara seufzte. ,,Na ja, Isogai hat sich bei einem Unfall den Knöchel verstaucht und kann nicht kommen..." Entteuscht sah ich zu Boden. ,,Aber ich hab die Schlüssel dafür bekommen!" Überrascht sah ich auf und Maehara hielt mir den klimpernden Schlüsselbund vor das Gesicht. ,,Isogai-kun gibt normalerweise ja nie die Schlüssel weg." murmelte ich. ,,Aber egal! Wir können rein und Aufräumen!" Ich lächelte sanft und klatschte in die Hände. Maehara sperrte die Tür auf und wir begannen zu putzen. Wärend dessen kamen auch Itona-kun, Toka-san, Sumire-san, Karma-kun und Rio-san. ,,Schön, das trotz des Studiums oder der Arbeit so viele kommen konnten!" freute sich Kayano und Hara stimmte ihr wortlos zu. Alle hatten sich verändert. Immerhin war schon beinahe ein halbes Jahr seit unserem Abschluss an der Kunugigaoka vergangen. Etwas melancholisch sah ich auf die Uhr und schreckte auf. ,,Verdammt! Ich muss los! Tut mir leid! Bis bald!" ,,Bis bald!" gaben alle synchron zurück und widmeten sich anschließend wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Ich packte meine Sachen und rannte zu meiner Uni. Ich hatte eine Sitzung mit einem meiner Komilitonen und hatte keine Lust zu spät zu kommen. Außer Atem kam ich unten am Berg an und sah mich um. Niemand da... Sollte ich... Ich entschied mich recht schnell, die Abkürzung zu nehmen, da ich ansonsten ganz sicher zu spät kommen würde. Ich stieg auf ein Dach und begann immer und immer weiter über die Dächer zu hüpfen. Vollkommen fertig kam ich dann auch glücklicher weise rechtzeitig in den Raum gestürmt. ,,Nagisa-kun! Was hast du denn gemacht?!" Ich schnappte nach Luft. ,,Hab... mich be-eilt!" keuchte ich und stützte mich an der Wand ab. ,,Na gut. Setzt dich doch bitte erst mal, bevor du mir noch umkippst." Er bot mir einen Stuhl an und ich setzte mich dankend. ,,Also, weißt du, warum du jetzt hier bist?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und meine Zöpfe flogen umher. ,,Nein Senpai. Warum bin ich hier?" Er grinste und wuschelte durch meine Haare. Es kamen noch zwei andere Typen rein. ,,Wir haben gemerkt, dass du sehr aufmerksam bist, und wollten dich fragen, ob du dem Schülerausschuss beitreten möchtest." Die beiden anderen lächelten freundlich. Da ich keine Gefahr wittern konnte, ich war immerhin Koro-senseis Schüler, nahm ich lächelnd an. ,,Sehr gerne. Was sind dann meine Aufgaben?" Er gab mir einen Papierstapel. ,,Lies dir das mal durch und mach dir Notizen. Du hast bis zum Ende der Woche Zeit!" Schon verschwanden sie und lachten sich auf dem Flur tot. Sie glaubten nicht, dass ich es hinkriegen würde. Das würden sie bereuen.  
_6 Tage später... _  
,,Senpai! Kirigama-senpai!" Genervt drehte er sich um. ,,Was giebt's?" Ich drückte ihm den Ordner, in dem ich den Berg aus Blättern zusammen mit meinen eigenen Notizen eingeheftet hatte, in die Hände und lächelte. ,,Hier!" Dann verschwand ich wieder, um nach Eichi-kun, einem Freund von mir, zu suchen. ,,Nagisa-kun!" Ich drehte mich um. Lange musste ich ja nicht suchen. ,,Hey Eichi-kun. Wie geht es dir?" Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile, bis Kirigama-senpai sich mir in den Weg stellte. Mit, vor Wut glänzenden Augen packte er mich am Ärmenl und fauchte: ,,Komm bitte mal mit, Nagisa-kun."__


	2. Chapter 2

Überrascht folgte ich Kirigama-senpai und er brachte mich in einen kleinen Raum, schloss hinter sich ab. ,,Senpai?" Er drehte sich schnell um und schlug mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Ich krümmte mich und hielt meine blutende Nase. ,,Was soll das?!" kreischte er. Was meinte der? Er hatte mich doch geschlagen! ,,K-Kirigama..." ,,Wer zum Teufel bist du?! Ich habe angegeben, dass ich einen neuen Sklaven zum quählen habe und du hast mich vor allen blamiert! Das wirst du büßen!" Er packte mich am Kragen und hob mich an, bis wir auf gleicher Höhe waren. ,,Ich bring dich um, du verdammter Mistkerl!" Töten... Er hatte töten gesagt! Na ja, zwar nicht wortwörtlich aber... Ich begann zu grinsen. Er hatte mich angegriffen, also war das Notwehr, oder? Ich packte seinen Arm und drehte ihn, bis er vor Schmerz keuchend zu Boden ging. ,,Töten?" fragte ich amüsiert. ,,DU willst MICH töten? Hast du es schonmal versucht?" Verängstigt saß er vor mir auf dem Boden und starrte zitternd in meine, vor Mordlust glänzenden, blauen Augen. ,,Lass es sein." Ich drehte mich um und hielt kurz die Luft an. Dann schrie ich kurz schrill auf, sperrte die Zür auf und rannte gespielt weinend davon. ,,Nagisa?!" ,,Eichi-kun!" wimmerte ich angestrengt und sah zu ihm auf. ,,Was zum- Was ist denn passier, Kleiner?" Ich schniefte und deutete zittrig auf die, noch offen stehende Tür, durch die mich Kirigama-senpai gedrängt hatte. ,,K-kiri- Kirigama-sen-pai..." schluchzte ich herzzerreissend und überließ das Übrige Eichi. ,,Du... Du Baka! Nagisa-kun hat doch nichts getan! Was läuft bei dir schief?!" schrie er Senpai an, der aus dem Klassenraum kam. Die übrigen Studenten im Gang drehten sich um und tuschelten. ,,Der tut ja nur so, als wäre er verletzt!" lästerte ein Kerl abwertend und ich senkte langsam und sehr darauf bedacht, dass meine Hand auch ordentlich zitterte, eben diese von meinem Gesicht und zeigte meine, immernoch blutende Nase. Die Mädchen qietschten erschrocken und eine Grauharige neben dem Kerl, der mich verspottet hatte, verpasste ihm mit einem gegrunzten ,,Baka!" eine Backpfeife. Eichi reichte mir ein Taschentuch, mit dem ich das Blut abwischte und schickte mich mit den Worten: ,,Überlass das Übrige mir!" zur Krankenstation. Da ich das sowieso geplant hatte, drehte ich mich um, als Kirigama-senpai plötzlich hinter mir hergerannt kam. Da ich mich wegen den Zuschauern nicht verteidigen durfte, was mir echt auf den Wecker ging, kreuzte ich einfach die Arme vor dem Gesicht, um den erwarteten Schlag so gut wie möglich abzuwehren. Aber es kam garnicht erst dazu. Denn einige Mädchen hatten sich vor mich gestellt und hielten ihn davon ab, näher zu kommen. ,,Alles gut, Shiota-kun?" Das Mädchen, das vorhin dem Typen eine gescheuert hatte, stand nun vor mir und hielt mir ihre Hand hin. ,,Danke... eh..." Sie lächelte. ,,Ich heiße Haaya Ree." ,,Danke Haaya-san." Die Mädchen begleiteten mich anschließend und ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl. Das erinnerte mich irgendwie an unsere Sommerschule auf der Insel, wo die Mädchen der 3E, die nicht krank waren, und mein als Mädchen verkleidetes, kümmerliches ich, durch den Party-Flur gewandert sind. Da war ich ja auch von Mädchen umgeben. Hach, die 3E war die beste Erinnerung, die ich von meiner Schulzeit hatte. Wenn doch wieder alles so wäre wie damals...


	3. Chapter 3

Das war so unglaublich peinlich. Die Mädchen begleiteten mich, auch nach dem ich von der Krankenschwester behandelt worden war, den ganzen Tag über und die eifersüchtigen Blicke der Jungs klebten pracktisch an mir und brannten mir Löcher in den Rücken. Es war, kurz gesagt, seeeeeeehr unangenehm. Ich war ehrleichtert, als ich, dank meiner besonderen Fähigkeiten, schneller verschwinden konnte, als sie nachkamen. Nun lag ich keuchend auf dem Bett in meinem Zimmer und wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stin. Es war erstaunlich schwer gewesen, aus ihrer Reichweite zu kommen. Auch mit Karasuma-senseis Training. Wie konnten diese Mädchen nur so flink sein?! Es klopfte an meinem Fenster und ich sah überrascht auf. Immerhin war ich im zweiten Stock. Als ich raus sah, merkte ich, dass man nur Kiesel an das Glas geworfen hatte. Ich öffnete es und sah hinaus. Schon traf mich ein Kisel im Gesicht, besser gesagt auf der Stirn, und derjenige, der geworfen hatte, rannte weg. Was für ein seltsamer Kerl(?), dachte ich. Naja. Ich gehe mal schlafen. Über das kümmer ich mich ein anderes Mal.  
_2 Wochen später... _  
Es war die ganze Zeit über ruhig gewesen. Und das machte mir Sorgen. Senpai schien von der rachsüchtigen Sorte zu sein... Na gut. Es mochte zwar sein, dass bisher alles ruhig war, aber das konnte leicht ein schmerzhaftes Ende haben. Deswegen entschied ich mich, ach nach zwei vollen Wochen meine Deckung nicht zu vernachlässigen. Und das war gut so. Denn auf meinem Nahauseweg erwartete mich Kirigama-senpai. Mit einem Messer in der Hand. Ich wich zurück und er kam grinsend näher. ,,Bist jetzt wohl nicht mehr so vorlaut, was?!" kreischte er verrückt. Dieser durchgedrehte Blick in seinen Augen gefiel mir ganz und garnicht. Er erinnerte mich stark an Takaoka-sensei. Und das konnte man kein Kompliment nennen. ,,Kirigama. Hör auf damit!" forderte ich ihn auf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. ,,Bitte bedenke es noch ein Ma-" Er hatte, wärend meiner Rede, mit dem Messer ausgeholt und mir, dank meiner Geschwindigkeit, nur kurz über die Wange geschnitten. Jedem normalen Menschen hätte er das Auge ausgestochen. Er holte wieder aus, aber ich schlüpfte unter seinem Arm hindurch und grinste breit, wärend ich mir ein paar Handschuhe anzog. ,,Wie unhöflich." witzelte ich und als er den nächsten Angriff startete, nahm ich ihm das Messer ab und rammte es ihm in's Herz. Er starrte mich mit geweiteten Augen an, bis diese langsam glasig wurden und er, Blut spuckend, sein Leben aushauchte. Ich hatte ihn umgebracht. Aber... es machte mir nichts aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich wollte es nochmal tun. Noch mehr töten. Ich zog das Messer raus und stach noch mal zu, aber ein bischen weiter oben. Töten. Töten. Ich würde wieder töten. Das war vollkommen sicher. Ich ließ die Leiche liegen und kleterte auf das Dach des Nebenhauses. Von dort aus, begann ich über die Dächer zu meiner Wohnung zu springen, bis ich durch das offtene Fenster gleitete. Ich verschwand im Bad, um den kleinen Schnitt an meiner Wange zu versorgen. Anschließend begann ich künstlich zu heulen und rief Eichi an. ,,Nagisa-kun? Was ist den los?" fragte er besorgt. ,,Kirigama-senpai hat... er hat... komm bitte her..." flehte ich, auch wenn mir dabei kotzübel wurde. Ich legte mich auf das Bett und grinste zufrieden vor mich hin. Warum hatte ich kein Problem damit gehabt, jemanden zu töten? Sogar bei Koro-sensei fiel es mir schwehr, aber bei Sempai... Es klopfte an der Tür und ich packte wieder meine schauspielerischen Künste aus, die, zugegeben, außer beim Wie-Ein-Schwächling-Aussehen, recht bescheiden waren. Ich öffnete ihm die Tür und er nahm mich kurz in den Arm. ,,Nagisa-kun! Was ist passiert?!" Ich erklärte ihm, das Sempai mir aufgelauert hatte und ich, nachdem er mich verletzte, floh. Das mit Ich-Habe-Ihn-Dann-Abgemurkst erzählte ich vorsichtshalber nicht. Nachdem ich den besorgten Eichi nach Hause geschickt hatte, lag ich eine Weile lang wach und lachte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Da hatte mich mein erster Berufswunsch doch noch eingeholt!__


	4. Chapter 4

Als ich am nächsten Tag in der Klasse sahß, wurde um mich herum getuschelt und seltsame Blicke in meine Richtung geworfen. Ich zupfte Eichi am Ärmel und sah fragend zu ihm. ,,Was ist denn los, Eichi-kun?" Sie hatten erfahren, dass Sempai tot war. ,,Ähm... wie soll ich das sagen..." Hatten sie erfahren, dass ich ihn... ,,Kirigama-sempai wurde Gestern, nachdem er dich angegriffen hatte, von einem Räuber oder ähnliches umgebracht. Die Polizei hat keine Ahnung, wer das sein soll." Ich sah geschockt zu ihm. Sie hatten nich mal einen Anhaltspunkt, um mich zu verdächtigen?! ,,W-wie?!" stotterte ich. Meine Stimme zitterte und ich hielt die Hand vor dem Mund. Ich grinste. Er erklärte mir, was ich getan hatte, dann begann schon der Unterricht. Ein Polizist kam jedoch hinein und fragte nach mir. Mit zitternden Knien stand ich auf. Eichis aufmunternder Blick war dabei ein wenig beruhigend. Er brachte mich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und setzte sich. ,,Sie wissen sicher schon, was mit einem gewissen Kirigama Outo passiert ist?" Ich schluckte. ,,I-ich habe gehört, d-dass er g-gestorben ist." fiepte ich. Verdammt, war es schwehr, dieses Schauspiel beizubehalten. Wie hatte Kayano das bloß ein Jahr lang geleistet?! ,,Sie hatten Streit mit Kirigama-san?" Ich nickte zögerlich. ,,J-ja, schon. Er hat mir vor ungefär zwei Wochen einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Aber es war nicht weiter schlimm. Nur eine blutende Nase." Der Polizist nickte. ,,Wann haben sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?" Ich schluckte schwehr. ,,Gestern Vormittag." Die Augenbrauen des Beamten schossen hoch. ,,Unter welchen umständen?" ,,E-er hat mir nach der Schule aufgelauert und hat mich mit einem Messer angegriffen. I-ich konnte ausweichen und bin weggelaufen." Der Polizist nickte und schrieb sich etwas auf. ,,Wurden sie verletzt?" Ich zeigte ihm den Schnitt an meiner Wange. ,,Der Streit war für mich nicht schlimmes. Ich hatte es schon am gleichen Tag beinahe vergessen. A-aber Sempai... er war von der rachsüchtigen Sorte." Man fragte mich noch einige belanglosere Sachen und dann wurde ich endlich entlassen. Der Unterricht lief ertaunlicher Weise ziemlich normal ab. Als ich mich dann auf dem Heimweg befand, metkte ich, dass mir jemand folgte. Ich ignorrierte die Person und lief einfach weiter. Ein Stalker? Nein. Was sollte er schon von mir wollen? Was dann? Ich war zuhause und sperrte auf, als die Schritte sich schnell näherten. Ich verschwand hinter der Tür und schloss schnell ab. Die Treppen waren schnell hinter mir und ich schloss auch die Apartementrür hinter meinem Rücken. Schnellen Schrittes begab ich mich in mein Zimmer und holte Pistole und Messer aus der Nachttischschublade. Es klingelte und ich verstaute die Waffen in den Hosentaschen, bevor ich die untere Tür öffnete. Ich wartete, bis die Person hochkam, dann schaute ich durch den Spion. Es war eine kunge Polizistin und ich reusperte mich, bevor ich mit zitternder Stimme fragte: ,,W-was wollen sie?" ,,Sind sie Shiota Nagisa?" ,,J-ja!" ,,Ich bin Oficer Hogamiy. Ich wurde ihnen als eine Art Bodeyguard zugewiesen. Da sie angegriffen wurden und dieser Kirigama-san viele 'Freunde' hatte, ist der President unserer Wache zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie Geleitschutz brauchen." Ich öffnete die Tür, hatte das Messer in der Zitternden Hand. ,,S-sie wollen mir also nichts tun?" quieckte ich und sie sah überrascht zu der Waffe. ,,Nein. Ich bin hier, um sie zu beschützen, Shiota-san." Ich lächelte und senkte die Klinge. ,,Nennen sie mich doch Nagisa-kun, Hogamiy-san. Kommen sie rein." Wir führten smaltalk und sie begann sich zu entspannen. ,,Möchten sie vielleicht ein wenig Tee? Es ist ja schließlich ziemlch frisch." Sie nickte und ich bereitete ihr einen grünen Tee mit Jasmin und Ingwer zu. ,,Jetzt könnn sie mif einige Einzelheiten von ihrem Leben erzählen, Nagisa-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

,,Da gibt es nichts basonderes zu sagen. Meine Eltern sind geschieden und ich hab nen guten Mittelschulabschluss. Das ist dann ja wohl alles." Sie legte den Kopf schief. ,,Wirklich? Das kann ich irgendwie nicht glauben." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Wirklich. Das ist alles. Ich mach aber gerne Sport, deswegen bin ich schon ziemlich schnell und gelenkig, aber das war dann auch wirklich alles." Sie lächelte. ,,Möchtest du mal auf die Wache und ein bischen mittrainieren? Ich wette unser Vorgesetzter hätte nichts dagegen." Ich sah sie groß an. Das kam jetzt überraschend. ,,Schon... ziemlich gern sogar. Aber sind sie sich sicher?" Sie grinste und bejahte. ,,Dann ist das ja geklärt! Am Samstag ist recht wenig los. Wär das gut?" Ich nickte aufgeregt und hatte den Mord an Kirigama -Meinen Mord- vollkommen vergessen.  
_Samstag morgen... _  
Ich wachte zappelig auf. Endlich! Die Schule war jetzt erst mal zweitrangig, denn ich würde wieder mit jemanden üben können! Ich zog mich schnell an, T-shirt, Jogginghose, Turnschuhe, und lief in die Küche, wo ich Hogamiy-san und mir etwas kochte. Es war zwar erst fünf, aber ich konnte garnicht anders. Ich war zu aufgeregt. Weil alle meine Freunde nun viel zu beschäftigt waren, um zum Berg zu kommen, hatte ich ständig alleine trainiert. Einige waren zwar noch gekommen, um den Klassenraum in Ordnung zu halten, aber anschließend mussten sie wieder weg. Ich seufste ergeben und machte die Eierrollen fertig, richtete an und stellte eine Schüssel Reis und eine Schüssel Salat neben den Tellern. Stäbchen hatte ich auch gleich ausgepackt. Nun war es fast sechs. ,,Hogamiy-san! Essen ist fertig!" Sie gähnte und stand vom Futton auf, den ich ihr zu Verfügung gestellt hatte. ,,Danke Nagisa-kun. Das hättest du nicht machen müssen." Ich lächelte sie an. Sie war beinahe das genaue Gegenteil meiner Mutter. ,,Ist doch nichts bei. Ich habe auch für meine Mutter gekocht, also ist das nichts besonderes." Wir unterhielten uns nett, bis sie fertig war und aufstand, um sich umzuziehen. Ich räumte wärend dessen ab und spühlte die Teller. ,,Alles klar! Wir können los!" Ich packte eine Tasche mit Wasser, Wechselsachen und meinen Schlüsseln uns stopfte mein Handy dazu. ,,Alles klar!" Ich lief vorraus und sie begann zu lachen. ,,So aufgeregt?" Ich nickte und grinste sie an. Schon liefen wir los und sie sagte mir, wo die Station war. ,,Wenn ich vor ihnen ab Bahnhof bin, spendieren sie mir ein Eis!" rief ich und sie lachte laut. ,,Sicher doch! Versuch das mal!" Ich lächelte breit, dann sprang ich mit Anlauf auf das Dach des Hauses neben uns. ,,Wir sehn uns am Bahnhof!" rief ich noch zurück, dann rannte ich los. Nur fünf Minuten Später war ich schon da und wartete auf die junge Polizistin. Summend setzte ich mich auf eine Bank und wartete. Kurze Zeit später, also circa ebenfalls fünf Minuten, kam sie keuchend an. ,,Sehn sie! Ich wusste doch, dass ich schneller bin!" Sie keuchte und ließ sich neben mich fallen. ,,Verdammt noch mal, das musst du mir mal beibringen." Sie brachte mich in ein Café und bestellte sich selbst einen Kaffe und mir ein Eis. Ich grinzte. ,,Arigato. Itedakimasu!" Ich tauchte den Löffel in das Erdbeereis. ,,Mhm!" Sie lachte. ,,Du magst Eiscreme wohl echt gern, was?" Ich nickte. ,,Bin immerhin erst fünfzehn. Warum also nicht?" Sie schmunzelte. ,,Stimmt. Wenn du fertig bist, werden wir fahren, ja?" Ich löffelte das Eis schnell, wärend sie belustigt ihren Kaffe trank. Eine knappe Minute später schob ich den Becher von mir und grinste. ,,Können wir jetzt los?" Sie nickte, zahlte und wir setzten uns in die Bahn, in der ich auch gleich einschlief.__


	6. Chapter 6

,,Nagisa-kun! Wach auf~ Wir sind da." Ich streckte mich und gähnte. Verfluchte 30-Minuten-Fahrt. Noch dazu waren Bahnsitze extrem unangenehm. Mein Rücken und Hintern taten weh. Sie zog mich an der Hand mit sich zu der Station, die direckt neben dem Bahnstopp war. ,,Hallo Leute!" rief sie, als wir die Tür durchschritten hatten. ,,Hey Hogamiy! Wen hast du denn da?!" Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, wo die Stimme herkam und erblickte einen riesigen Kerl. Er war mindestens zwei Meter groß und seine Muskeln... er könnte es mit jedem Bodybuilder aufnehmen! ,,Yohaim! Das ist Nagisa-kun. Er ist derjenige, auf den ich aufpassen muss." Ich winkte und lächelte. ,,Hallo kleiner. Was machst du hier?" Ich schluckte. ,,Hogamiy-san hat gesagt, ihr trainiert hier?" Er nickte. ,,A-also, ich wollte fragen, ob ich mal mittrainieren könnte..." Der Kerl lachte. ,,Wenn du mithalten kannst, gerne. Möchtest du auch mal an den Schießstand?" ,,Captain?!" Ich grinste. ,,Sehr gern! Sie müssen aber wissen, das ich kein Anfänger bin." Ich wurde fragend angeschaut. ,,Paintball." gab ich nur von mir. Mussten ja nicht wissen, das ich mit echten Waffen schießen gelernt habe. ,,Gut. Aber wir gehn erstmal zum Parcour." Ich folgte ihnen fröhlich, wurde aber die gesammte Zeit über angestarrt. ,,Fünf Meter hohe Holzwand. Sieben Meter hangeln. Eine fünf Meter breite Grube. Zehn Meter Netzt." Ich stellte mich an den Start und der Captain sah auf die Stoppuhr zwischen seinen Fingern. ,,Uuuuuuuuuuuund LOS!!!" Ich sprintete los und mit dem Schwung, den ich somit hatte, ging ich die Wang förmlich hoch, stützte mich mit einer Hand oben ab und sprang auf der anderen Seite runter, rollte mich ab und lief weiter. An den Hangelstangen ließ ich ein wenig früher los und mit dem großen Schwung, übersprang ich immer eine Stange. Nach dem Ende lief ich sofort weiter zur Grube, sprang am Rand ab und fing mich an der anderen Seite mit den Händen ab, rollte mich wieder ab und lief weiter zum Netzt. Ich packte das erste Seil, an das ich rankam und zog die Füße zu dieser stelle hoch. Als meine Füße das Seil berrührten, ließ ich los und drückte mich hoch, packte noch mal zu und wiederholte das Prozedere, bis ich das Ende erreicht hatte. Von dort sprang ich runter und rannte zurück zum Start, wo ich ungläubig angestarrt wurde. Der Captain stoppte meine Zeit und ich setzte mich schnaufend auf den Boden. ,,Wie lange habe ich gebraucht?" hechelte ich und er schluckte. ,,Einundzwanzig Sekunden. Der Rekord wurde somit um fast vier Mal gebrochen." Ich stützte das Kinn auf den Knien ab. ,,Bin wohl ein wenig eingerostet." Alle blicke schossen zu mir. ,,Wie?!" Ich grinste. ,,Früher wäre ich nicht langsamer als 18 Sekunden. Ich hab aber seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr trainiert." Es war kurz still, dann begannen alle, fast alle, laut durcheinander zu murmeln. ,,Ich bin beeindruckt, kleiner." Ich wank ab. ,,Fast alle in meinem Freundeskreis können das, wenn nicht sogar besser als ich." Der Tumult wurde lauter. ,,Komm!" rief Hogamiy-san und zog mich mit sich.   
,,Wir gehen jetzt zum Schießplatz." Ich folgte ihr sofort und sie öffnete eine Tür. Dort drinn befand sich eine Wand aus glas, in der sich in regelmäßigen Abständen Öffnungen befanden. Dahinter hangen Papierzielscheiben, af denen Menschen abgebildet waren. Naja, zumindest die Umrisse. Sie zeigte mir, wie ich Schutzbrille und Ohrschützer anzog, dann überreichte sie mir eine Waffe. Schließlich ließ sie mich machen. Ich stellte mich seitlich zur Zielscheibe und schloss kurz die Augen, um mich zu konzentrieren. Dann riss ich sie auf, hob zeitgleich den Arm und schoss.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich schoss und traf mitten ins Schwarze. Als ich mich zu Hogamiy-san drehte, starrte mich diese mit offenem Mund an. ,,Das ist so cool gewesen!" quietschte sie. ,,Kannst du das nochmal machen?!" Ich lächelte und wiederholte die Bewegung, schoss diesmal in den Kopf. ,,Gibt es eigentlich etwas, was du nicht kannst?!" fiepte sie und ich lachte. ,,Sicher doch. Aber ich weiß nicht..." Sie rief den Captain, der sich, wärend ich weiter schoss, meine Haltung ansah. ,,Deine Haltung ist ausgezeichnet. Wirklich gut. Was kannst du sonst noch? Und wie bist du so gut geworden?" Ich grinste. ,,Also, als ich noch in der Mittelschule war, da haben wir einen Wettbewerb gewonnen, wissen sie? Da hat unser Sportlehrer uns erlaubt, 'Capture the flag' zu spielen. Wir hatten uns Paintpallpistolen und so weiter ausgeliehen und haben halt gespielt. Und jedes mal, wenn wir was besonderes erreicht haben, haben wir das gespielt. Da wurden wir halt besser." Er zog einen Block hervor und schrieb es sich auf. ,,Vielleicht machen wir das auch mal." murmelte er vor sich hin und ich unterdrückte ei breites Grinsen. ,,Sonst was?" ,,Wir hatten auch Plastikmesser, mit denen uns unser Lehrer die Grundlagen der Selbstverteidigung beigebracht hat. Mit denen hatten wir auch angegriffen. Und noch zwei, die hatten Scharfschützgewehre." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Das war es nun auch." Wie leicht mir diese Lüge über die Lippen ging... ,,Okay. Ich werde vielleicht 'Capture the flag' ins Training einbeziehen. Das wird sicher die Leute hier freuen. Ein bischen spielen, wärend wir trainieren... da sind sie sicher ganz scharf drauf. Aber zeig mir mal, wie gut du mit einem Messer umgehen kannst." Er brachte mich in einen Raum, wo überall Sandsäcke und Dummies standen. Dort befanden sich schon ein paar Polizisten und übten miteinander. Aber das hörte auf, als ich hineinging. Der Captain drückte mir ein echtes Messer in die Hand und ich nahm es ohne zu zögern an. Ich würde wohl an einem Dummie üben. Ich stellte mich vor einem dieser Gummieteile und ließ die Hände locker neben mir hengen. ,,Was ist das 'n für ne kack Verteidigungsstellung?!" brüllte jemand dazwischen und seine Kolegen lachten. Doch dann griff ich an ich bewegte mich schneller, als sie mir mit den Augen folgen konnten und hatte das Plastik bereits drei mal aufgeschnitten, noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte. Ich wich zurück und hielt die waffe gerade vor mir, bevor ich sie herumschwirren ließ und sie nun zu mir zeigte, bevor ich nochmal angriff. Zwie mal auf der Brust, ein mal über den Hals. Der Kopf der Puppe flog ab und ich blinzelte überrascht. ,,Ähm... war das vielleich beschädigt?" fragte ich zögerlich. ,,Weiß nicht. Aber sag mal, wie hast du das gemacht?"Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig über die Waffenwahl und den Ort, an dem das Stattfinden sollte, am besten ein Wald, anschließend auch über meine Techniken, dann gingen Hogamiy und ich auch wieder nach Hause. Ich hatte garnicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät war, aber es war bereits halb neun am Abend. Wie die Zeit so schnell vergangen war... In genau diesem Moment fiel mir auf, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. Mein Magen knurrte und ich suchte in meiner Tasche mein Portmonai - Welches ich natürlich nicht fand, da ich es auch nicht eingepackt hatte. ,,Hogamiy-san? Könnten sie mir vielleicht ein wenig Geld leihen? Ich habe mein Portmonai vergessen und hab riesen Hunger." Sie nickte. ,,Komm. Wir holen uns ein, zwei Schüsseln Ramen. Auch wenn der Parcour kurz war, die Schießübungen haben lange gedauert, genauso, wie die Sache mit dem Messer." Ich watschelte hinter ihr her, da ich schon zu müde war, um sonstwas zu machen. Sie bestellte uns je eine Schüssel Ramen und ich aß sie abwesend. Anschließend bezahlte sie auch und wir gingen wieder zurück zur Bahn, wo unsere gerade einfuhr. Als wir uns hinsetzten, schlief ich beinahe augenblicklich ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Ich fühlte eine bedrohliche Aura, welche mich aus dem Schlaf schrecken ließ. Ein Kerl, den ich von Kirigamas Clique kannte, stand vor mir und holte mit einem Messer aus. Wo war Hogamiy-san? Als er das Messer auf mich herabsausen ließ, wich ich aus, packte seine Hand und entwaffnete ihn. ,,Du verdammtes Schwein!" brüllte er und ich ließ ihn los, packte das Messer und stopfte es in meine Tasche. ,,Was willst du von mir?" Er grinste. ,,Rache. Du hast Kirigama blosgestellt und er hat den verstand verloren! Dann wurde er umgebracht! Deinetwegen! Alles ist deine Schuld!" Wenn er nur wüsste... Erstaunlich schnell ließ er seine Hand hervorschnellen und packte mich am Hals, begann mich zu würgen. Ich wolte mich gerade aus seinem Griff befreien, als Hogamiy-san durch die Abteiltür trat und uns sah. Hätte ich nur einen Moment später auf sie reagiert, hätte sie erfahren, wozu ich fähig war. Glück gehabt. Sie zerrte den Kerl von mir, der mich daraufhin fallen ließ, und legte ihm Handschellen an. ,,Sie sind verhaftet! Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen! Alles, was sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen sie verwendet werden!" Sie ließ ihn sich auf einen der Plätze setzten und band ihn mit einem zweiten Paar Handschellen an eine der Stangen, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht abhaute, bevor sie sich zu mir kniete und meinen Kopf anhob. Ich atmete flach und hatte die Augen fest zusammengepresst. ,,Nagisa-kun? Geht es dir-" Ich umarmte sie und sie stockte. Mein Körper zitterte, abernicht vor Schock, wie sie sicher dachte. Sondern weil ich mich zurückhalten musste. Ich wollte ihn töten. Ich wollte das Messer aus der Tasche ziehen und ihm ins Herz rammen. Meine Hände zuckten und ich sah zu ihm auf. Meine Augen glänzten nur so vor Mordlust. Er zuckte zusammen und zerrte an den Ketten, die natürlich nicht abgingen. Ich grinste breit, dann löste ich mich langsam von Hogamiy-san und lächelte zittrig zu ihr auf. ,,A-alles gut." Sie seufste und brachte mich dazu, mich die übrige Fahrt lang ruhig auf ihrem Schoß zu sitzen. Das war mir so unglaublich peinlich, aber der Kerl vor mir schien eher neidisch. Er starrte nähmlich die gesammte zeit auf Hogamiy-sans Oberkörper, an welchen sie mich drückte. Meine Wangen brannten und ich fühlte mich eigenartig. Ich saß auf dem Schoß einer Frau, die ich seit gerademal... zwei(?) Tagen kannte und sie presste ihre Oberweite an meinen Rücken. ,,Das ist unser Stopp. Wir-" Ich sprang auf und packte meine Tasche. Hogamiy-san ging zum Zugführer und erklährte ihm die Situation, in der wir uns befanden. Dank ihrer Polizeimarke hielt er den Zug länger an, um ihren Kolegen zu erlauben den Kerl, der mich angegriffen hatte, abzuführen. Wärend diesem Prozess fragte ich mich, wann Hogamiy überhaupt ihre Kolegen informiert hatte. ,,Nagisa-kun? Wir können gehen." Ich nickte und folgte ihr. ,,Du musst ziemlich müde sein." begann sie ein Gespräch. Oder, sie versuchte es zumindest. Aber ich nickte nur, stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen uns senkte den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie merkt, wie sehr ich zittere. Denn es war nicht vor Angst. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich wollte töten. Ich lechzte danach, eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen und jemandem das Leben zu nehmen. ,,Nagisa-kun?" Wir waren vor meinem Haus und ich fischte die Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche. Meine Hand zitterte so stark, dass ich sie Hogamiy übergab. ,,Alles gut?" ,,J-ja. N-nur etwas... müde." Sie öffnete und ich flitzte zu meiner Wohnung, wo ich wieder auf sie warten muste. Meine Augen fielen schon fast zu, als sie endlich oben ankam und die Tür öffnete. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ich in meinem Zimmer und legte mich so wie ich war hin. Hogamiy seufste und kam zu mir, strich mich sanft über die Haare. ,,Gute Nacht, Nagisa-kun. Schlaf gut."


	9. Chapter 9

,,Nagisa-kuuuuuuun! Wach auuuuf! Es ist jemand an der Tüüüüüüüüür!" Ich schreckte hoch und sah Hogamiy erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie lachte sich tot, wärend ich murrend zur Tür schlurfte. ,,Ja?" grummelte ich, wärend ich die Tür öffnete. Im selben Moment stürzte jemand auf mich. Schon wieder ein Angriff?! Ich drehte den Kerl auf den Boden und hielt ihn mit dem Polizeigriff fixiert. ,,N-nagisa?" Eichi?! ,,Oh mein Gott, Eichi! Tut mir leid!" Ich sprang von ihm runter und verbeugte mich tief. ,,Schon Okay. Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Du hast nicht auf meine Anrufe oder Nachrichten geantwortet, also hab ich mir sorgen gemacht und..." Er stockte mitten im satz und sah hinter mich. Hogamiy stand im Nachthemd an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah uns interessiert an. ,,Hogamiy-san! Du hättest mich vorwarnen sollen! Und warum bist du noch nicht angezogen?!" schimpfte ich und sie hob abwehrend die Hände. ,,Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja weg." Sie verschwand im Bad und ich seufste tief, drehte mich zu Eichi, der mich mit offenem Mund anstarrte. ,,Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!" Wärend ich ihm erklärte, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, kam irgendwan Hogamiy dazu. ,,Du bist also Nagisa-kuns Freund, Eichi-kun." Er lächelte sie an und nickte. Ich überließ es ihnen, sich besser kennen zu lernen und bereitete schon mal das Frühstück vor. Als ich gerade ein Messer aus der Schublade hob, blitzte das Gesicht meines Angreifers vor meinem inneren Auge auf, wie er sich auf mich stürzte, wie das Messer in der Bahnbeleuchtung blitzte. Ein metallisches Klirren holte mich aus der Trance und ich sah überrascht auf meine Zitternde Hand. Ich hatte das Messer fallen lassen. ,,Nagisa-kun?!" Hogamiy stürmte rein und ich schluckte schwehr, bevor ich ihr antwortete: ,,Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur... das Messer fallen lassen." Sie seufste erleichtert und wandte sich wieder Eichi zu, der ihr gefolgt war. Gut. Denn das breite Psycho-Grinsen, welches pracktisch auf meinem Gesicht klebte, würde ich so bald nicht weg bekommen. Ich beeilte mich damit, das Frührtück zuzubereiten. Nur wenige Minuten später, lagen sechs Eierrollen auf einer Platte auf dem Tisch und ich stellte noch drei Schüsseln Reis hin, bevor ich die Zwei rief und die Soßen auf den Tisch stellte. ,,Itadakimasu!" rief Eichi und griff sofort zu. Hogamiy folgte seinem Beispiel und ich wusste, dass, wenn ich nicht auch bald ebenfalls Essen fassen würde, ich leer ausgehen würde. Ich hatte gerade erst die erste Eierrolle verputzt, als Eichi und Hogamiy begannen, sich um die letzte Eierrolle zu streiten. Wärend die beiden Abgelenkt waren, schnappte ich mir das letzte Stück und aß es in Ruhe. Hogamiy-san bemerkte es als erste, dann, nur kurze Zeit später, Eichi. ,,Seit wann..." Ich grinste. ,,Esst euren Reis. Ich möcht noch ein wenig in die Berge. Also muss Eichi verschwinden." Er starrte mich an. ,,Schon wieder?!" ,,Yep!" Hogamiy sah uns nur etwas verwirrt an. Aber als ich in meinem Zimmer verschwand und mit der Trainingskleidung zurückkam, schien sie begriffen zu haben, was ich vorhatte. 

,,Wir sind da!" freute ich mich und rannte die Stufen hoch. Vielleicht war da ja jemand aus der ehemaligen 3E! Ich achtete garnicht erst auf die Beiden, sondern lief achtlos zum Schulgebäude. Oben angekommen grinste ich breit und rannte zur offenen Tür. ,,Hey Leute!" Die vier drehten sich erschrocken um. ,,Nagisa! Ich dachte, du kannst nicht kommen! Wegen dem Schülerausschuss und so." Kayano grinste. Anscheinend hatte Karma es ihnen erzählt. ,,Ihr werden nicht glauben, was diese Woche geschehen ist!" Ich erzählte ihnen die Wahrheit über Kirigama, außer, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hatte, über die sache im Polizeipresidium und anschlißend auch die im Zug. ,,Fuck, Nagisa! Wie zur Hölle kann sowas so plötzlich passieren?!" lachte Maehara. ,,Das ist nicht witzig!" wiedersprach Yukiko. ,,Das ist eine ernste Sache! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns einig sind, dass über dieses Thema Stillschweigen herscht!" Ich lächelte. ,,Genau! Yukiko-chan hat recht. Es unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung!" bestätigte Kurahaschi und wir begannen zusammen zu lachen. ,,Das solte Koro-senseis Klasse auf jeden Fall hinkriegen!" Wir alberten noch eine Weile rum, bis mir die anderen einfielen. Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. ,,Nagisa?" Ich stand auf. ,,Ich bin mit jemanden hier und hab sie vergessen." Nach diesem Satz eilte ich hinaus, wo Hogamiy und Eichi gerade die Treppe hoch kamen. Ich war überrascht, wie lange ein normaler Mensch für die fast zweihundert Stufen brauchte. ,,Wir... wir sind da..." hechelte Eichi und ich fürte sie zum Schlgebäude. ,,Ich stelle euch mal ein paar meiner Freunde vor."


	10. Chapter 10

,,Das sind, " Ich zeigte auf Kayano. ,,Kayano Kaede," ,,Hallo~!" ,,Maehara Hiroto," ,,Hi!" ,,Kanzaki Yukiko," ,,Freut mich." ,,und Kurahashi Hinano." ,,Hallo!" Eichi winkte. ,,Hi. Ich bin Hokado Eichi und bin mit Nagisa im gleichen Studium." Hogamiy-san lächelte. ,,Hallo. Ich bin Officer Hogamiy Yuuki und momentan Nagisa-kuns Bodyguard." Kurahaschi ging sofort auf Hogamiy-san zu und ergriff beide ihrer Hände. ,,Sie sind sooo hübsch! Haben sie einen Freund?" Hogamiy wurde rot und Yukiko versuchte Hinano von ihr zu lösen. ,,Kurahashi Hinano! Das gehört sich nicht!" Sie begannen ein hitziges Gespräch über das 'richtige' Benehmen, wärend Maehara und Kaede auf Eichi zukamen. ,,Nagisa hat uns erzählt, dass du auf ihn aufpasst. Deswegen werden die meisten aus der ehemaligen 3E dich sicher mögen." grinste Maehara. Dann drängte er sich etwas näher an ihn. ,,Sieht er nicht manchmal aus wie ein Mädchen?" ,,Hey!" rief ich. ,,Das stimmt doch garnicht!" Eichi musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. ,,Ja, ich stimme voll und ganz zu." Ich boxte ihm gegen die Schulter. ,,Verräter!" schimpfte ich spielerisch. ,,Wollen wir noch kurz in die Berge?" ,,Kann nicht, sorry. Ich mus noch wohin." schmunzelte Maehara und wurde rot. ,,Oho! Hat Maehara ein Date~?" trällerte Kurahashi und ließ von Hogamiy ab. ,,J-ja! Bis dann!" Er verschwand, noch bevor irgendjemand was zu der Sache fragen konnte. ,,Das hatte ich von Maehara nicht erwartet." murmelte ich überrascht. ,,Aber, naja." Ich drehte mich zu Kaede, die schon die ganze Zeit über nervös auf die Uhr starrte. ,,Na geh schon. Du hast sicher Drehzeiten, die du nicht verpassen darfst, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte, kam auf mich zu und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,,Bis bald. Und pass auf dich auf, ja?" Ich nickte und winkte ihr hinterher. ,,Kurahashi-san hat letzte woche doch gesagt, das ihre Oma vorbeikommt, oder?" Sie quieckte und pckte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen. ,,Hast recht! Tut mir leid! Arigato Nagisa-kun! Bis dann!" Und schon war sie weg. ,,Yukiko-san! Hast du denn keine Verabredung mehr mit Isogai-kun? Du hast dich doch letztens so sehr gefreut, als er dich zum Freizeitpark eingeladen hat." Sie fiepte erschrocken und das Prozedere wiederholte sich, bis wir drei wieder alleine waren. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu Hogamiy und Eichi. ,,Wie zum Teufel noch mal konntest du dir alles merken! Vor allem, bei dem, was dir zur Zeit durch den Kopf schwirrt!" Ich lächelte traurig. ,,Das ist das einzige, worin ich wirklich gut bin. Ich hatte schon immer eine gute Auffassungsgabe!" Eichi seufste. ,,Na gut. Und warum sind wir jetzt hier?" Ich bließ die Wangen auf. ,,Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, herzukommen. Ich werde jetzt ein paar Stunden trainieren. Deswegen kannst du machen, was du willst." Er stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. ,,Heyhey! Dann trainiere ich halt mit!" ,,Wenn du mithalten kannst..." So verbrachten wir knappe vier Stunden, in denen Eichi versuchte, mich zu fangen (Was er natürlich nicht schaffte), ich wieder durch die Baumkronen springen konnte und in denen auch Hogamiy-san irgendwann einschlief. Ich alberte herum und lachte mit Eichi, der jedoch bald keuchend am Boden lag. ,,Verdaaaaaaaamt! Ich bin fertig!" Lächelnd stieg ich von dem Ast, auf welchem ich saß, und zog Eichi am Arm. ,,Komm schon!" Er grummelte und blieb liegen. Bösartig grinsend schafte ich es, ihn huckepack zu nehmen und ihn zurück zum Schulgebäude... EHEMALIGEM Schulgebäude zu tragen. Er war gar nicht so schwer wie erwartet. Hogamiy schlief noch und ich legte Eichi neben sie auf der Türschwelle. ,,Du bist stärker als du aussiehst." Ich grinste. ,,Was denkst du denn!" Er lachte mit mir und ausversehn weckten wir Hogamiy-san. ,,Wann bin ich denn eingeschlafen?!" Sie versuchte ihre Haare zu richten, woran sie kläglich scheiterte. ,,Komm, wir gehen wieder nach Hause."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sechs Wochen später... _  
Endlich wieder alleine zuhause! ,,Pass aber auf dich auf, ja?" meckert Hogamiy. ,,Ja, ja werde ich schon!" ,,Ich komme aber hin und wieder vorbei!" Ich verschenkte die Arme vor der Brust. ,,Du willst doch nur meinen Kühlschrank wiedermal leeren!" gab ich belustigt zurück. ,,Nicht doch... Doch, doch hast recht." erwiderte sie monoton. Ich lachte und legte meinen Hand auf ihre Schulter, auch wenn ich nicht so richtig ran kam. ,,Ehrlich gesagt, es wird wahrscheinlich ziemlich ruhig ohne dich sein... Ja, ich werde es genießen!",,Hey!" Ich grinste breit. ,,Bis bald dann wieder!" Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, umarmte ich sie und schob sie aus meiner Wohnung. In dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür schloss, rannte ich in mein Schlafzimmer und schmiss meinen Laptop an. Dort hatte ich die Adresse eines Pubs eingespeichert, in dem ich vermutete einen Treffort professioneller Killer zu finden. Ich würde ihn erst am Abend aufsuchen. Davor musste ich nämlich noch einkaufen gehen, da Hogamiy-san meine Rationen vernichtet hatte. Noch dazu würde ich mir eine schwarze Stoffmaske besorgen. Immerhin wollte ich ja nicht sofort erkannt werden.  
In der Stadt...  
,,Das macht dann 14.527¥." Schweren Herzens übergab ich ihr einen 20.000¥ Schein. Das war das letzte, was ich für diesen Monat noch hatte, außer ein wenig Kleingeld. Dann würde ich halt die Maske weglassen müssen... ,,Kommen sie bald wieder~!" Genervt von der pipsigen Stimme der Kassiererin, verließ ich den Laden und machte mich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, als mir ein kleiner Stand am Straßenrand auffiel. Ich begab mich näher heran und betrachtete die Auslage. Es gab viele Souvenirs, dass ich beinahe eine Maske mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches mich an Koro-sensei erinnerte, übersah.__

Die alte Frau, die den Stand führte, lächelte mich warm an. ,,Hallo junges Fräulein. Hat etwas aus meiner Sammlung dein Interesse geweckt?" Ich lächelte und verkniff mir einen bissigen Kommentar. Sah ich so weiblich aus?! ,,Ja, hat es. Wie viel kostet diese Maske?" fragte ich und deutete auf besagtes Objekt. Sie wank ab. ,,Das ist so alt, das will niemand mehr. Ich schenke es dir." ,,Aber-",,Außerdem finde ich es nett, dass du mich nicht angeschrien hast, als ich dich 'junges Fräulein' genannt habe, junger Mann." Ich bedankte mich, nahm die Maske an und ging zügig zur Bahn. Während der Fahrt wurde ich von den meisten angestarrt, da ich ein fettes Dauergrinsen im Gesicht kleben hatte. Ich würde wieder töten! Zuhause angekommen räumte ich die Einkäufe ein und machte mir schnell Fertigramen. Nach dem Essen zog ich meine präparierten Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank. Diese bestanden aus einem Hoodie mit einer extra Tasche für einen Taser und einer Jogginghose, dessen Taschen ich von innen aufgeschnitten hatte, um meine Waffen besser verstecken zu können. Ich Band diese nämlich an meine Oberschenkel und deponierte die Griffe so, dass ich sie problemlos aus der Tasche ziehen konnte. Ich zog alles an, bewaffnete mich und drehte die Maske so das man das Grinsen nicht sah. Ich ging noch schnell ins Bad und entfernte das Pflaster von meiner Wange, strich über die Narbe, die die Wunde hinterlassen hatte. An sich störte mich das nicht aber da ich Lehrer werden wollte, fragte ich mich, wie andere darauf reagieren könnten. Anschließend begab ich mich auf den Weg zum Pub. Während ich ging, fühlte ich mich beobachtet, aber ich war wohl durch meinen eigenen Gedanken zu paranoid. Ich meine wer kennt es nicht, man ist dabei etwas verbotenes zu machen und man denkt, dass jeder der dich ansieht eine potentielle Gefahr ist. Nach 15 Minuten kam ich an und versuchte mich unauffällig zu verhalten. Das gelang mir aber nicht sonderlich, immerhin war ich ein Junge der, zugegebenermaßen, ziemlich weiblich wirkte, 16 Jahre alt war und dazu nur 1,60m groß. Nach kurzer Zeit traute ich mich und stieß die Tür gerademal so weit auf das ich durch konnte. Als ich die Tür wieder schloss, spürte ich sofort alle Blicke auf mir. Ich schlug die Kapuze zurück, so, dass alle meine Haare sehen konnten und schob lässig eine Hand in die Hosentasche mit meinem Messer, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Als ich zum Blackboard ging hörte ich ein anzügliches Pfeifen von einer Person im Raum. Und tatsächlich, ich hatte recht. Auf dem Blackboard befanden sich Aufträge für Killer. Als ich mir gerade einen nehmen wollte, spürte ich eine Waffe auf mich zukommen. Ich bewegte mich minimal ohne mich umzudrehen, sodass das Messer in der Wand neben meinem Kopf stecken blieb. Ein Raunen ging durch die Mengen, was ich grinsend vernahm, dieses sah man jedoch wegen der Maske nicht. Ich zog das Messer mit Leichtigkeit aus der Wand, sah mich im Raum um und fand schließlich meinen Angreifer. Ich richtete das Messer auf ihn und sagte breit grinsend aber monoton: ,,Das ist aber sehr unhöflich von dir." Es war ein Mann mitte 30. Ich holte aus warf das Messer so, dass es ihn leicht am Hals streifte und seine Kapuze an die Wand pinnte. Das Messer versank bis zum Griff in der Wand. Er hatte Mühe sich wieder zu befreien, doch als er es schließlich geschafft hatte sah er mich erbost an. ,,Wer denkst du bist du?!" Ich antwortete darauf nicht sondern sah mich im Raum um. Ich sah welche die lachten oder kicherten, das waren die Anfänger. Dann gab es welche die alles gespannt beobachteten, das waren die Guten. Und zum Schluss gab es noch die, die wegen der Vorfreude auf den Kampf vor sich hergrinsten, das waren die Profis, die erkannten was ich konnte. Der Typ von gerade eben kam frontal auf mich zugerannt und holte für einen Schlag aus. Ich wich aus, ohne auch nur meine Hand aus meiner Hosentasche zu holen. Er holte wieder und wieder aus, doch traf jedes Mal nur in die Leere. Langsam wurde mir das zu langweilig. Ich schlug ein mal zu und er sank bewusstlos auf den Boden. Ich sah mich nochmals im Pub um. Die Anfänger sowie die Guten starrten mich entgeistert an. Die einzigen die mich lächelnd oder sogar breit grinsend ansahen, waren die Profis. Ich ging zurück zum Blachboard um mir einen Auftrag, der da hing zu nehmen. Ich fand einen, der die Gang von Kirigama beinhaltete. Der Auftrag bertand darin, den Boss der Organisation zu töten. Ich ging zum Leader, damit ich den Auftrag bekam. Er willigte ein, nachdem er mich kurz ansah. Vielleicht sah er die Mordlust in meinen Augen oder das Talent zu töten, wer weiß.  
Jedenfalls wollte ich gerade zur Tür, wurde jedoch davon abgehalten, als jemand mich an der Schulter packte. Ich reagierte sofort und warf ihn mit Schwung über meine Schulter.  
Diesmal sahen mich alle geschockt an, selbst die Profis waren verblüfft. Der Mann, ich schätzte ihn auf mitte 40, stand auf als wäre nichts vorgefallen und kam auf mich zu. Ich war in Verteidigungsstellung und wartete auf einen Angriff seinerseits. Jedoch passierte nichts, außer dass er die Arme hob um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass er mir nichts tun will. Er ging zum Tisch der Profis, wo er auch vor dem kleinen Vorfall saß, und wank mich zu ihnen. 


	12. Chapter 12

Noch immer leicht angespannt folgte ich ihm zum Tisch. Ich setzte mich zögerlich auf den letzten freien Platz in der Runde. Nachdem ich saß, waren die meisten Blicke wieder vor mir abgewandt. ,,Ich bin Hino Akira und du bist?" fragte mich der von eben. ,,Ich bin Shiota Nagisa." ,,Was hat jemand in deinem Alter dazu gebracht etwas zu tun?",,Persönliche Gründe" antwortete ich kurz. Ich konnte ja schlecht erzählen, dass ich von einem Monster unterrichtet wurde, welches meine Klasse und ich töten mussten und nachdem ich ihn tötete nicht mehr anders konnte, als weiter zu töten. Er akzeptierte meine Antwort, jedoch bemerkte ich die Skepsis in seinen Augen. Wir lernten uns besser kennen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einem fremden Menschen so schnell vertrauen und so nahe kommen könnte, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass er ein Killer war. Akira-san bat mir ein Bier an, ich lehnte jedoch mit der Begründung ab, dass ich minderjährig war. Deswegen fragte er mich, wie alt ich denn sei. Ich antwortete ihm wahrheitsgemäß, dass ich 16 sei. Es war später als gedacht, als ich wieder auf die Uhr sah. Es war schon 7 Uhr Morgens. Es würde sich nicht lohnen nach Hause zu gehen um zu schlafen, denn die Uni begann schon um 9 Uhr. Ich verabschiedete mich. ,,Kommst du morgen wieder?" Ich nickte nur als Bestätigung. Ich ging durch die Straßen, die langsam immer befüllter wurden. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde war ich an der Uni angekommen. Ich wäre zwar schneller gewesen, wäre ich über die Dächer gesprungen, aber dazu fehlte mir für Kraft und die Lust.   
Ich betrat die Universität und ging zum Saal in dem meine nächste Vorlesung stattfand. Ich trat ein und setzte mich relativ weit nach hinten. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf die Bank vor mir und döste leicht weg. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hörte ich lautes Getuschel. Ich vernahm, dass etwas auf mich zukam, doch zum Glück erkannte ich rechtzeitig, dass es nur eine Hand war die sich auf meine Schulter legte. Es war anders als gestern im Pub. Diese Person kannte ich. Es was Eichi. Er schüttelte mich leicht und als ich meinen Kopf von der Bank hob fiel sein Blick direkt auf die Narbe. Zwar sah er mir dann schnell in die Augen und dachte ich hätte es nicht bemerkt, aber so war es nicht. Sah es wirklich so schlimm aus? Ich sprach ihn jedoch nicht darauf an. Stattdessen sagte ich leicht mürrisch: ,,Guten Morgen Eichi." ,,Auch dir einen guten Morgen Nagisa. Wie geht's dir?" ,,Mmh, zu wenig Schlaf, du?" ,,Mir geht's gut, aber was hast du getan, damit du so müde bist?" ,,Ganz einfach. Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich war die ganze Zeit am Laptop und habe nicht auf die Uhr geachtet." ,,Aha." Damit war unser Gespräch beendet. Kurze Zeit später kam der Professor rein und begann mit der Vorlesung, die ich jedoch fast komplett verschlief. Nach der Stunde fragte ich Eichi ob ich mir seine Notizen ausleihen könnte damit ich sie abschrieb. Der restliche Tag verging schleppend. Ich verabschiedete mich von Eichi und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen schmiss ich mich direkt ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Als ich wieder aufgewacht war, war es schon Abend. Das konnte ich erkennen, auch ohne auf die Uhr zu schauen, denn es war draußen schon dunkel. Ich zog mir meine Klamotten für mein "Nebenjob" an und machte mich auf den Weg dorthin. Ich kam am und trat genauso ein wie gestern. Das einzige was anders war, war, dass sich nur ein paar Leute umdrehen aber dann sofort wieder abwandten. Ich ging rüber zu Akira. Dieser saß auf dem gleichen Platz wie gestern. Wir unterhielten uns ein wenig. Er erzählte mir, dass er Tattoowierer war. Ich fragte ich ob er mir ein oder zwei stechen könnte. Er willigte ein und fragte mich nach dem Motiv, wie es denn aussehen soll. Ich erklärte ihm es soll ein schwarzer Sichelmond sein und darauf sitzt ein kleine gelber Oktopus den man nur sehen soll wenn man genau hinsah. Es sollte genau über meinem Herzen sein. 

Wir gingen aus der Bar, entfernten uns weiter von meiner Wohnung. Schließlich kamen wir an seinem Studio an. Ich legte mich auf die Liege, während er alles vorbereitete. ,,Es wird wehtun, glaub mir." Ich nickte nur, damit Akira wusste, dass ich ihn gehört hatte. Er fing an das Tattoo zu stechen. Ich verzog nicht eine Miene. Als es fertig war wollte er mir ein Pflaster aufkleben doch ich wank ab. Er sah mich mit einem zu gleich voller Skepsis und Sorge in den Augen an. ,,Ist was?",,Nein, nein ich finde es nur komisch das du keine Reaktion gabst als ich das Tattoo stach. Du musst doch Schmerzen gehabt haben oder?" Ich nickte nur. Ich hatte Schmerzen, nicht nur beim Stechen sondern immernoch, aber ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass ich diesen Schmerz genoss! Als wir den Laden verließen, verabschiedeten wir uns. Anschließend gab er mir einen Zettel mit seinen Kontaktdaten und wir entfernten uns in entgegengesetzte Richtungen von einander. Ich ging, doch Rasch bemerkte ich meine Verfolger. Es waren mindestens fünf, die mir auflauerten. Zwei von ihnen sprangen aus der Ecke und packten mich. Der eine rief sofort: ,,Du wirst für Kirigamas Tot büßen!" Ich ließ mich von ihnen entführen, da es die perfekte Gelegenheit war den Auftrag auszuführen. Sie schleppten mich in ein verlassenes Gebäude. Das würden sie noch bereuen!


	13. Chapter 13

Sie fesselten mich an einen Stuhl. Ich tat so als ob ich mich befreien wolle. ,,Das bringt nichts!", sagte einer breit grinsend. ,,Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte ich mit gebrochener Stimme und Tränen in den Augen. Es war schwer zu Schauspielern, aber es musste sein. Sonst könnte ich meinen Auftrag nicht zufriedenstellend erfüllen. Sie schlugen und traten auf mich ein. Sie hatten mir meine Maske ausgezogen und irgendwo hingeschmissen. Mein Hoodie lag zerfetzt auf dem Boden. Sie lösten irgendwann meine Fesseln und warfen mich auf den Boden. Einer Schnitt mir ein großes X auf den Rücken. Ich tat so als wäre ich nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein und die Wixxer entfernten sich von mir, drehten mir dabei ihre Rücken zu. Ein großer Fehler! Ich zog blitzschnell das Messer aus meiner Hosentasche, rannte auf den einen zu. Das Messer war ein billeges aus dem Campingshop. Es brach in ihm ab und ich erschlug mit dem Griff notdürftig den Typ, der neben ihm stand. Ich snappte mir ihre Waffen und tötete alle anderen auch. Es waren mehr im Raum gewesen, als die, die mich entführt hatten und als alle tot waren, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Büro des Boss's. Nach einigem Suchen fand ich es auch. Ich stürmte rein, was dieser verständlicher weise nicht erwartet hatte. Ich stach ein mal in seinen Bauch und dann ein zweites Mal in sein Herz, dann ging ich zurück in die Halle, wo die ganzen Leichen lagen und holte meinen Taser aus dem kaputten Hoodie, hob meine Maske vom Boden auf.   
Ich machte mich schnell auf den Weg zu Akito, schlängelte mich durch dunkle Gassen. Zwar wäre ich schneller, wenn ich über die Hauptstraße gelaufen wäre, aber ich wollte es nicht riskieren, dass mich jemand in diesem Zustand sah, selbst wenn um diese Uhrzeit wohl kaum jemand spazieren gehen würde.  
Als ich ankam sah ich vor mir ein normales Hochhaus, in welches man nie einen Auftragskiller erwartet hätte. Ich klingelte, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Ich klingelte wieder und wieder, bis schließlich die schläfrige und genervte Stemme von Akito aus dem Sprecher ertönte. ,,Wer ist da, und was willst du?! Wehe es ist nicht wichtig!",,Hey, hier ist Shiota Nagisa. Ich glaube es ist wichtig. Kannst du mich bitte reinlassen?" Meine Stimme war monoton wie immer, auch wenn sie leicht gepresst klang. Die Tür ging mit einem Summen auf. Ich stieg die Treppe hinauf wobei ich ein bisschen Probleme hatte nicht wegen dem Blutverlust umzukippen. Als ich oben ankam, stand ein alarmierter Akito an der Tür. Ich kippte nach vorne, doch er fing mich auf. Er wusste sofort was er machen musste. Er legte mich auf sein Sofa und kramte alles nötige raus um meine Wunden zu versorgen. ,,Mist, ich habe keine Schmerzmittel mehr.",, Ist nicht so schlimm.", sagte ich mit brüchiger Stimme. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn erschreckt, denn er zuckte zusammen. ,,Du bist noch bei Bewusstsein?!" Ich wusste, dass das eine rethorische Frage war, aber ich nickte dennoch. ,,Ich gebe dir etwas wo du draufbeissen kannst, wenn es sehr weh tut." Er reichte mir ein Stück Stoff, dass einige male gefaltet wurde. Ich nahm es in den Mund. ,,Bereit?" Ich nickte wieder. Er desinfizierte meine Wunden, wobei ich leicht wimmern musste. Er nähte alles und schmierte irgend eine Art von Salbe drauf, die anscheinend gegen die Schmerzen half. ,,Geht es dir gut?" ,,Den Umständen entsprechend schon." Er kicherte leicht. ,,Ich muss morgen wieder zur Uni. Kann ich hierbleiben?",,Natürlich! Ich fahr dich morgen hin!",,Nein, danke. Das ist nicht nötig." sagte ich höflich. ,,Doch ist es. Es ist schlimm genug, dass du überhaupt noch in diesem Zustand zur Uni willst, aber ich lasse dich nicht dahin gehen. Immerhin ist sie am anderen Ende der Stadt! Deine Wunde könnten aufgehen! ",,OK einverstanden." Ich gab mich geschlagen, da ich wusste, dass diskutieren nichts ändern würde.   
Am nächsten Tag wachte ich unter starken Schmerzen auf. Ich stand vom Sofa auf und suchte nach Akitos Schlafzimmer. Als ich dieses fand weckte ich ihn. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, machte Frühstück für uns. Wir setzten uns. ,,Was ist gestern passiert?" Ich hatte gehofft, dass er nicht fragen würde. ,,Mein erster Auftrag.",,Mit deinen Fähigkeiten hätte dir soetwas nicht passieren sollen! War es so schwer?" ,,Nein, aber ich musste meine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten, sonst wäre alles schiefgelaufen und ich wäre nicht mehr hier." ,,Aha, was war denn eigendglich dein Auftrag?" ,,Ich musste den Boss von Black Fog töten." Er sah mich entgeistert an. ,,Du hast was?!" Ich verstand nicht was sein Problem war. ,,Ist jetzt aber egal kannst du mich zu mir nach Hause fahren damit ich mich umziehen kann?", dabei deutete ich an mir herab. ,,Du kannst meine haben. Aber erkläre mir mal bitte wie du es geschafft hast!" Ich erzählte ihm alles, sogar von Kirigama, dass ich ihn getötet hatte, dass die Typen mich deswegen entführten und ich dadurch direkt in ihrem Quartier gelandet war. Er sah mich während meiner Erklärung die ganze Zeit interessiert an. Das einzige was ich ausließ war, dass ich es toll fand, alle getötet zu haben.   
,,Das wär dann eigentlich alles. Und um auf dein Angebot zurück zu kommen, ich glaube deine Klamotten passen mir nicht." ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen du kannst sie ja hochkrämpeln. Außerdem wäre es zu spät nochmal zu dir zu fahren." Ich sah mich im Raum um und mein Blick traf auf die Uhr. Mein Herz sakte mir in die Hose ich hatten noch 20 Minuten Zeit um zur Uni zu kommen. Ich zog mir in Rekordzeit Sachen von Akito und machte mich mit ihm auf den Weg.


	14. Chapter 14

Ich stieg aus Akitos Wagen und machte mich auf dem Weg zur Klasse. ,,Nagisa!" Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, war Eichi bei mir angekommen und schlug mir auf den Rücken. Ich zuckte nur kurz zusammen, achtete aber nicht besonders auf die Schmerzen. ,,Wart mal kurz Eichi. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Ich ging zurück zu Akitos Auto und beugte mich hinein. Erst dann verzog ich das Gesicht. Er sah mich mitfühlend an und seufzte. ,,Ich besorge dir Schmerzmittel." Dankbar nickend verabschiedete ich mich. ,,Wer war das denn?" ,,Eh... Du meinst Akito? Das ist ein guter Bekannter meiner Mutter." Antwortete ich darauf hoffend, dass er es mir glaubte. ,,Ach so. Hat er dich deswegen also auch her gefahren." Ich nickte einfach nur. ,,Komm. Wir haben jetzt eine Vorlesung."  
Der Tag verging nur schleppend und ich würde immer hibbeliger. Ich wollte endlich meinen Lohn bekommen verdammt noch mal! ,,Alles klar bei dir?" ,,Ja, alles klar." Ich schluckte schwer, starrte auf die Uhr. Drei... Zwei... Einz... Endlich! Ich sprang auf und lief zum Tor. Dort wartete Akito schon auf mich und ich riss die Autotür auf, sprang auf den Sitz. ,,Hallo Kleiner." Er reichte mir eine Packung Schmerztabletten und eine Flasche Wasser. ,,Danke." Ich nahm augenblicklich zwei und wartete darauf, dass sie wirkten.   
Wir fuhren los und kamen kurze Zeit später am Pub an. Ich ging direkt zum Leader, der mir einen braunen Umschlag übergab. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel dieser Auftrag wert war, also nahm ich mir vor, den Umschlag erst in meiner Wohnung zu öffnen. Immerhin wollte ich nicht vor anderen Kollegen überrascht werden. Nun gut. Ich ging zum Blackboard und nahm meinen nächsten Auftrag. ,,Möchtest du dich nicht erst mal ein wenig ausruhen, bevor du den nächsten Mord planst?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Jetzt, wo ich es endlich machen kann, wieso sollte ich dann noch warten?" Akito grinste nur breit und wank mich in sein Auto. ,,Ich bringe dich nach hause." Ich nickte nur. Wie fuhren los. ,,Und was stellst du mit dem ganzen Geld so an? " ,,Ich kaufe mir erst mal neue Waffen. Kannst du mir jemanden empfehlen?" ,,Wir haben nen guten Händler im Hauptquartier. Der macht dir super Preise und seine Waffen sind auch top. Nach der Uni treffen wir uns vor der Bar." ,, Das machen wir dann so. Bis morgen."  
In meiner Wohnung öffnete ich den Umschlag vom Leader. Ich holte alles raus. Es war eine gute Entscheidung, ihn nicht in der Bar zu öffnen, denn ich war baff wie viel Geld der Auftrag wert war. Der Umschlag beinhaltete 1.5Mio¥. Am nächsten Tag nach der Uni, ging ich wieder zum Pub. Draußen sah ich schon Akito stehen, der auf mich wartete. Wir gingen zusammen rein und er führte mich in den hinteren Teil der Bar. Dort war ein langer Tisch, der von einer Plane abgedeckt wurde. ,,Hey, Gun! Komm raus du alter Knacker!" brüllte er und ich schmunzelte. ,,Was gibt's Black Death?!" grummelte ein Mann mit einer tiefen, kratzigen Stimme und kam aus der Hintertür. ,,Wenn du wieder nichts kaufen willst, kannst du dich auch sofort verpissen!" Ich kicherte. ,,Es können dich wohl nicht viele leiden, was?" flüsterte ich und er nickte. ,,Dabei weiß ich nicht was ich falsch gemacht habe!" ,,Ich aber schon! Du hältst mit deiner Aura Kunden fern!" Sie argumentierten eine Weile, bis der Kerl seine Aufmerksamkeit mir zuwandte. ,,Und du bist?" ,,Ein Kunde." antwortete ich ernst und er begann zu lachen. ,,Ja sicher doch bist du das! Aber nur, damit du es weißt: Ich verkaufe hier keine Puppen!" Genervt sah ich zu ihm. ,,Uuuuh! Versuchst du mich einzuschüchtern?" fragte er neckend. Ich legte die ganze Mordlust, die ich bei Koro-Sensei gefunden hatte, in meinen Blick und er wich zurück. ,,Jetzt habe ich versucht, dich einzuschüchtern, Gun! " knurrte ich und er schluckte hart. ,,Man, Kleiner! Das war krank!" Fragend starrte ich zu Akito. ,,Was ist denn?" Gun sah zu mir. ,,Du bist ein Kerl?!" Ich nickte leicht verärgert. ,,Ja, ich bin ein Kerl!" ,,Na gut. Aber, was macht ein Kind wie du hier?" Ich verstand nur zu gut, warum er fragte. Immerhin waren die meisten Killer schon erwachsen, noch bevor sie in diesen Beruf einsteigen. ,,Gun! Pass auf! Unterschätzt ihn und du wirst es bitterlich bereuen!" ,,Hm?" ,,Er hat Black Fog alleine vollkommen ausgelöscht!" ,,Ne, dass kann nicht sein!" ,,Doch, doch. Glaub mir. Ich konnte es selbst kaum fassen!" Ich stieß ihn in die Seite. ,,Stimmt. Wir sind für ein paar Waffen hier. Was hast du so im Lager?" Gun wurde ernst und verschwand im 'Lager', wo er ein Paar Taschen rausholte. ,,Was brauchst du?" ,,Mindestens ein Messer, eine Schusswaffe, du weißt schon, die kleinen. Dann noch ein Scharfschützengewehr, zwei kleine und einen großen Taser. Und noch ein paar Magazine und Munition." Gun sah mich entgeistert an. ,,Wozu brauchst du denn das viele Waffen?",,Ich bin ein Auftagskiller und brauche halt die richtigen 'Werkzeuge' für diesen Job." Er zog alles was ich wollte aus den Taschen vor uns. Alles war in guter Qualität. ,,Wie viel kostet das alles?" ,,Das macht insgesamt 776.549¥" Ich bezahlte nahm alles an mich und ging mit Akito raus. Er brachte mich nach Hause. Dort versteckte ich die Waffen irgendwo, wo niemand sie vermuten würde.   
Meine Karriere als Killer würde jetzt so richtig beginnen. Das wird ein Spaß~!


	15. Chapter 15

_Sechs Jahre später... __  
Ich hatte es geschaft! Ich hatte meinen Master in Japanisch und Sport. Als Referendar war ich an der Staatlichen Gokuraku-Oberschule und bereitete mich mental darauf vor, mich vor die Klasse zu stellen. Immerhin sah ich immernoch aus, wie ein Mittelschüler. Und ein kurzgeratener noch dazu! Ich hatte zwar nicht erwartet in den sechs Jahren all zu sehr zu wachsen, aber das ich wirklich überhaupt nicht mehr wachsen würde... und Karma war 1,85m groß geworden! Etwas nervös betrat ich die Klasse und stellte mich hinter den Pult. ,,Hallo, ich bin Shiota Nagisa und ich wurde als Referendar eurer Klasse zugeteilt." Sie grüßten an und begannen mich auszufragen. ,,Wie alt sind sie?" ,,Einundzwanzig Jahre." ,,Sind sie eine Frau?" Ich wurde rot. ,,Nein, ich bin ein Mann." Das Mädchen, welches die Frage gestellt hatte, wurde rot. ,,T-tut mir leid." ,,Kein Problem, ich werde das oft gefragt." Wir fingen mit dem Unterricht an und ich achtete sehr darauf, alle mit Namen anzusprechen. Es war eine nette Klasse und ich hoffte, dass ich sie noch eine Weile behalten könnte...  
Was natürlich nicht geschah. Denn einer der Lehrer aus der, an der Gokuraku-Oberschule angrenzenden, Mittelschule kündigte plötzlich und ich musste seine Stelle übernehmen... Ich erwartete eine Klasse wie in der Oberschulle, aber...  
,,Ah, ein Referendar!" ,,Raus mit der Sprache!" ,,Das ist doch eine Frau!" ,,Los, zieht ihm die Hosen runter!" ,,Du siehßt aus, wie einer von uns, nur kürzer!" ,,Weißt du überhaupt, mit wem du es hier zu tun hast?" ,,Gib uns lieber frei, wenn du nicht im Krankenhaus landen willst!" Ich war noch nicht mal fünf minuten in der Klasse! Wieso waren die so gemein? Es klingelte und ich reusperte mich. ,,Es hat geklingelt, also setzt euch jetzt bitte hin." ,,~Setzt euch jetzt bitte hin~" Er machte sich über mich lustig... Sie lachten und einer der Kerle kam auf mich zu und packte mich am Kragen. ,,Du gibst uns keine Befehle klar? Sonst töten wir dich." Es wurde volkommen still und ich antwortete nicht lächelte nur leicht. ,,Sagtest du 'töten'?" ,,Huh?" Er hatte töten geasagt! Ich grinste breit und ließ das Klassenbuch fallen hob die Hände und klatschte ein mal, wie Lovro-san es mir beigebracht hatte. Der Schüler wurde gelähmt und ich verschwand schnell hinter ihm, drehte seinen Kopf nach links und legte meinen ausgestreckten Mittelfinger an seine Halsschlagader. Ich könnte ihn sofort töten. Einige der Schüler wichen zurück und ich setzte den Jungen lächelnd auf einen Stuhl, stützte mich mit Hand kurz an der Lehne ab und starrte ihm in die Augen, bevor ich mich wegdrehte und das Klassenbuch aufhob. ,,Na, dann seht mal zu, dass ihr das bis zu eurem Abschluss schafft!" Sie tuschelten durcheinander und ich stellte mich an den Pult. ,,Setzt euch bitte hin. Wir fangen mit dem Unterricht an." Sie setzten sich brav und ich hoffte, dass es auch so bleiben würde, aber ich wusste, dass das eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit war. Schon am nächsten Tag wollten sie mich erschrecken, indem sie einen toten Vogel auf meinen Tisch legten. Das erinnerte mich an Karmas streich mit dem Oktopus und ich grinste breit, bevor ich den Vogel vorsichtig in die Hand nahm und anschließend aus dem Fenster warf. Ich wischte teilnahmslos den Tisch und legte das Klassenbuch ab. ,,Ich mache jetzt die Anwesenheitskontrolle." Wärend ich die Liste runterratterte, starrten mich meine Schüler geschockt an. Ha... daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen... Jeden Tag versuchten sie, mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen, zum Beispiel mit toten Tieren, Insekten, grotesken Kritzeleien und auch mal mit einem Eimer voller Wasser über der Tür. Aber ich räumte immer alles Auf, manchmal noch bevor sie es bemerkten. Am Freitag hatten wir Sport und ich war gut gelaunt. Die anderen Klassen, die ich übernahm, waren nett und ich genoss die ratlosen Blicke meiner Kolegen. Noch kein einziger Lehrer hatte es in meiner Klasse mehr als eine Stunde geschafft, ohne sich ein einziges Mal zu beschwehren oder Angst zu haben. Oder beides! Aber ich war auch kein normaler Lehrer. Ich war mit Leib und Seele Auftragskiller und übte es auch aus. Summend und bereits umgezogen wartete ich auf dem Sportplatz. Die Jungs kamen als erstes und ein paar Minuten später schon die Mädchen. ,,Und was machen wir heute?" Ich grinste. ,,Ich weiß, dass ihr mir nicht glaubt, dass ich ein guter Sportlehrer bin, also..." Ich streckte den Finger in die Luft. ,,Wenn mich jemand von euch berrührt, werde ich diese Stelle aufgeben!"_


	16. Chapter 16

,,Waaaaaaaaas?!" Ich grinste. ,,Ihr habt es richtig gehört. Versucht mich zu fangen~" Ich rannte los und die Jungs reagierten als erstes, versuchten, mich einzuholen. Auch die Mädchen setzten sich in bewegung, aber ich wich jedem aus und am Ende der Stunde, hatte mich niemand auch nur gestreift. ,,Na gut. Ihr habt es heute zwar nicht geschafft, aber versuchen wir es nächste Stunde nochmal!" Sie unterhielten sich angestrengt durcheinander und ich lachte. Es war toll, wieder mal von Leuten umgeben zu sein, die nichts mit der 'dunklen Welt' zu tun hatten.  
Der weitere Schultag ging schnell vorbei. Ich beeilte mich nach Hause zu kommen, um mich für meinen 'Nebenjob' unzuziehen. Als ich fertig angezogen war, das heißt Hoodie, preparierte Jogginghose und Maske, machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bar, um meinen nächsten Auftrag anzunehmen. Dort angekommen ging ich zuerst zu Akito.   
In den letzten 6 Jahren hatte ich mir einen Namen gemacht: 'Snake'  
Niemand konnte meine Morde in Zusammenhang bringen, außer die, die selbst Killer waren.   
Wir saßen zusammen mit 3 anderen am Profitisch. Leute gingen ein und aus, bis es ca. 10 Uhr war. Gerade wollte ich mir vom Blackboard einen Auftrag nehmen, als ich vom Leader in sein Büro verlangt wurde.   
,,Was ist?" fragte ich desinteressiert. ,,Eine bestimmte Person wollte 'Snake' kennenlernen." Ich hatte von Anfang an die Person im Schatten bemerkt. ,,Sie können jetzt ruhig raus kommen, ist ja nicht so, als ob ich sie nicht bemerkt hätte." Dies sagte ich, wie fast alles, mit monotoner Stimme. Doch als ich die Person aus dem Schatten treten sah weiteten sich meine Augen leicht. Es war Lovro-san. Dieser schien meine kleine Stimmungsschwankung bemerkt zu haben ging jedoch nicht drauf ein. ,,Das ist... ",,Lovro Brovski, ich weiß. Was wollen sie?" ,,Ich bin hier, um dir ein Angebot zu machen." ,,Reden sie weiter." ,,Zuerst suchen wir uns einen Platz unter 4 Augen, denn ich glaube, wir kennen uns bereit." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, damit der Leader das nicht hörte. Wir gingen zurück zur Bar und verzogen uns in einer Ecke. ,,Sie haben gesagt, sie haben ein Angebot?" ,,Ja, aber zuerst nimmst du bitte kurz die Maske ab, damit ich mir sicher sein kann, dass meine Vermutung stimmt." Ich schob die Maske nur so weit runter, dass ausschließlich er mein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Er lachte auf. ,,Wie ich es mir gedacht habe Nagisa." ,,Lovro-sensei."  
,,Jedenfalls lass uns zurück zum Angebot kommen. Die Regierung braucht einen 1A Killer, um einen entflüchteten Sträfling zu töten und ich glaube, dass es der perfekte Auftrag für dich ist." ,,Warum ich und nicht jemand anderes?" ,,Die Regierung wollte Snake." Ich nickte verstehend. ,,Nimmst du den Auftrag an?" ,,Was würde da für mich rausspringen?" ,,Viel Geld, Waffen höchster Qualität und die gelegen heit einen Schwerverbrecher legal zu töten." ,,Ich bin dabei. Um wen handelt es sich?" ,,Du wirst alle Infos morgen bekommen. Du musst morgen um 9 Uhr wieder hier sein." Ich nickte nur verabschiedete mich von allen und ging wieder nach Hause. Dort zog ich mich um, um ins Bett zu gehen. Als ich jedoch lag, konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich dachte über meinen neuen Auftrag nach. Das würde interessant werden. Zum Glück hatte ich morgen die ersten drei Stunden frei, sodass ich zum Treffpunkt konnte. Ich fühlte schon eine gewisse Vorfreude in mir aufsteigen. Ich nahm an, dass es der erste Auftrag seit langem wäre, der so richtig Spaß machen würde. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich ein aber nicht, ohne davor noch meinen Wecker gestellt zu haben. Ich wollte ja schließlich nicht verschlafen.


	17. Chapter 17

Der Wecker schellte am nächsten Morgen. Ich stand auf und machte mir Frühstück. Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte, zog ich mich um und machte mich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Es blieb mir noch eine Stunde Zeit also musste ich mich nicht beeilen. Ich schwang mich auf ein Haus und rannte. Dort angekommen, hatte ich noch eine viertel Stunde bevor er kommt. Jedoch erblickte ich eine Person, die mich beobachte und schließlich auf mich zukam. Er zeigte mir seine Marke und ich ließ mich von ihn zu einem schwarzen Auto führen. Wir stiegen ein und fuhren los. ,,Mein Boss hat mich geschickt, um sie abzuholen. Wir werden nun zur Basis fahren. Bitte schnallen Sie sich an." Ich sah ihn an, und dachte mir 'Was für ein Arsch. Als wär ich ein Kleinkind und nicht einer der besten Killer in der Gegend.' Ich nickte jedoch als Bestätigung, dass ich ihn gehört hatte. Wir fuhren 5 Minuten bis wir an der Basis ankamen. Wir traten ein und ich nahm unterdrücktes Lachen um mich herum war, was ich aber gekonnt ignorierte. Wahrscheinlich lachte sie über mein Erscheinungsbild, aber das war ich ja gewöhnt. Ich folgte dem Beamten weiter, bis wir an einem Büro ankamen. Er forderte mich auf rein zu gehen, was ich natürlich auch tat, er selbst blieb aber draußen. Als ich den Mann vor mir sah blieb ich stehen und starrte ihn geschockt an. Es war Karasuma-sensei?! ,,Zieh bitte deine Kapuze und Maske ab. Niemand außer ich wird deine Identität wissen." ,,Ich glaube es ist keine gute Idee, ihnen meine wahre Identität zu zeigen." antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. ,,Bitte tun sie, worum ich sie gebeten habe" ,,Wenn sie wollen, dass ich für sie arbeite, dann Stelle ich die Bedingungen." Er gab sich seufzend geschlagen. Ich guckte nervös auf meine Armbanduhr, da ich noch rechtzeitig zur Schule musste. Dies bemerkte Karasuma-sensei. ,,Ist etwas, oder warum sind sie so nervös?" ,,Ich hab noch was zu erledigen, könnten sie sich bitte beeilen und mir die nötigen Infos geben?" Karasuma sah mich misstrauisch an, überreichte mir aber die Unterlagen. ,,Dass steht alles relevante drin. Machen sie sich mit seiner Akte vertraut und kommen sie heute um 15 Uhr wieder hier her, damit wir die Taktik und ihre Waffenwahl diskutieren." ,,Ich kann um diese Uhrzeit nicht." ,,Und wann hätten sie denn Zeit?" ,,Ab 19 Uhr." Er sah mich entgeistert an. ,,Warum erst ab dann?!" ,,Ich muss noch andere Sachen erledigen." Er seufzte. ,,Dann seien sie bitte um 19:30 Uhr hier." Ich ging aus seinem Büro raus und kletterte auf das Dach. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich zur Schule kommen. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, um mich umzuziehen. Zum Glück waren meine Sachen schon dort, sonst würde ich definitiv zu spät kommen. Nach einer viertel Stunde kam ich an der Schule an, doch bevor ich den Klassenraum betrat zog ich mir noch schnell die Maske aus. Ich war gerade noch pünktlich zum Klingeln. Alle sahen mich schräg an, was ich auch verstehen konnte, wenn man bedachte, was ich anhatte. ,,Gute Morgen. Ich kontrolliere jetzt die Anwesenheit." Die Blicke hingen immernoch alle auf mir. Ich tat so, als wäre alles wie immer. Ich fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, jedoch merkte ich sofort, dass niemand wirklich bei der Sache war. ,,Wenn ihr mir eine Frage stellen wollt, dann stellt sie. Ich würde nämlich gerne meinen Unterricht fortsetzen." Ein Mädchen zeigte auf sie hieß Fokujima Maname. ,,Warum haben sie das an?" ,,Ich hab noch ein Privatleben außerhalb der Schule." ,,Und was haben sie in diesen Klammoten gemacht?" ,,Ich war joggen und habe die Zeit vergessen, dadurch hatte ich keine Zeit mehr um mich umzuziehen." Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht mir Lügen mittlerweile über die Lippen gingen.


	18. Chapter 18

Es war Mittagspause und ich wollte gerade die Akte mit den Infos öffnen, als ich gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte, dass mir jemand über die Schulter schaute. Ich schob die Mappe unter meinen Unterrichtsunterlagen für die übrigen Stunden, die ich gleich haben würde und drehte mich um, sah der Person in die Augen. Es war eine Lehrerin. Sie war älter und größer als ich, was aber auch nicht besonders schwehr zu erreichen war. ,,Ist etwas? Kann ich ihnen helfen?" ,,Nein, ich wollte nur schauen was an ihren Lehrmethoden so besonders ist, da sie selbst die 3E unter Kontrolle haben. Seit sie diese Klasse übernommen haben, machen sie wesentlich weniger Probleme und die Noten von machen haben sich in Japanisch enorm verbessert. Ich frage mich, wie sie das angestellt haben." Ich lächelte sie unschuldig an. ,,Man muss einfach nur die Fassung bewahren, dann ist der Rest ein Klacks." Sie sah mich aus großen Augen an. ,,Das ist das Geheimnis des neuen Lehrers, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Die einzige Frage ist, wie sie es schaffen bei dieser Klasse nicht auszuflippen! Jeder Lehrer ist bis jetzt an dieser Klasse verzweifelt, außer sie. Ich hoffe, das sie ihre Klasse dazu aufmuntern können zu lernen und dadurch ihre Noten zu verbessern. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg." Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich wieder aus den Staub. Sie redete für meinem Geschmack eindeutig zu viel. Jedenfalls sah ich mich um und als ich sichergestellt hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, begann ich die Akte zu überfliegen. Das erste was ich las schockierte mich. Es war ein Name, den ich am liebsten vergessen hätte, was mir aber nicht möglich war. 'Takaoka Akira' alias Takaoka-sensei. Nachdem der erste Schock vergangen war begann ich breit zu grinsen. Es würde noch mehr Spaß machen als gedacht!  
Ich las noch interessierter weiter. Es kam wohl raus, dass er die Schüler der 3E töten wollte, damit er sich an mir rächen konnte. Sie hatten ihn eingesperrt, für Jahre war er in einer Zelle. Hier steht, dass das einzige was er gesagt hat 'ich werde ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen töten' war. Ich wusste sofort wer damit gemeint war, und zwar ich. Nach Jahren der Prozesse gegen ihn wurde beschlossen, dass er die Todesstrafe verdient hatte. Nachdem er dies erfuhr konnte er sich auf unerklärlicher Weise befreien. Seit dem versuchte die Regierung ihn entweder zu fangen oder zu töten. Wie es schien hatte bis jetzt weder das eine, noch das andere funktioniert. Es ging schließlich so weit, dass sie mich einstellten, um ihn zu erledigen. Es würde sooo viel spaß machen, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen, wenn man bedenkt, was unsere Klasse dank ihm durchmachen musste! Die Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Sowas passierte mittlerweile nicht mehr so oft, aber dadurch wurde ich noch wütender, wenn ich mich erinnerte. Der Unterricht war vorbei und ich ging nach Hause, wo ich Klassenarbeiten korrigierte. Ich sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass ich mich auf den Weg machen musste, wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen wollte. In meinen Pausen hatte ich mir eine Strategie überlegt, mit der ich Takaoka-sensei am langsamsten und schmerzhaftesten töten kann. Ich würde ihn von hinten angreifen und seinen Körperschwerpunkt nach hinten verlagern, sodass er fällt. Von hinten werde ich ihm mit einer in Lähmungsgift getränkte Nadel in den Hals stechen. Doch bevor ich ihn tötete, würde ich ihm mein bestes Lächeln zeigen. Ich weiß, ich bin manchmal sehr grausam, aber er hat es verdient. Ich machte mich schnell auf den Weg zum Ministerium. Ich war mit meinen üblichen Sachen ausgestattet, was ich außerhalb der Schule trug. Um genau 19:30 Uhr betrat ich Karasumas Büro. ,,Sie sind genau pünktlich. Ich hoffe, dass sie bei allem, was das hier angeht, so eine Präzision zeigen." ,,Glauben sie mir das werde ich." Dies sagte ich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, welches er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte. ,,Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen. Haben sie die Akte analysiert?" ,,Ja, das habe ich." ,,Haben sie eine Strategie und wenn ja welche?"


	19. Chapter 19

,,Ich habe einen Plan, aber den werde ich für mich behalten." Er sah mich misstrauisch an. ,,Woran liegt das?" ,,Da ich alleine arbeite, braucht keiner zu wissen, wie ich wen töte. Diese Sache liegt ganz bei mir. Hier zählen nur die Resultate. Sie wissen, dass ich gut bin, sonst hätten sie nicht mich für den Job ausgesucht, sondern jemand anderes." Ich wusste jetzt schon, dass die Sache gezogen hatte. ,,Na schön. Kommen wir zu ihrer Waffenwahl. Was brauchen sie, um ihren 'geheimen' Plan durchzusetzen?" ,,Ich werde Nadeln, ein Messer und eine Schusswaffe brauchen." ,,Wozu die Nadeln?" ,,Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, werde ich ihnen meinen Plan nicht zeigen. Ich weiß schon was ich tue." Karasuma-sensei brachte mich in eine Waffenkammer wo alles mögliche war. Von Nadeln bis zu Scharfschützengewähre und sogar Granaten. Er gab mir alles was ich brauchte. Ich musste zugeben, die Qualität war wirklich 1a, genauso, wie in der Mittelschule. ,,Brauchen sie wirklich nichts mehr?" ,,Nein, danke. Mit diesen Waffen müsste ich eigentlich gut zurechtkommen." Nachdem alles geklärt wär, ging ich nach Hause. Ich musste einen wichtigen Anruf tätigen. Seit ich zu den Profis gehörte, hatte ich mehr Kontakte. Dies kam mir gerade sehr zu Nutzen. Ich rief Smog an. ,,Hallo hier ist Snake. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." ,,Ich helfe sehr gerne, besonders ihnen. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Er wusste meine wahre Identität nicht, sonst hätte er mich sicherlich nicht so höflich. ,,Ich brauche ein flüssiches Betäubungsmittel. Es soll in einem länglichen Behälter aufbewart, wo man mit Leichtigkeit eine Nadel rein machen kann. Dieses Gefäß soll in einer Halskette gefasst sein. Kriegst du das hin?" ,,Klar wann soll es fertig sein?" ,,Es muss in höchstens einer Woche bereitstehen. Wir treffen uns im Hauptquartier!"  
 _Fünf Tage später... _  
Smog hatte mir bescheidgegeben, dass meine 'Bestellung' fertig sei. Dies hieß, dass ich heute definitiv zur Bar musste. Zwar hatte ich das sowieso schon vor, aber naja. Ich frühstückte und machte mich dann auf den Weg zur Schule. Ich hatte die ersten zwei Stunden Sport mit der 3E. Dort angekommen kontrollierte ich zuerst die Anwesenheit. Alle waren da. Als alle umgezogen waren, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Sportplatz. Wir kamen an und die Schüler sollten drei Runden laufen, um sich warm zu machen. ,,Das ist unfair, können sie überhaupt drei Runden am Stück laufen, ohne dabei umzufallen?!" Das sagte Murasaki Takeru. Er ist seitdem ich ihre Klasse übernommen habe zwar nicht schlechter, aber auch nicht sonderlich besser geworden. ,,Soll ich mitlaufen?" ,,Wenn sie wollen und können, dann gerne!" ,,Wir machen sozusagen einen kleinen Wettbewerb und jeder, der möchte darf mitmachen." ,,Sehr gerne!" Dies sagte er mit vor Selbstsicherheit triefender Stimme. ,,Ich will aber eine Bedingung stellen." ,,Jede, die sie wollen." Das wurde erstaunlicherweise nicht von Murasaki-kun, sondern von Yagori Tameo gesagt. Bei ihm lief das gleiche mit seinen Noten ab, wie bei Takeru. ,,Wenn ich es schaffe, länger als ihr alle zu laufen werdet ihr anfangen und alle eure Hausaufgaben machen. Sonst müsst ihr, wenn einer sie nicht hat, alle zusammen die gesamte Schule inklusive des Schulhofes saubermachen." ,,Deal!", sagte die ganze Klasse einstimmig. Alle stellten sich an die Startlinie, selbst alle Mädchen würden mitlaufen. Wir liefen alle ungefähr gleichzeitig los. Die ersten 3 Runden waren vorbei und der Großteil der Klasse saß außer Puste und mit Seitenstechen am Rand der Laufbahn und schauten uns zu, wie wir liefen. Nun waren wir schon bei 6 Runden und alle außer Murasaki und mir hatten aufgehört. Er versuchte öfters mich zu überholen, aber ich machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem ich mich immer seinem Tempo anpasste. Nach einer weiteren Runde hörte er auch schwer atmend auf. Um sie noch ein bisschen vorzuführen lief ich noch eine weitere Runde. Als diese auch hinter mich gebracht war ging ich zu den Schülern und war kaum außer Atem. Alle sahen mich entgeistert, Takeri schockiert und wütend zugleich an. ,,Wer oder was sind sie? Sie können kein normaler Lehrer sein! Sie sind nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch mental stärker als wir! Wie ist das möglich?!" Ich sah ihn leicht lächelnd an. ,,Ich war nicht immer so. Ich habe trainiert, um so zu werden. Ich musste mich in eurem alter sowohl physisch, als auch psychisch weiterentwickeln und vielleicht solltet ihr das auch mal versuchen. Aus euch werden bestimmt mal großartige Menschen! Dafür müsstet aber was tun, den von alleine kommt so etwas nicht!" ,,Und wie sollen wir es bitte schaffen?! Wir sind die E-Klasse. Das E steht für Ende." ,,Ihr müsst über euren eigenen Schatten springen und dabei wäre ich euch gerne behilflich. Jedenfalls, kommen wir zu unserer Abmachung." ,,Wir werden weder das eine, noch das andere tun!" ,,Auch wenn ihr dafür von der Schule fliegen würdet?", sagte ich mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich wurde von alles geschockt angesehen. ,,Mit unseren jetzigen Zeugnissen würden wir nirgendwo anders angenommen werden! Das können sie uns nicht antuen!" ,,Das kann ich sehr wohl! Da wir eine Abmachung haben, die ihr aber nicht einhalten wollt, muss ich Konsequenzen ziehen." ,,Wir werden die Hausaufgaben machen! Versprochen!", sagten alle gleichzeitig. ,,Gut, dann lasst uns den Unterricht fortführen!", rief ich mit fröhlicher Stimme.__


	20. Chapter 20

Am nächsten Tag hatten alle ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Zufrieden setzte ich mich an den Pult und korrigierte diese. Ich war entsetzt, wie viele grammatische, aber auch Rechtschreibfehler drin waren. Ich seufzte und stellte mich vor ihnen hin. ,,Ehrlich Leute! Ihr könnt auch wirklich Garnichts! Ihr alle bleibt heute länger und wir arbeiten gemeinsam an euren Fehlern, klar?" Von überall kam genervtes Stöhnen und ich grinste breit. ,,Für jeden, der was richtig gemacht hat, gibt es eine Belohnung!" Alle Blicke schossen zu mir und sie achteten wieder auf das, was ich sagte. ,,Und jeder, der fehlt, wird bestraft~" ,,Und wie?!" sagte Gushiken Tao entgeistert. ,,Wenn ihr das wissen wollt, könnt ihr das gerne ausprobieren. Jedoch weiß ich nicht, ob ihr das wirklich wissen wollt." sagte ich mit einem diabolischem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich sah praktisch die Angst in ihren Augen. Sie wussten, was ich tun konnte, jedenfalls einen Bruchteil davon. es klingelte. ,,Macht bitte schnell. Ich würde gerne meine Freistunde genießen!" Und mit genießen meinte ich eigentlich töten, dachte ich bei mir selbst und musste abermals breit Grinsen. ich musste mich schnellsten auf den Weg zur Basis machen, da Smog bestimmt schon auf mich wartete. Auf dem Weg nach Hause konnte ich nicht aufhören zu Grinsen. Es würde so viel Spaß machen, Takaoka-sensei zu töten! Er hatte es so oder so verdient zu sterben. wir waren ja nicht die einzigen, denen er so etwas angetan hatte. Zu Hause angekommen zog ich mich um und nahm genug Geld mit, um Smog für seine Arbeit bezahlen zu können. das heißt, dass ich 5.000.000 yen mitnehmen musste. Ich wusste, dass es viel Geld war. mit diesem Geld könnte ich mir theoretisch einen Hund kaufen. Da mein Wunsch aber ziemlich speziell war, war dieser Preis mehr als angemessen. Schließlich nahm ich doch mehr mit, falls ich mir bei Gun noch etwas holen wollte. Da ich während den letzten sechs Jahren nicht ganz so untätig war hatte ich mir ziemlich viel Geld angespart. Irgendwie muss ich es ja loswerden und wo geht es besser als bei Gun? Dort angekommen, schlich ich mich direkt rein, um nicht von zufällig vorbeigehenden Passanten gesehen zu werden. Falls mich einer von ihnen aus irgendeinem Grund erkennen würde, würde das meinen Untergang bedeuten. Als ich eintrat sah ich als erstes Akito, der wie immer seit ich ihn kenne am Profitisch saß. Er wank mir zur Begrüßung, welches ich erwiderte. Ich sah mich weiter um und erkannte Smog in der Ecke. Ich ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. ,,Kann ich was für dich tun Kleiner?" sagte er spöttisch zu mir. ,,Ich hätte gerne meine 'Bestellung' wenn das möglich wäre." ,, Snake?! Das kann doch nicht sein!" ,,Offensichtlich kann es das doch." Dieses Mal war ich derjenige, mit dem spöttischen Ton in der Stimme. Er fischte einen braunen Umschlag aus seiner inneren Jackentasche. ,,Haben sie das Geld dabei?" Ich nickte und gab ihm das Besagte. Er wollte gehen, doch bevor er sich aus den Staub machen konnte, hielt ich ihn fest. ,,Du wirst so lange bleiben, bis ich die Ware kontrolliert habe. Ich habe viel Geld dafür bezahlt, also will ich ein perfektes Ergebnis." Ergeben nickend blieb er bei mir stehen. Ich holte die Kette aus dem Umschlag. Sie war perfekt, das musste ich zugeben. ,,Gute Arbeit, sie können jetzt gehen." Er nickte und verschwand so schnell er konnte. Summend hängte ich mir das Medallion um und angelte in meiner Jackentasche nach meinem Handy und dem kleinen Zettel, den ich beigelegt hatte. Dort stand eine Nummer, welche ich mir aus dem Archiven des Verteidigungsministeriums 'ausgeliehen' hatte. ,,Wer ist da?" ,,Hey. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich noch an mich erinnern können..."


	21. Chapter 21

Aus dem Hörer ertönte eine weibliche Stimme. _,,Nagisa-kun? Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich dich nochmal hören würde." _,,Könnten wir uns vielleicht mal treffen?" _,,Ist was passiert?" _,,Ich brauche nur etwas Hilfe von ihnen. Wäre es also möglich?" _,,Natürlich! Wann soll ich wohin?" _,,Wann du kannst am Treffpunkt in Tokyo. Ich bin jeden Abend da." Es blieb lange still am anderen Ende der Leitung. _,,Meinst du diesen Treffpunkt?!" _,,Klar, welchen denn sonst?" fragte ich unschuldig. _,,Ich komm Morgen Abend vorbei. Wir sehen uns dann Nagisa-kun." _,,Tschüss." Damit legte sie auf. Ich würde ihre Hilfe bei Takaoka brauchen. Er hatte sich auf der Insel, im Hotel verschanzt, wo ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen und besiegt hatte. Er hatte seinen Bodyguards sicher gesagt, dass sie besonders auf merkwürdige Personen achten sollen. Es würde auffallen, wenn ein Mann mit dem Aussehen eines Jugendlichen alleine im Hotel rumlaufen würde. Bitch-sensei könnte mir helfen weniger aufzufallen. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich meinen eigenen Plan nicht mögen werde. Sie muss mich umkleiden, damit ich aussehe wie ein Mädchen. Es würde genau so sein wie früher.__  
_Am nächsten Morgen...  
Ich hatte Vertretung bei der 2B. Sie waren alle sehr gut in der Schule und außerdem waren sie sehr nett mir gegenüber. ,,Guten Morgen ich heiße Shiota Nagisa und habe heute bei euch Vertretung. Was habt ihr momentan als Thema?" ,,Nichts, wir haben gerade das Thema Gedichte gehabt, wir sind damit aber schon durch?" ,,Habt ihr nichts, was ihr machen könnt?" ,,Nein, könnten wir uns vielleicht frei beschäftigen?" ,,Von mir aus. Aber unter einer Bedingung! Es bleibt still." Sie verteilten sich alle in kleinen Gruppen und Spielten etwas, was ich nicht kannte. Ich hatte auch nichts zu tun, weshalb ich sie beobachtete und währenddessen einen Stift kunstvoll über meine Hand wandern ließ. Das, was nach 'Pencil spinning' aussah war vielmehr eine Variante zu töten. Ich saß geistesabwesend hinterm Pult. Meine Gedanken hingen schon bei heute Abend. Was würde wohl Bitch-seinsei davon halten, dass ich Lehrer, aber gleichzeitig auch Killer bin? Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich am Rand meines Blickfeldes Schülerrinnen näher kommen sah. Ich hörte damit auf, den Stift herumschwirren zu lassen und sah die Mädchen abwartend an. ,,Ist etwas?" ,,Wir wollten nur fragen ob das stimmt, dass sie der neue Klassenlehrer von der 3E sind." ,,Ja das stimmt." ,,Wie kann das sein, sie sind so nett und unschuldig. Wie können sie es in so einer gemeinen Klasse aushalten." ,,Wir haben gehört, dass die Schüler richtige Monster sind und kein Lehrer es bei ihnen ausgehalten hat. Bis sie kamen und die Schüler bändigten. Ist das wahr?" ,,Das ist total... übertrieben. In Wahrheit musste man sich bei ihnen nur Zeit lassen. Man muss nur die Ruhe bewahren, dann kann man fast alles schaffen. An sich sind die Schüler der 3E eigentlich ganz zahm." Während ich gesprochen hatte, waren mehr Schüler hinzugekommen, um zu hören, wie es der neue Lehrer es bei der 3E behaupten konnte. ,,Das kann doch nicht sein, dass das alles war. Wenn es so einfach ist, warum hen nur sie es dann geschafft?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte unschuldig in die Runde. Lautes Gemurmel ging dur die ganze Klasse. Es klingelte und ich verabschiedete mich von der Klasse. Der restliche Schultag ging schnell vorbei. Nachdem ich kurz bei mir zu Hause war, um mich umzuziehen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bar. Ich ging entspannt durch die Stadt. Circa eine halbe Stunde später kam ich auch an. Ich ging direkt zu 'unseren' Tisch. Da ich schon seit Jahren zu den besten gehörte, hatte ich einen Stammplatz bei den Profis. Akito war auch schon da und wir unterhielten uns eine Weile. Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel geworden, was hieß, dass es dadurch auch automatisch voller geworden ist. Leute gingen ein und aus und es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Plötzlich wurde es ganz still. Man konnte nur noch das Raunen durch die Menge gehen hören. Ich drehte mich um und musste grinsen. Sie war endlich da! ,,Haben sie einen Mann mit blauen Haaren gesehen?" fragte sie einen der Profis an unserem Tisch. Er zeigte auf mich. Sie sah mir in die Augen und bevor ich richtig reagieren konnte hatte sie mich schon umarmt. Das heißt, dass ich wie früher zwischen ihren Brüsten 'gefangen' war. Sie ließ mich endlich los und ich atmete erleichtert auf. ,,Wie geht es dir Na.." Ich unterbrach sie , indem ich meine Hand hob. ,,Können wir unter 4 Augen reden bitte?" ,,Klar!" Wir gingen in eine Ecke? ,,Warum hast du mich nicht ausreden gelassen?" fragte sie schmollend. ,,Ich will nicht, dass jeder hier meinen echten Namen kennt." ,,Unter welchen Namen kennen sie dich hier denn?" ,,Ich glaube das kannst du sehr leicht selber herausfinden." Ich konnte das Grinsen nicht aus meinem Gesicht vertreiben._________


	22. Chapter 22

Sie sah mich überrascht an. ,,Ich kann spüren, dass du am Grinsen bist!" Das brachte mich nur dazu, breiter grinsen zu müssen. ,,Kann sein." ,,Also kann ich jetzt theoretisch irgendjemanden fragen, wer du bist und jeder könnte es mir beantworten?" fragte sie ungläubig. ,,Genauso ist es." ,,Dann tu ich das mal." Sie ging zu einem, der zwar kein Anfänger, aber auch kein Profi war. Außerdem war es der Typ, der mich am ersten Tag angegriffen hatte und ich ihn anschließend fertiggemacht hatte. ,,Entschuldigung, wissen sie wer das ist?" ,,Wer denn?" sagte er von sich selbst überzeugt. ,,Der Kleine da in der Ecke." Er sah mich an und ich wank ihm zu. Er schrak zurück und nickte schnell. ,,D-d-das i-ist Snake" sagte er mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Irina drehte sich blitzschnell wieder zu mir um. Ihre geweiteten Pupillen wiesen darauf hin, dass sie geschockt war. ,,Du bist Snake?! _**Dieser**_ Snake?! Das kann doch nicht sein!" ,,Warum nicht? Warum sagen das alle zur mir?" sagte ich schmollend. ,,Wenn ich jetzt so richtig darüber nachdenke ist das sehr wohl möglich. Du konntest ja schon immer gut deine Mordlust verstecken. Du warst immer der unschuldige süße Junge." Ich errötete. ,,Könntest du bitte aufhören, sowas zu sagen? Wir haben Publikum!" Sie sah sich um und lachte. ,,Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein _~Snake-chan~_." Alle hielten bei diesem Spitznamen die Luft an. Jeder wollte wissen wie ich darauf reagieren würde. ,,Ist es aber _~Bitch-sensei~_!" Sie sah mich gespielt empört an. ,,Wie hast du mich genannt?!" Es war komplett still und wir prusteten los. Alle blickten uns überrascht an. Wir gingen gemeinsam zurück zu unserem Tisch. Sie wurde wieder geschäftlich. ,,Warum hast du mich hierher bestellt? Wenn es nicht wichtig wäre hätte das Telefonat gereicht. Also?" ,,Ich brauch deine Hilfe bei einem Auftrag." ,,Was kann ich denn was du nich ... OMG! Wenn du meinst, was ich denke, dass du meinst würde ich das mit Freude machen! Das wird so viel Spaß machen!" ,,Können wir zu mir, um das ganze in Ruhe besprechen zu können?" ,,Klar. Ich bin schon gespannt, wo du wohnst." Wir gingen los und kamen nach einer guten halben Stunde bei meiner Wohnung an. Sie schien nicht zufrieden zu sein, wo ich wohnte. ,,Warum wohnst du hier!? Du hast doch definitiv genug Geld, um dir sogar eine Villa leisten zu können! Und du wohnst wirklich freiwillig **hier**?" ,,Ja, es ist billig, niemand wagt sich hier hin und es ist in der Nähe von der Basis und der Schule." Sie sah mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. ,,Schule? Ich dachte du hast dein Studium beendet und hast dann mit dem Töten 'angefangen'." ,,Nein, nicht ganz. Sozusagen habe ich zwei Jobs. Ich bin zwar Killer, aber gleichzeitig bin ich auch Lehrer an der Gokuraku-Oberschule. Ich arbeite dort seit ungefähr 6 Monaten als Referendar. Dort zu arbeiten macht sehr viel Spaß und ich wüsche mir, dass ich irgendwann ansatzweise mal so gut werde wie Koro-sensei!" Sie sah mich traurig an, doch dieser Blick wich schnell aus ihrem Gesicht. ,,Das wirst du bestimmt. Wenn du beim Unterrichten auch nur halb so gut bist wie beim Töten, dann bist du der optimale Lehrer!" ,,Danke." sagte ich leicht geschmeichelt. ,,Welche Fächer unterrichtest du denn eigentlich?" ,,Japanisch und Sport. Warum?" ,,Darf ich vielleicht mal mit, um mir mit eigenen Augen ein Bild zu machen?" Dies sagte sie mit einem krassen Hundeblick, der bei mir nicht zog. ,,Von mir aus ja, aber ich weiss nicht, ob du einfach so mitkommen kannst. Damit du darfst, müsste ich den Direktor davon überzeugen, dass es entweder notwendig oder besser für alle wäre." ,,Kannst du bitte versuchen ihn zu überreden, dass ich ein paar Wochen beim Unterricht dabei sein darf? Bitte, bitte, bitte!" ,,Ich werde es versuchen. Aber Versprechen kann ich dir nichts!" ,,Danke, Nagisa-chan." 


	23. Chapter 23

Am nächsten Tag war ich beim Direktor und fragte ihn, ob eventuell eine Person mir beim Unterrichten behilflich sein könnte. ,,Wer ist diese Person und warum sollte sie ihrem Unterricht beiwohnen? Ist sie qualifiziert? Hat sie Erfahrung im Unterrichten?" ,,Sie ist meine alte Lehrerin, sie ist mehr als qualifiziert. Sie hat mir vieles beigebracht, was ich heute selbst beim Unterricht einsetze. Sie hat gefragt, ob sie für ein paar Wochen mit zum Unterricht könnte und mir wenn nötig ein paar Tips zu geben, um meinen Unterricht effizienter zu machen." Da selbst er wusste, dass ich der einzige Lehrer war, der mit der 3E zurechtkam, willigte er schließlich ein. Für dieses Gespräch hatte ich meine Freistunde geopfert, aber da dies für Bitch-sensei war machte es mir nichts aus. Ich hatte Unterricht bei der 3E. In ihrem Klassenraum angekommen stellte ich mich hinter den Pult. ,,Guten Morgen." ,,Guten Morgen, Shiota-sensei!" erklang von der ganzen Klasse. ,,Ich nehme an ihr habt alle eure Hausaufgaben gemacht?" Alle nickten. ,,Dann bespricht diese mal mit eurem Sitznachbar, während ich durch die Reihen gehe. Außerdem muss ich ein wichtiges Telefonat führen, was heißt, dass ihr leise sein müsst." ,,Und was wenn wir es nicht sind?!" ,,Dann müsst ihr als Hausaufgabe einen Text abschreiben, den ich euch gebe und ihr wisst, was passiert, wenn ihr eure Hausaugaben nicht macht." sagte ich mit einer unschuldigen Miene. Es blieb komplett still. Alle kontrollierten mit ihrem Nachbarn die Hausaufgaben und ich ging durch die Reihen, um sicherzustellen, dass auch wirklich alle die Hausaufgaben hatten. Als dieses Unterfahren beendet war und ich sichergestellt hatte, dass jeder die Hausaufgaben hatte setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz. Ich nahm mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und rief Bitch-sensei an. _,,Hallo Nagisa-chan wie geht es dir?"_ ,,Gut dir?" Ich bemerkte sofort, dass alle aufmerksam zuhörten, aber ich tat so, als ob es mir nicht aufgefallen wäre. _,,Warum rufst du an? Soll ich etwa bei dir vorbei kommen und dir wegen dem Auftrag helfen?"_ ,,Nein, aber ich war eben beim Direktor und er hat zugestimmt." _,,Das ist ja toll! Zufällig habe ich gerade Zeit. Darf ich auch direkt vorbei kommen?"_ ,,Klar warum nicht. Ich nehme an du hast recherchiert?" _,,Ja."_ ,,Also weißt du, wo der Klassenraum der 3E ist?" sagte ich flüsternd in den Hörer. _,,Ja, aber warum flüsterst du?"_ ,,Nur so." sagte ich wieder in normaler Lautstärke. _,,Ok, ich bin in ca. 5 Minuten da. ~Bis gleich~!" _,,Ja." Damit legte ich auf und sah in die Klasse. Ich sah in interessierte Blicke. ,,Wer war das?" ,,Worüber haben sie geredet?" ,,Warum haben sie geflüstert?" ,,Also, 1.ist es unhöflich, bei einem Telefonat zu lauschen und 2. geht euch das nichts an." Getuschel ging durch die Klasse. Es wurde erst nach ungefähr 7 oder 8 Minuten still und das nur weil es an der Tür klopfte. ,,Herein!" Bitch-sensei betrat den Raum. Sie hatte ihr übliches Outfit und zusätzlich eine Sonnenbrille an. ,,Da bist du ja!" sagte ich. ,,Entschuldige Nagisa-chan. Es hat länger gedauert als erwartet." ,,Könntest du mich bitte nicht so nennen?" ,,Aber warum?!" sagte sie und zog einen Schmollmund. ,,Egal, mach was du willst!" sagte ich genervt. ,,Hallo Schüler der 3E. ich bin Irina Jelavic und jeder der auf die Idee kommt mich anders zu nennen wird noch was erleben! Ich werde jetzt ein paar Wochen Nagisa-chans Unterricht beiwohnen, was bedeutet, dass ihr mich öfters sehen werdet." sagte sie mit lüsterner Stimme. Ich sah wie alle Jungs sie mit offenem Mund angafften. Der Unterricht ging weiter und ich spürte dass niemand anwesend war. Ich seufzte. ,,Schießt los, was wollt ihr wissen." ,,Warum ist sie hier?" ,,Woher kennen sie sich?" ,,Warum spricht sie euch mit -chan an?" ,,Sind sie zusammen?" Irina ergriff das Wort. ,,Ich werde jetzt alle fragen in der Reihenfolge beantworten, wie sie gestellt wurden. Ich bin hier, um Nagisa beim Unterrichten zuzusehen. Er war mein Schüler als er noch an der Mittelschule war. Er ist halt süß! Findet ihr etwa nicht? Wir sind nicht zusammen. Jedenfalls noch nicht." Das letzte sagte sie leise aber dennoch hatte es jeder gehört. Alle Blicke schossen zu mir. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. ,,Sie verarscht euch, nur zur Info. Habt ihr noch mehr Fragen oder können wir weitermachen?" Ein Mädchen zeigte auf und ich nahm sie dran. ,,In welcher Klasse waren sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" Bevor ich auch einen Ton von mir geben konnte hatte Bitch-sensei die Frage schon beantwortet. ,,Er war in der 3E, genauso wie ihr."__


	24. Chapter 24

,,Waaaaaaaaas?!" Ich lächelte. ,,Genau. Mir wurde auch ständig 'Versager' hinterher gerufen. Aber wie ihr seht hat das nichts an meiner akademischen Laufbahn geändert." Bitch-sensei lachte und drückte sich seitlich an mich. ,,Du bist aber genauso klein geblieben!" Ich wurde rot. ,,Na und? Es kann nicht jeder ein Riese wie Karma werden!" ,,Was meinst du?" ,,Weißt du nicht? Er ist 1,85m geworden! Das ist so unfair!" schmollte ich. ,,Worüber reden sie?" fragte eine Schülerin. ,,Wir reden über Akabane Karma. Bestimmt kennt ihr ihn." antwortete Irina. Alle starten uns mit aufgerissenen Augen an. ,, **DIESER** Akabane Karma?" kam es von allen. ,,Ja, warum?" ,,Der ist doch ein berühmter Politiker! Woher kennen sie ihn?" ,,Wir sind befreundet. Zwar haben wir uns wegen seinem Job schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber daran kann man ja nichts ändern." ,,Wo haben sie sich kennengelernt?" ,,Das geht euch nichts an. Was in meinem Privatleben abgeht hat euch nichts zu interessieren. Ich sage euch das was ich will und alles übrige kann euch egal sein." Dies sagte ich mit dem freundlichsten Lächeln, das ich hatte. Manche zuckten zusammen. Wahrscheinlich wegen meiner Aura, wer weiß. ,,Können wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht fortfahren?" Die Klasse nickte. Der Schultag war zu ende und ich ging zusammen mit Bitch-sensei zu mir nach Hause. Als wir in meiner Wohnung ankamen sah sie sich immer noch angewidert um. ,,Ich komme immer noch nicht damit klar, dass du hier lebst! Geh doch irgendwo hin, wo du Spaß haben kannst, wo du Luxus hast und wo du eine bessere Atmosphäre hast. Das ist hier ja kaum auszuhalten!" ,,Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Ich lebe hier seit fast 7 Jahren. Eigentlich ist es hier gar nicht so schlimm wie du denkst. Außerdem bist du nicht hier, um meine Wohnung zu kritisieren, sondern um mir bei meinem Auftrag zu helfen!" ,,Jaja ist schon gut! Was brauchst du?" ,,Du musst mir helfen, nicht aufzufallen. Ich nehme mal an du weißt was ich meine." ,,Das wird so viel Spaß machen!" ,,Dir vielleicht, aber mir nicht." sagte ich seufzend. ,,Wer ist überhaupt dein Auftragsgeber und noch wichtiger deine Zielperson, wenn ich fragen darf?" ,,Ich wurde von der Regierung angeheuert. Sie wollen, dass ich einen Schwerverbrecher töte und ich glaube, dass du ihn noch kennen müsstest." ,,Ich kenne viele Kriminelle. Du musst genauer sein." ,,Ich soll Takaoka-sensei töten." Dies sagte ich so beiläufig wie möglich. Ich hörte, wie sie den Atem einhielt. ,,Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Als ob der noch am Leben ist, nachdem was er euch angetan hat." ,,Es ist so wie ich es sagte. Nur weiß ich nicht ob das gut oder schlecht ist. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt die Chance ihn selber zu töten. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, um in das Hotel zu kommen, indem er sich verschanzt hat." ,,Jetzt verstehe ich warum es ausgerechnet ich sein soll. Ich hätte dir so oder so geholfen, aber dabei will ich dir definitiv helfen! Ich danke dir, dass du mich angerufen hast." ,,Ich danke dir, dass du mir hilfst. Ich wollte fragen, ob du mitkommen kannst. Aber nur wenn du willst natürlich!" ,,Wenn du bezahlst, bin ich dabei!" ,,Nich ich, sondern die Regierung bezahlt alles. Das heißt, dass du mit mir in einem Zimmer schlafen müsstest. Wäre das ein Problem für dich?" fragte ich schüchtern und wurde rot im Gesicht. Bitch-sensei umarmte mich. ,,Du bist ja so niedlich Nagisa-chan! Natürlich ist das kein Problem! Wann machen wir uns auf den Weg?" ,,Ich muss noch zu Karasuma-sensei um bescheid zu sagen, dass ich alle Vorbereitungen getroffen habe." ,,Was hat Karasuma damit zu tun?" ,,Er leitet diese Mission."


	25. Chapter 25

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Karasuma, während Irina für mich Klamotten kaufen war. Als ich ankam, ging ich direkt zu Karasumas Büro. Wie es scheint, hatte niemand gemerkt, dass ich da war. Ich betrat den Raum und stand einem überraschten Karasuma-sensei gegenüber. Dieses Gesicht habe ich von ihm nur ein paar Mal gesehen. ,,Wie sind sie hier rein gekommen?!" ,,Durch die Tür. Warum?" ,,Hat niemand gemerkt, dass sie hier sind?" ,,Ich weiß nicht, aber ich vermute mal nicht." ,,Warum sind sie hier?" fragte er, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte. ,,Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass alle Vorkehrungen getroffen worden sind. Außerdem wollte ich fragen wann ich losfahren kann." ,,Sie können losfahren, wann sie wollen, aber am besten fahren sie so früh wie möglich, damit wir ihn endlich aus dem Weg haben." Bei diesen Worten sah ich einen kleinen Funken von Wut in seinen Auge blitzen. Vielleicht dachte er an die 3E. Ich würde gerne wissen, was er gerade denkt! ,,Wann haben sie vor abzureisen?" ,,Könnte ich mich vielleicht schon morgen auf den Weg machen? Sie haben recht. Je früher er tot ist desto besser!" Schon im Moment, als ich dies sagte, wusste ich, das meine Augen nur so vor Mordlust glitzern mussten. Meine Annahme bestätigte sich, als ich seinen Blick sah. Er war misstrauisch, was ich ihm aber nicht verübeln konnte. Schließlich bin ich ein Auftragskiller, der nichtmal seinen Plan verrät. Ich glaube wenn ich in seiner Situation gewesen wäre, hätte ich auch so reagiert. ,,Kommen sie morgen um 10 Uhr morgens hierhin. Sie werden dann auf direktem Weg mit einem Helikopter auf die Insel geflogen." ,,Ich hab da noch eine Frage. Und zwar beinhaltet mein Plan einen Komplizen. Wäre es möglichen diese Person mitzunehmen?" ,,Was denken sie sich dabei?! Wie kommen sie darauf, das ich damit einverstanden wäre?!" ,,Wenn das nicht möglich ist, kann ich meinen Plan nicht in die Tat umsetzten. Es wäre doch unschön, wenn ich alles nochmal von vorne bedenken müsste!" ,,Das ist nicht ihr ernst?!" ,,Doch, ist es. Also geht es oder nicht?" Er massierte sich die Schläfen. ,,Nagut, wenn es nicht anders geht, dann von mir aus." ,,Gut, wir kommen dann um 10 Uhr her." Ich ging aus seinem Büro raus. Er wäre definitiv nicht darauf eingegangen, wenn der Auftrag nicht so wichtig wäre. Ich rief Bitch-sensei an um ihr zu sagen, dass alles nach Plan lief. ,,Hallo Nagisa-chan. Wie lief es?" ,,Alles läuft nach Plan. Wir müssen morgen um 10 Uhr beim Ministerium sein. Wir werden dann mit einem Helikopter auf die Insel geflogen." ,,WAS?! Schon morgen? Ich muss noch alles packen!" ,,Hast du das was du kaufen wolltest?" ,,Ja. Ich wette, dass du in diesem Outfit extrem süß aussehen wirst!" Ich stöhnte auf. Ich will garnicht wissen, was diese Frau alles gekauft hat. Ich verließ das Gebäude und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Als ich meine Wohnung betrat, sah ich gefühlt 1000 Tüten, mit irgendeinem mir unbekanntem Zeug. Wie es schien, war Irina vor mir angekommen. ,,Ich bin wieder da!" ,,Da bist du ja endlich! Was hat so lange gedauert?" ,,Es hat nicht lange gedauert. Außerdem wette ich mit dir, dass du auch erst seit kurzem hier bist." ,,Du hast mich erwischt. Ich bin erst seit ca. 5 Minuten hier. Woher wusstest du das?" ,,War nur so ein Gefühl." Sie glaubte mir nicht, beließ es jedoch dabei. ,,~Jedenfalls, jetzt wo du hier bist Nagisa-chan, können wir die Sachen angucken, die ich dir gekauft habe~" Ich stöhnte auf. Das wird schlimm, das wusste ich schon, bevor sie auch nur das erste Kleidungstück aus der Tüte gezogen hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein! So etwas würde ich niemals im Leben freiwillig anziehen! Am Anfang war alles noch relativ harmlos. Sie hatte hauptsächlich Kleider, Röcke und Tops gekauft. Aber was sie mir jetzt zeigte, war hoffentlich nur eine Verarsche von ihr. Sie hielt mir einen BH entgegen, aber das schlimmste was, dass er auch noch Push-up hatte. ,,Das werde ich nicht anziehen! Niemals!" ,,Warum? Da ist doch nichts schlimmes bei! Ist doch nur ein BH." ,,Es ist entwürdigend genug, dass ich Frauenklamotten anhaben werde. Ich brauch nicht auch noch Frauenunterwäsche zu tragen!" ,,Doch das musst du. Das gehört dazu! Das musst du durchstehen. Es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst." Während sie das sagte, versuchte sie merklich, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. ,,Wenn es nicht so schlimm wäre, warum lachst du dann?" ,,Es ist so niedlich, wenn du sauer bist. Bei diesem Anblick, muss man einfach lachen!" Das machte mich nur noch wütender, was sie endgültig zum gackern brachte. Es brach förmlich aus ihr heraus. ,,Ich habe es verstanden! Du kannst jetzt aufhören zu lachen." Beim Versuch zu stoppen scheiterte sie kläglich. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. ,,Hast du dich endlich wieder gefangen?" Sie nickte leicht. ,,Gut, dann kön..." Das Klingeln an der Tür unterbrach mich. ,,Erwartest du etwa Besuch?" Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wer könnte das wohl sein? ,,Pack die Sachen bitte weg, bevor jemand es sehen könnte. Ich habe keine Lust, das egal wer an der Tür ist denken könnte, dass ich einen Kink oder so hätte." Sie fing wieder an zu lachen. ,,Was war jetzt lustig?" fragte ich genervt. ,,Nichts, nichts." Ich ging kopfschüttelnd zur Tür und betätigte den Knopf, der unten die Freisprechanlage auslöste. ,,Hallo? Wer ist da?" ,,Hallo Nagisa. Hier ist Eichi. Kann ich hoch?" ,,Klar!" Seitdem ich mein Studium beendet hatte, hatte ich Eichi nur noch sehr selten gesehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Treppe hochkam, dann trat er durch die Tür. ,,Hey! Lang nich mehr gesehen!" Ich schlug bei ihm ein und wir lachten, wärend ich ihn in die Küche begleitete. ,,Nagisa-chan~ Was magst du lieber~ grün oder ro-!" Eichi starrte Irina geschockt an. ,,Oh, hallo ich bin Irina Jelavich. Und du bist?" ,,Uhm. Hallo ich bin Hokado Eichi. Ich bin ein Freund von Nagisa-kun." ,,Möchtet ihr was trinken?" Beide nickten und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Währenddessen füllte ich drei Gläser mit Wasser und ging zu ihnen. Eichi saß auf dem Sofa und Bitch-sensei auf dem Sessel. Ich gesellte mich zu Eichi auf die Couch. ,,Ich muss mich mal frisch machen gehen." Damit ging Irina ins Badezimmer. ,,Echt Nagisa! Wo kriegst du immer die hübschen Frauen her? Das ist unfair! Ich will auch." schmollte er. Ich stieß ihm in die Seite. ,,Hör auf sowas zu sagen! Das ist meine Lehrerin aus der Mittelschule, also pass auf, was du sagst!" Er nickte geschlagen. ,,Trotzdem ist das unfair!" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. ,,Worüber habt ihr schönes geredet während ich weg war~?" ,,Nichts besonders. Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, woher wir uns kennen." ,,Wenn das so ist. Was machen wir jetzt?" ,,Was wollt ihr denn machen?" fragte ich. ,,Wollen wir zocken?" schlug Eichi vor. ,,Von mir aus. Aber was ist dann mit dir Bitch-sensei?" ,,Ich kann einfach zugucken oder so." ,,Wie hast du sie gerade genannt?" ,,Mach dir nichts draus. Meine Klasse hat sie immer so genannt. Das ist sozusagen ihr Spitzname, den nur unsere Klasse benutzen darf." Er nickte zur Bestätigung, dass er mich gehört hatte. ,,Was wollen wir spielen?" fragte er währen er schon aufgestanden war und das Regal mit den Spielen was suchte. ,,Mir egal. Such dir etwas aus." Er zog eine Hülle hervor und zeigte sie mir. Es war ein Ballerspiel. ,,Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sowas spielst." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Du weißt bei weitem nicht alles über mich." Irina lächelte wissend. Er nickte und legte das Spiel ein. ,,Ich werde dich sowas von platt machen bei diesem Spiel!" sagte er siegessicher. ,,Das werden wir ja sehen!" sagte ich grinsend. 


	27. Chapter 27

Wir hatten mehrere Runden gespielt, aber ich hatte alle davon gewonnen. ,,Wie kann das sein, dass so ein unschuldiger, kleiner Junge sowas hinkriegt?!" ,,Ich kanns halt." sagte ich lachend. ,,Was muss ich noch alles von dir wissen?" sagte er gespielt misstrauisch. ,,Die Liste würde kein Ende finden..." Kennt ihr diesen Blick, der gleichzeitig alles, aber auch gar nichts sagt? Tja, den hatte er drauf! ,,Eichi, es ist schon spät. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt nach Hause gehen. Deine Freundin macht sich bestimm schon Sorgen." Er sah erschrocken auf die Uhr. ,,Du hast Rech! Ich muss los!" Er stürmte praktisch aus der Tür und als sie wieder geschlossen war lehnte ich mich erschöpft dagegen. ,,Nagisa-chan~! Wir müssen uns fertig machen~! Schließlich müssen wir morgen früh raus~." Ich seufzte ergeben. ,,Ich komme ja schon!" Ich kam bei ihr im Wohnzimmer an. ,,Wo wirst du eigentlich schlafen?" ,,Bei dir im Bett natürlich~! Wo denn sonst~?" ,,Ich kann dir ein Futton geben, wo du drauf schlafen könntest." ,,Das will ich aber nicht!" schmollte sie. ,,Ich kann auch auf dem Futton schlafen. Das wäre auch kein Problem." ,,Das will ich aber auch nicht!" ,,Man kann es dir aber auch nie recht machen Oder?" sagte ich lachend. ,,Doch, kannst du!" ,,Und wie?" ,,Indem du einfach mit mir in einem Bett schläfst. Wäre das so schlimm für dich?" Sie packte erneut ihre Hundeaugen aus. Ich konnte ihnen zwar gut wiederstehen, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu diskutieren. ,,Ich nehme an, dass ich nichts an deiner 'Meinung' ändern kann oder?" Sie nickte. Ich seufzte tief. ,,Na dann von mir aus. Aber versprich mir, dass du nichts unüberlegtes tust." ,,Versprochen~!"

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich dadurch auf, dass sich etwas, oder ein gewisser Jemand, sich grummelnd neben mir bewegte. ,,Karasuma~..." Ich würgte und stand auf, bevor ich mir ihr gestöhne über Karasuma-sensei noch weiter anhören musste. In der Küche sah ich auf die Uhr und grunzte genervt. Sie hatte mich um zwei Uhr morgens geweckt! Das war unverzeihlich! Da ich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können würde, beschloss ich Essen zu machen und es dann einzupacken, damit wir es auf dem Flug mit dem Hubschrauber dabei hätten. Nur im Fall der Fälle. Dann räumte ich auf, machte die Wäsche und schaute noch mal nach, ob wir auch wirklich alles nötige eingepackt hatten. Dann weckte ich Bitch-sensei. ,,Wir müssen langsam los. Ziehen dich bitte um." Sie gähnte und richtete sich in ihrem dünnen Nachthemd auf. Ich drehte mich weg und gab ihr genug Privatsphäre, wärend ich meine Sicherheitswaffe auf der Nachttischschublade zog. Nicht, dass sie noch jemand entdeckte. Bitch-sensei war nun fertig angezogen und ich schwang den Koffer über die Schulter. ,,Können wir?" Irina nickte und ich brachte unsere Taschen in den uns bereit stehenden Wagen der Regierung, der vor meiner Haustür wartete. Ich hievte das Gepäck in den Kofferraum und verzog mich auf den Rücksitz, wärend Irina sich vorne setzte. Der Fahrer startete den Motor und fädelte sich geübt in den morgendlichen Verkehr ein, was gar nicht so schwer war, beachte man, dass generell nur wenige Autos unterwegs waren. So kamen wir relativ schnell am Landeplatz an und stiegen von dort aus direkt in den startbereiten Hubschrauber. Ich setzte mich und Irina folgte. Auf einen der Plätze saß ein weiterer von Karasumas Angestellten und gab uns Zimmernummer und -Schlüssel, zusammen mit einer detaillierten Lagebeschreibung, damit wir uns ja nicht verirrten. Er war in genau dem selben Raum wie zuvor, nur waren wir diesmal nur zu zweit und offizielle Gäste. Ich müsste mich zwar trotzdem verkleiden, da wir nicht im obersten Geschoss einquartiert werden konnten, aber das war mir schon davor bewusst gewesen. ,,Wir sind da!" teilte uns der Pilot mit und landete auf DIESER Insel.


	28. Chapter 28

,,Hach! Das ruft Erinnerungen wach~!" quietschte Bitch-sensei. ,,Wie lang ist das noch mal her~?" Ich antwortete nicht. Wie konnte sie sich über sowas freuen?! Ich wär hier damals fast verreckt! Und hätte beinahe jemanden umgebracht! Nicht, dass es mir letzteres noch was ausmachen würde... ,,Na dann..." Ich packte meine kleine Sporttasche. ,,Legen wir mal los!"  
Wir wurden ins Hotel begleitet, wo mir direkt die Karte für das Zimmer gegeben wurde. Unsere Sachen wurden schon hoch gebracht und wir schländerten langsam hoch. Wir hatte ein normales Zimmer bekommen, nur dass bei uns noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Waffen, waren. Ganz plötzlich wurde ich nervös. Ich schluckte schwer und atmete tief durch. Warum? Ich hatte bereits so viele getötet... Da war das hier doch ein Klacks! ,,Komm Nagisa-chan~ Wir ziehen dich mal ahan~" Ich wich langsam von Bitch-sensei zurück. ,,K-können wir das nicht auf später verschieben?" fragte ich eingeengt. ,,Nö~ Wir gehen ja schließlich bald runter." Ich grummelte unwillig, ließ sie aber machen. Wir hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich müsste ihn innerhalb dieser Woche umbringen. Das war die Deadline - Und länger würd ich das mit den Klamotten auch nicht aushalten. Es waren noch vier Tage und ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht mehr so einfach werden würde, wie damals. Fertig angezogen schaltete ich mein Handy an und suchte Ritsu. _,,Hallo Nagisa-kun! Wie kann ich helfen?"_ ,,Hallo Ritsu. Könntest du uns den Plan liefern? Du hast ja meine Koordinaten." _,,Aber sicher doch! Einen Moment bitte... Hier!"_ Sie projizierte ein Hologramm - wie wusste ich nicht - und ich prägte ihn mir ein. ,,Na gut. Arigato gozaimasu Ritsu." _,,Kein Problem!"_

,,Hey Kleines! Magste ein wenig mit mir spielen~?" Kalt sah ich zu dem Mann auf. ,,Mein spielen würde dir nicht gefallen~?" Ich dachte mir schon Wege aus, wie ich einen Wixxer wie ihn auszuweiden, erwürgen, kastrieren und auf schmerzhafteste Weise töten könnte. ,,Nagisa-chan! Keine bösen Gedanken! " Sie war auf einmal so ernst...?! Passte garnicht zu ihr. Grummelnd entfernte ich mich von dem alten Sack und strich das verhasste Kleid glatt. ,,Könnte es nicht etwas unauffälligeres sein?" jammerte ich und sie grinste. ,,Natürlich nicht~ Wo würde dann der Spaß bleiben~?" Wir gingen weiter durch die Bar und prägten uns jede Kleinigkeit ein, die für unseren Auftrag relevant waren, sogar welche, die einfach nur witzig, wenn auch nicht relevant waren. Seit drei Stunden waren wir nun schon hier. Ab und zu hatten wir auch noch einen Drink zu uns genommen, um weniger aufzufallen, als wir es jetzt schon taten. Ich wurde von mindestens sechs Männern angesprochen. Das war sooo abstoßend! Mein Blick huschte über die Menge, bis mein Blick an etwas beziehungsweise jemanden hängen blieb. Es war Yuuji! Was für ein Zufall, dass ich ihn ausgerechnet hier wiedersehe. Ich wollte gerade meinen Blick wieder abwenden, als er sich umdrehte und mir direkt in die Augen sah. Wie viel Pech muss man denn haben damit so etwas überhaupt passieren kann?! ,,Nagisa-chaaaan!" Ich war dabei wegzulaufen, doch Bitch-sensei hielt mich auf. ,,Wer ist das?" flüsterte sie mir zu. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. ,,Ich werde es dir erklären, wenn wir wieder in unserem Zimmer sind." Sie nickte, um mir zu zeigen das sie mich verstanden Hatte und damit einverstanden war. Er kam auf uns zu gerannt und blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Er betrachtete mich mit prüfend. ,,Warum hast du sowas an Nagisa-chan?" ,,Ist nicht wichtig. Es ist lange her, seitdem wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben. Wie geht es dir?" ,,Gut! Ich bin jetzt ein sehr berühmter Gourmet-Tester!" ,,Das freut mich für dich." sagte ich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. ,,Ich habe dich irgendwie vermisst Nagisa-chan." 


	29. Chapter 29

Er hatte WAS?! Urgh... ,,Möchtest du vielleicht einen Shot mit mir trinken?" Ich schluckte schwer. ,,Du weißt schon, dass ich ein Kerl bin, oder?" Er nickte enthusiastisch. ,,Das ist mir egal! Ich mag dich und...?!" Ich packte, noch bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende führen konnte, Bitch-senseis Hand und lief, so schnell es mir mit den Absätzen möglich war, weg. Ich konnte das nicht! Ich hatte zwar nichts gegen Schwule, aber ich war halt keiner. Und die Tatsache, dass Yuuji hier war, machte meinen Job nur komplizierter! Ich musste ihm aus dem Weg gehen und gleichzeitig darauf achten, nicht aufzufallen, Infos einzubeziehen, voranzukommen und Takaoka töten.  
Das wird sehr anstrengend! ,,Warum bist du weggelaufen?! Der Typ war doch voll nett!" ,,Ich bin nicht schwul, das ist alles." ,,Na und? Vielleicht solltest du schwul werden! Würde besser zu deinem Aussehen passen!" ,,Irina!" Wir lachten eine Weile, bis ein großer, muskulöser Kerl in unsere Richtung kam. Ich bereitete mich bereits darauf vor, aufgeflogen zu sein, doch er sprach nur Irina an. ,,Hallo süße~" schnurrte er mit tiefer, rauer Stimme. Würg... ,,Hallo großer. Was gibt's?" ,,Nun ja, ich wollte fragen, ob du und ich-..." ,,Sorry aber kein Interesse~" Er schmollte. ,,Ach komm schon süße~." ,,Kein Interesse. Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen." Da war sie wieder. Die Auftragskillerin, die ich stolz meine Lehrerin nannte. ,,Komm, Nagisa-chan. Wir gehen." Brav watschelte ich ihr in den Stöckelschuhen hinterher und achtete darauf, niemandem in den Weg zu laufen. Wie konnte Bitch-sensei in diesen Schuhen laufen, geschweige denn morden?! ,,Nagisa-chan! Kommst du?"  
Wir standen an der Bar und sie bestellte uns zwei drinks. Während ich noch bei meinem ersten Getränk war hatte Irina schon ihr drittes leer getrunken. Kurze Zeit später kam der Typ, der Bitch-sensei angemacht hatte, auf uns zu. Dieses Mal sprach er jedoch mich an. ,,Deine Freundin scheint keinen echten Mann wert zu schätzen. Du aber bestimmt." Ich sagte nichts. Ich sah ihn mit einem zerstörenden Blick an. Er wich zurück und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken zu seufzen. ,,Wie hältst du es aus, wenn dich die ganze Zeit so schmierige Typen anmachen?" Sie kicherte vor sich hin. ,,Das ist Übungssache!~" Ich rollte mit den Augen. ,,Ich will den Auftrag heute noch zu Ende bringen. Ich muss morgen wieder in die Schule. Und wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne mitkommen." Ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude. ,,Sehr gerne sogar!" ,,Ich gehe in unser Zimmer und ziehe mich um. Ich kann nicht mehr in diesen Klamotten rum laufen." sagte ich erschöpft. ,,Aber warum? Dieses Outfit steht dir doch so gut!~" Erneut rollte ich mit den Augen. Wir gingen los und kamen kurze Zeit später an. Im Zimmer besprachen wir unseren Plan. Wir hatten alle notwendigen Informationen erkundschaftet. ,,Du lenkst die Wachen an der Treppe ab, ich gehe dann unbemerkt hoch, betäube dann die Security vor dem Zimmer und gehe rein. Der Rest ist selbst erklärend." Sie nickte um mir zu zeigen, dass sie mit dem Plan einverstanden war. Ich zog mich schnell um und schon ging es los. Alles lief genauso wie geplant. Ich schlich schnell die Treppe nach oben, kletterte in den Lüftungsschacht und zwängte mich ohne größere Mühe bis zu Takaokas Zimmer. Ich sah durch die Öffnung vom Schacht direkt auf Takaoka-sensei. Er saß auf einem gemütlich aussehenden Drehstuhl. Das war wesentlich einfacher als gedacht! Allem Anschein nach erwartete er auf keinen Fall mich hier anzutreffen. Das war sein endgültiges Todesurteil!


	30. Chapter 30

Ich stach mit einer Nadel durch den Korken in meiner Haslkette, sprang raus und stach direkt in seine Halsschlagader. Er war augenblicklich gelähmt und starrte mir mit einem überrascht Ausdruck in die Augen. Sie mussten wie verrückt glänzen. ,,Haben sie mich vermisst?" Er sah mich irritiert an. ,,Erinnern sie sich etwa nicht an mich?" Während ich das sagte zog ich langsam meine Maske runter und grinste ihn an. Man konnte seine Panik praktisch Fassen. War ich etwa so furchterregend? ,,Ich werde sie jetzt ein für allemal töten!" Ich stach zwei Mal in sein Herz. Am liebsten hätte ich unendlich weiter zugestochen, aber ich würde mein Markenzeichen nicht für ihn zunichte machen. Seine Augen wurden immer glasiger. Diese Tatsache brachte mich dazu, noch breiter zu grinsen. Ich hatte es geliebt, ihn umzubringen! Es hatte sich noch nie so gut angefühlt zu töten, wie jetzt. Ich kletterte wieder in den Lüftungsschacht und zurück zu Bitch-sensei. ,,Nagisa?! Gab es ein Problem?!" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich zu ihr auf, ,,Sehe ich etwa so aus, als hätte ich was schief gehen lassen? Ich bin fertig." Ihre Kinnlade fiel. ,,Bitte WAS?! Du bist ein echtes Monster geworden!" Elegant verbeugte ich mich. ,,Dankeschön~" Sie lachte und wir gingen wieder auf unser Zimmer. ,,Wir bleiben noch eine Nacht, frühstücken ausgiebig und rufen dann nach dem Heli." Erfreut nickend schmiss sie sich auf das Bett und nahm eine 'verführerische' Pose ein - welche mich vollkommen kalt ließ. Ich hatte kein Interesse. ,,Ich trink noch ein wenig von der Minibar. Auch was Irina?" fragte ich ruhig und entkorckte eine Flasche Cherry-Brandy. ,,Gern Nagisa-chan. Auch einen Brandy bitte. Der fühlt sich so schön angenehm im Hals an~!" Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und goss uns etwas ein. ,,Dann~ " Sie hob das Glas. ,,Ein Hoch auf Snake und den Erfolg~ Kampai~!"  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich früh auf und streckte mich. Ich lag neben Irina auf dem Bett, die eine leere Flasche Alkohol umarmte und im Schlaff leise schnarchte. Schnell zog ich mich nach einer kalten Dusche an und rief den Zimmerservice, bestellte ein riesiges, extravagantes Frühstück. Schließlich hatte ich es Bitch-sensei versprochen... Und alle Kosten gingen sowieso ans Ministerium. Also konnte ich mir so was ruhig erlauben. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich hatt genug Scheine. Die mussten ja auch mal weg. Vielleicht würde ich mir ein Auto besorgen - falls ich meinen Führerschein machen sollte. ,,Nagisa~?" schnurrte Bitch-sensei und gähnte. Seufzend gab ich ihr ein Glas Wasser mit einer Kopfschmerztablette, welches sie dankend annahm. ,,Komm. Wir essen. Ich muss ja noch zur Arbeit." Sie nickte und schlang erstaunlich viel runter, was ich jedoch nicht hinterfragte. Nach einer guten halben Stunde - Bitch-sensei hatte alles aufgegessen - rief ich Karasuma an. ,,Snake?" fragte er misstrauisch. ,,Gab es ein Problem?" Wieso fragte das jeder? Ich mein ja nur... ,,Nein. Alles ist glatt gelaufen. Ich würde gern den Helikopter anfordern." ,,Du möchtest schon weg?! Wieso bleibst du nicht und tötest den Kerl?" Ich seufzte und rieb mir den Nasenrücken. ,,Ich bin hier fertig. Er liegt tot in seinem Zimmer und ich hab noch anderes zu tun, also schicken sie den Heli." ,,Moment mal. Wenn du lügst, weißt du, dass du festgenommen werden wirst, oder?" Genervt fuhr ich durch meine offenen, langen Haare. ,,Das ist mir klar. Er ist tot. Überzeugen sie sich selbst von." Genervt legte ich auf und watschelte grimmig ins Bad, wo ich meine Zöpfe band. Wenn der Heli nicht kam, konnte Karasuma was erleben! ,,Irina! Wir packen!"


	31. Chapter 31

Zu seinem Glück hatte Karasuma einen Helikopter geschickt. Trotzdem würde ich warscheinlich ein wenig zu spät zur ersten Stunde kommen. Als wir mit allem fertig waren, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Heli. Ich war noch müde von letzter Nacht und wollte mich im Helikopter noch schnell mal ausruhen, bevor ich mich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Nach ein paar Stunden landeten wir wieder in Japan. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause. Dort zogen wir uns um und gingen zur Schule, da ich noch Unterricht hatte. Als wir vor dem Klassenzimmer der 3E standen, waren wir 5 Minuten zu spät.   
,,Nagisa-sensei? Warum sind sie denn so spät?." ,,Hatte was zu tun." ,,Zum Glück sind sie schnell wieder da! Die anderen Lehrer waren total fies. Dabei haben wir diesmal nichts falsch gemacht." maulte Mika-san. Ich lachte. ,,Die haben halt Angst vor euch. Macht euch nix draus. Und jetzt machen wir ne Stunde Sport."  
Warum waren die Lehrer so gemein zu meiner Klasse?! Ich war wütend. Ich hatte sie so gut erzogen wie ich konnte, hatte ihr schlechtes Benehmen grundlegend verändert! Und trotz allen meiner Bemühungen wurden sie von den Anderen diskriminiert! Wutschnaubend stürmte ich ins Lehrerzimmer und sah die Ersatzlehrer einen nach dem anderen an. ,,Wagt es ja nicht, jemals wieder meine Klasse schlecht zu behandeln." knurrte ich und sie starrten mich erschrocken an. Es tat gut, diejenigen, die mich so verärgert haben vor Angst zitternd vor mir sitzen zu sehen. Zufrieden begab ich mich wieder zu meinem Unterricht und führte auch weiterhin einen normalen Tag. Gegen Abend spazierte ich summend in die Bar. Dort angekommen, erstarrte ich, noch bevor meine Finger die Tür berühren konnten. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Die Stimmung war total angespannt! Meinem Instinkt trotzend legte ich die Maske an und betrat den von Killern gefüllten Raum. Karasuma und zwei seiner Gorillas standen in der Mitte und sahen mir direckt ins verhüllte Gesicht. ,,Dein Lohn!" Ich blinzelte. War Karasuma ernsthaft persönlich hergekommen, um mir das Geld zu übergeben? Einer der Bodyguards warf mir einen großen, dicken Umschlag zu und ich fing ihn irritiert auf. Er war verdammt schwehr für ein packen Geld. ,,Wie viel?" ,,3.000.000.000¥." Mir stand der Mund offen. God bless my mask. ,,Das sind ein paar Nullen mehr als vereinbart..." murmelte ich und er nickte. ,,Du hast die Zeitspanne von einer Woche auf einen Tag eingeschränkt und warst zusätzlich noch unauffällig, womit der Mord von keiner aussenstehenden Person wahrgenommen wurde. Deswegen entschied sich das Ministerium dazu, deinen Lohn zu erhöhen." Whoa... ,,Ich habe eine Bitte." Fragend sah er mich an. ,,Ein Freund von mir ist Lehrer und macht bald mit seiner Klasse eine Klassenfahrt. Könnten sie etwas auf der Insel arrangieren?" Hatte ich den Bogen überspannt? ,,Welche Klassenstufe?" ,,3 Klasse Mittelschule." ,,Hm... lässt sich einrichten." Ja! Verdammt, JA!!! ,,Danke." Ich drehte mich um und ging beschwingt nach Hause. Meine Schüler würden sich sicher freuen~  
 _Am nächsten Tag..._  
,,Hallo Schüler!" ,,Guten Morgen Nagisa-sensei!" Gut. ,,Ich habe bereits ein Ziel für unseren Klassenausflug gefunden." Es kam stöhnen von allen seiten und ich legte den Kopf schief. ,,Wollt ihr nicht mal hören, wo ich euch hinbringen will?" ,,Doch doch... Machen sie einfach weiter..." Sie klangen so entmutigt... ,,Wo seid ihr denn letztes Jahr gefahren?" ,,Wir durften nicht. Der Lehrer hat sich geweigert und hat gesagt er hätte keine Lust mit solchen Kindern zu fahren. Obwohl wir damals noch nicht mal groß was angestellt hatten..." Aha. Das war also das Problem. Deswegen hassten sie es hier. Konnte ich total nachvollziehen. ,,So... Aber dieses Jahr fahren wir auf jeden Fall! Und ich habe bereits alles geklärt." ,,W-was machen wir?" piepste ein Mädchen aus der hintersten Reihe. ,,Wir fahren auf eine Privatinsel~ Alles auf mich!"


	32. Chapter 32

,,Whoooooaaaaah!" Ich musste einfach lächeln. Sie sahen so fröhlich aus! ,,Ernsthaft jetzt?! Ist das nicht super teuer?!" ,,Überlasst das mir!" Sie waren laut und ich versuchte noch nicht mal, sie zu beruhigen. Statt dessen nahm ich mein Handy raus und kontaktierte Karasuma.   
**N: Wie viel für die Insel?  
K: Wird vom Staat bezahlt. Dafür musst du uns immer zur Verfügung stehen, falls erneut ein Killer gebraucht werden sollte. Du wirst natürlich auch für deine Dienste entschädigt und nicht von der Polizei oder irgendwelchen, dem Staat unterliegenden, Geheimdiensten aufgehalten.**  
Verdammt, schrieb er viel!   
**N: In Ordnung. Einverstanden.**  
War erstaunlich einfach gewesen. Und inzwischen war es auch etwas leiser geworden. ,,So! Ich stelle mal etwas klar!" rief ich in die Runde und klatschte in die Hände. ,,Nichts, ABSOLUT GARNICHTS, was auf der Insel passiert kommt an die Öffentlichkeit! Weder was ihr gemacht habt, noch was ich gemacht habe! Ihr dürft euch austoben, solang es nicht gegen das Gesetz verstößt. Naja, vielleicht lass ich euch sogar ein wenig Alkohol trinken, wenn ihr euch benehmt! Und ihr dürft eure Zimmer selbst zusammenstellen! Mädchen-Jungen Verbindungen sind NICHT verboten, solange beide Seiten übereinstimmen. Was ihr im Zimmer dann tut ist euer ding. Aber benutzt bitte, falls es dazu kommt, Kondome. Selbst zwischen Jungs." Man starrte mich mit offenem Mund an, bis die ersten verstanden was ich meinte und rot wurden. ,,Nagisa-sensei!" rief Kouroo-kun, einer meiner leiseren Schüler rekn. ,,Was gibt's?" ,,Meinen sie das ernst?" ,,Klar. Hab ich euch jemals angelogen?" ,,Woohoo!" Ich hatte eher erwartet, dass die Jungs lauter jubeln würden, doch die Mädchen grinsten sich untereinander an. ,,Wie groß sind die Zimmer?" Wie groß waren die noch mal... ,,Doppelzimmer, soweit ich mich erinnere." Sofort schwärmten die Mädchen aus und hängten sich jeweilig an einen Jungen, welche sie dann errötend betrachteten. Es blieben noch ein paar einzelne Jungen und Mädchen, die sich nur verwirrt umschauten. Und tatsächlich, ich sah auch ein Paar bestehend aus zwei Jungs, die sehr eng beieinander standen. ,,Gut! Ich hab bereits eine Liste vorliegen. Ihr könnt euch eintragen." Wärend sie sich darum stritten, wer sich zuerst eintragen dürfte, checkte ich meinen Kontostand. Beachtliche 4.783.169.995,62¥ Ich hatte wohl genug, um ein wenig Alkohol zu kaufen. Und ein par Snacks. Kiloweise natürlich. ,,Jeder bekommt 10.000¥, wenn ihr euch benehmt! Mir egal, was ihr damit macht!" ,,Heyheyhey!" Ich sah auf. ,,Was?" ,,Sie machen uns Angst." ? ,,Sie geben viel zu einfach viel zu viel raus!" Ich lachte. ,,Kein Ding. Das ist nix. Ihr seid einfach ne coole Klasse und ich hab haufenweise Geld." ,,Trotzdem. 310.000¥ sind keine kleine Summe." Ich wank ab. ,,Ich habe mehr als das Hundertfache auf dem Konto. Es ist wirklich nichts." ,,The fuck... Verdient ein Lehrer normalerweise so viel?" ,,Habe ich geerbt." log ich. Verdammt. Hätte mich fast verplappert... Na egal. ,,Aha." Ich musste sie von diesem Thema ablenken. ,,Was wollen wir eigentlich auf der Insel tun?" Ich wurde sofort mit Ideen Bombadiert. ,,Brettspiele?" ,,Kartenspiele?" ,,Schwimmen?" ,,Beachvolleyball?" ,,..." ,,Moment! Wartet kurz!" Es wurde still. ,,Schreiben wir mal alles an die Tafel und suchen uns später ein paar aus! Höchstens neun!" Am Ende entschieden wir uns für:   
-Brettspiele  
-Kartenspiele  
-Flaschendrehen  
-Beachvolleyball   
-Schwimmen  
-Tauchen  
-Federball  
-Tanzen(Im Hotel, also an der Bar und so)  
Und ganz zum Schluss einen Filmabend.  
Seufzend streckte ich mich und deutete auf die Tafel? ,,Alle einverstanden?"


	33. Chapter 33

_Tag der Abreise..._  
,,Alle da?!" Ich sah noch mal nach. Ja. Alle anwesend und niemand war zu spät. Gut. Ich ließ sie sich in einer Reihe aufstellen und an Deck des Schiffes laufen. Jedem meiner Schüler, der an mir vorbeiging, überreichte ich die versprochenen 10.000¥ Scheine. Sie starrten ein wenig, aber es war okay. Ich ging als letzter an Bord, nach dem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass tatsächlich JEDER oben war. ,,Wir können los!" rief ich dem Kapitän zu und wir fuhren los. Jetzt, wo ich mich dran erinnerte... Koro-sensei war doch seekrank gewesen... grinsend lehnte ich mich an die Reling. ,,Nagisa-sensei! Ai-chan ist schlecht geworden!" Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging zu ihnen. ,,Hier. Eine Magentablette."  
,,Endlich sind wir da!" Wir gingen runter und ich sah Karasuma am Dock stehen. ,,Karasuma-sen... -san!" Er drehte sich überrascht um. ,,Nagisa-kun?" Ich grinste breit. ,,Lang nicht mehr gesehen!" ,,Warum bist du hier? Ich soll auf einen... Freund von... Snake..." Er verstand. ,,Genau. Ich bin sein 'Freund'." ,,Na dann! Deine Klasse ist auch da?" Ich hörte einige 'Kyaaa~♡s' von den Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf. Stimmt. Karasuma sah immernoch gut aus. ,,Ich bringe euch mal auf euren Stock. 32 Zimmer, richtig?" Ich würde mit Kouroo ein Zimmer Teilen, da er sonst alleine sein müsste. ,,Genau. Danke." Wir unterhielten uns über alte Zeiten und verabschiedeten uns schließlich auf unserem Stockwerk. ,,Herhören! Holt eure Schlüssel bei mir ab!" Sie stellten sich pärchenweise auf und ich überreichte ihnen die Schlüsselkarten. ,,Ihr habt zwei Stunden, um alles einzuräumen. Danach treffen wir uns zum Mittagessen und ihr bekommt erneut zwei Stunden zeit, um zu duschen und euch ein wenig auszuruhen." ,,Wohooo!" Sie stürmten hoch und Kouroo wartete auf mich. ,,Komm. Wir gehen mal auf unser Zimmer." Er folgte mir sofort und wir unterhielten uns entspannt. ,,Wir sind da. Zimmer Nr.628." Summend drückte ich das Kärtchen an den Scanner. ,,Breite dich aus. Ich nehme das Bett näher an der Tür." Er nickte und räumte seine Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank. ,,Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Willst du reden?" Er sah mich überrascht an. ,,Worüber?" ,,Du stellst eine Frage und ich antworte, ich stelle eine Frage und du antwortest. Fair?" Er schien eine Weile über den Deal nachzudenken, bevor er zustimmte und sich mir gegenüber setzte. ,,Wie haben sie es hinbekommen, diese Insel zu buchen?" ,,Ein Freund von mir hat es eingerichtet. Er hat Verbindungen im Verteidigungsministerium und ist ziemlich reich. Deswegen hat er mir diesen Gefallen getan." ,,Ah... Ich verstehe." ,,Wie sieht es bei dir in der Familie aus?" Er seufste. ,,Meine Mutter und mein Vater arbeiten beide, deswegen passe ich auf meine zwei kleinen Schwestern und meinen kleinen Bruder auf. Mein älterer Bruder ist verheiratet und seine Braut hilft auch hin und wieder aus." Der arme... ,,Das muss schwehr sein..." ,,Ach was! Es ist zwar manchmal anstrengend, aber ich liebe meine Familie und sie bedeuten alles für mich. Und wie ist es bei ihnen?" Oh... das... ,,Meine Mutter und mein Vater haben sich getrennt, als ich in die Mittelschule ging. Meine Mutter wollte immer eine Tochter haben, also war ich für sie nie gut genug. Sie hat versucht, mein Leben zu bestimmen, deswegen war ich immer ziemlich schlecht in der Schule und mein Vater konnte mir da auch nicht helfen. Aber jetzt sind sie wieder zusammen und streiten nur noch selten." Er legte den Kopf schief. ,,Das ist auch nicht gerade eine normale Familie..." Ich lachte laut. ,,Was ist schon normal?"


	34. Chapter 34

,,Was ist dein schwächstes Fach?" ,,Englisch." antwortete er ohne zu zögern. ,,Ich kann Irina fragen, ob sie dir Nachhilfe geben kann. Sie war früher meine Englischlehrerin." ,,Gern! Wäre Toll!" Ich sah auf die Uhr. ,,Deine letzte Frage. Dann müssen wir los." ,,Hmmm...." Was hatte er im Kopf? ,,Haben sie eine Freundin? Also feste Freundin? " ,,Nö. Und ich habe nicht genug Zeit für eine. So! Gehen wir essen!"  
,,Es ist wirklich lecker..." nuschelte Ai mit vollem Mund. Sie sah in diesem Moment einem Hamster unwahrscheinlich ähnlich! ,,Stimmt!" murmelte ihre beste Freundin Rinka fast genauso vollgestopft. Und Kouroo machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe zu antworten sondern nickte nur zustimmend. Es gab Rumpsteak, Spearibbs, Schweinekoteletts, ganze Hähnchen mit verschiedenen Soßen, einige Eintöpfe, viele VIELE Eintöpfe, Salate, vegetarische Gerichte und zum Schluss:  
NACHSPEISEN!!!  
Tiramisu, Eiscreme, Fruchtsalat, Crème Brûlée, Panna Cotta, Manju, Daifuku,... Und vieles mehr! Wer sollte das alles essen?! Ich nahm mir im Gegensatz zu meinen Schülern nur wenig. Ich konnte wirklich nicht so viel essen! Aber jeder, der vorbei kam, legte mir irgend ein Stück Fleisch oder Beilagen auf den Teller, sodass ich das dreifache aß, von dem, was ich mir selbst nahm. Und der Nachtisch... So viel Zucker hatte ich schon lang nicht mehr gegessen. Ich war so voll! Nachdem jeder fertig gegessen hatte, machten sie sich zusammen auf zu ihren Zimmern. Ich ging gerade neben Kouroo und zwischen uns herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe. Kurz bevor wir unser Zimmer erreichten sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich etwas bewegte. ,,Geh schon mal vor. Ich hab was vergessen." Kouroo nickte und ging ins Zimmer rein. Ich schaute mich um. Ich spürte eine starke Aura. ,,Wer ist da?" Eine Person trat aus dem Schatten. Es war Karasuma-sensei. ,,Offensichtlich sind deine Instinkte noch vollkommen intakt." Ich legte den Kopf schief. ,,Warum sind sie hier hin gekommen?" ,,Wir müssen was besprechen." Wieder legte ich den Kopf schief. ,,Und was wenn ich fragen darf?" ,,Können wir diesbezüglich in mein Zimmer gehen?" Ich nickte. Wir gingen und kamen nach kurzer Zeit an seinem Zimmer an. Er legte die Zimmerkarte an den Scanner und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Piepen. ,,Mach es dir bequem." Wir unterhielten uns unverbindlich und ich begann Verdacht zu schöpfen. Er hatte mich ganz sicher nicht in sein Zimmer eingeladen, um über meine Pläne mit den Schülern zu sprechen. ,,Es reicht! Kommen sie auf den Punkt!" Seufzend rieb er sich den Nasenrücken. ,,Na schön. Ich will wissen, zu welcher Verbindung du mit Snake stehst." ,,Wir sind freunde, Snake und ich." ,,Wie heißt er?" Ich kreuzte die Zeigefinger über dem Mund. ,,Darf ich nicht sagen." ,,Welches Geschlecht?" X ,,Alter?." Wieder X . Er seufste ergeben. ,,Du wirst ja sowieso nichts sagen. Also... naja. Vergiss es einfach. Reden wir darüber, wie es dir nach der 3E ergangen ist." Ich erzählte ihm alles, was die Öffentlichkeit wissen durfte. ,,Und was ist mit Kayano-san?" ? ,,Was soll mit ihr sein?" ,,Seid ihr denn kein Paar?" Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. ,,Nein, nein. Sie interessiert sich nicht so für mich, noch tu ich es." ,,Es ist doch deutlich gewesen, dass sie an dir interessiert war!" ,,Selbst wenn, sie hat jetzt einen Verlobten." Er regte sich darüber auf, dass ihm nie jemand was erzählte und ich gähnte, sah auf die Uhr. ,,Es ist schon spät. Ich geh dann mal wieder." ,,Also gut. Gute Nacht."


	35. Chapter 35

Ich war müde! Schnell zog ich mich in Kouroos und mein Zimmer zurück und begann, mich auszuziehen. Ich wollte nämlich noch Duschen. Außerdem schlief Kouroo sicher schon. Als ich mein Shirt über den Kopf zog, ertönte ein leises Keuchen hinter mir. Verdammt! Kouroo schlief wohl doch nicht! ,,Sensei...?!" ,,Schlaf wieder. Es geht dich nichts an." Besorgt legte ich mich unter die Decke. Verdammt! Verdammtverdammtverdammtverdammt! Das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein! Schlafen... Vielleicht vergisst er es? Nee... Unwahrscheinlich. Aber, HEY! Hoffnung stirbt bekannterweise zuletzt!  
,,Sensei! SENSEI!" Ich schreckte hoch und sah Kouroos Gesicht genau vor meinem. ,,Aahhh?!" Ich wich zurück und er blinzelte. ,,Verdammt noch mal, Kouroo-kun! Ich hatt fast nen Herzinfarkt!" Er grinste verlegen. ,,Aber sie hätten beinahe verschlafen?" ICH hatte VERSCHLAFEN?! ,,Wieso hast du mich nicht schon früher geweckt?" Ich schlang die Decke um meine Schultern. Brauchte die Narben und das Tattoo ja kein zweites Mal zu sehen. Nach dem Sichelmond und dem kleinen gelben Oktopus hatte ich mir weitere Tattoos stechen lassen, selbstverständlich von Akiro, unter anderem eine Schlange, die sich von meiner Brust, über meiner Schulter bis zu meinem Steißbein schlängelte. ,,Sie müssen die Narben und alles nicht verstecken. Ich sage es ja niemandem. Alles, was auf der Insel passiert, bleibt auch auf der Insel." Ich war zwar erleichtert, aber es war etwas anderes. Ich zog mir schnell ein T-Shirt über und band meine Haare zusammen. ,,Komm. Wir gehen frühstücken."  
Unten angelangt sah man eindeutig einige Pärchen, die sich eng an einander schmiegten. ,,Oho! Schon ein wenig Spaß gehabt?" Wir lachten zusammen und aßen ein luxuriöses Frühstück. Dann entschieden wir über unsere erste Tätigkeit. ,,Schwimmen!" Die meisten stimmten zu. Es war schließlich schon sehr warm. ,,Okay! Umziehen gehen! Und nicht zu spät kommen! Ihr könnt euch später noch 'unterhalten'!"   
Keiner war zu spät. Gut. ,,Sensei?!" Ich sah zu Ai, die an Gouku hang. ,,Was gibt's?" ,,Warum haben sie noch ein Shirt an?!" Ich hatte diese Frage bereits erwartet. ,,Weil ich schnell Sonnenbrand bekomme. Und jetzt- alle Sonnencreme benutzen!" Die Pärchen rieben sich gegenseitig ein, Freunde halfen einander und durch mein Shirt musste ich nur Arme, Beine, Hals und Gesicht eincremen. ,,Und LOS!" Wir liefen gleichzeitig ins Wasser und ich wurde von allen Seiten nass gemacht. Schnell tauchte ich unter und schwamm ein paar Meter, bevor ich wieder auf den Beinen stand. ,,Wenn sich mehrere auf einen stürzen ist das unfair!" lachte ich und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mein Top klebte an mir und entblößte mene Muskeln. ,,Wow!" Ich sah auf. ,,Was?" ,,Sie haben ja ein Sixpack!" War das so erstaunlich? ,,Und?" ,,Sieht irgendwie hot aus." beantwortete Rinka meine Frage und ich zog die Augenbraue hoch. ,,Ach was. Übertreib nicht. Ich treibe nur mehr Sport als die meisten." Wir turnten noch eine weile und alberten herum, bis der Großteil meiner Schüler bereits müde wurde. ,,Sollen wir rein?" Einstimmiges bejahen ertönte und gemeinsam mit den Jugendlichen betrat ich wieder das Gebäude. ,,Und, was wollt ihr jetzt machen?" ,,Umziehen und Flaschendrehen spielen!" rief Ai und viele stimmten ihr zu. ,,Aber nur, wenn Alkohol im Spiel ist!" riefen einige dazwischen und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Bloß nicht übertreibe-?!" ,,Sie spielen doch mit!" Mist... ,,Na von mir aus..." seufzte ich und Kouroo und ich zogen und schnell im Zimmer um. ,,Sie haben ernsthaft kein Problem mit diesem Verhalten?" Ich wank ab. ,,Solang sie dadurch lernen, verantwortungsbewusst zu sein, hab ich kein Problem, nein. Jetzt komm. Hilf mir tragen." Ich schleppte also mit seiner Hilfe den Alkohol runter und stellte ihn auf den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum. ,,Na dann! Legen wir mal los!"


	36. Chapter 36

Wir setzten uns in einen Kreis und Kirarara (witziger Zufall) legte eine Leere Flasche in die Mitte, welche sie von der Rezeption erhalten hatte. ,,Wer fängt an?" ,,Erste auf der Klassenliste!" Wäre Akaashi Ai. ,,Los, Ai-chan. Du kannst anfangen." Kichernd drehte sie das Glasgefäß und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. ,,Wer die Quest nicht erledigen kann trinkt einen Becher Sake!" Na gut. Ich konnte viel trinken. ,,Kouroo-kun!" Oh! Er war bereits dran? ,,Bist du in jemanden verknallt und wenn ja, in wen?" Kouroo wurde rot. ,,K-Kira-san... murmelte er und Kirarara wurde rot. Die meisten Lachten und ich zählte, Schande über mich, dazu. ,,Los! Weiter!" Die Flasche drehte sich und blieb auf Sakura-san liegen. ,,Sakura-san..."  
Und so ging es noch eine Weile weiter und bis jetzt musste noch niemand trinken. Bis die Flasche auf mich zeigte. ,,Nagisa-sensei! Ziehen sie ihr Hemd aus!" Ich packte ein Glas, goss mir ein und trank es in einem Zug aus. Sie schmollten. ,,Das ist unfair!" ,,Was daran ist bitte unfair? Ich kann beziehungsweise will die 'Quest' nicht erledigen. Deshalb habe ich auch getrunken. Das ist nicht gegen die Spielregeln." Sie bettelten eine Weile lang rum. Trotzdem, ich gab nicht nach. ,,Ihr habt die Regeln selbst erstellt. Regt euch jetzt nicht drüber auf." Wir spielten eine ganze Weile weiter und die Flasche landete noch ein Mal bei mir. Mir wurde die gleiche Aufgabe gestellt, doch ich gab immernoch nicht nach. Nachdem ich zum dritten Mal an die Reihe kam, hatte ich keine Lust mehr immer die gleiche Aufgabe zu bekommen. ,,Alles was auf der Insel passiert, bleibt auf der Insel!" Alle nickten zustimmend. Ich knöpfte mein Hemd auf und streifte es ab. ,,Whoa! Das ist so cool!" ,,Tat das nicht weh?" fragte Ai erschrocken. ,,Schon. Aber ich wollte sie schließlich haben." Sie brauchten zwar eine Weile, um wieder richtig in Fahrt zu kommen, doch gelang es ihnen nach dem Vorfall doch ziemlich gut. Wieder kam ich an der Reihe, diesmal hatte Kouroo gedreht. ,,Drehen sie sich um!" rief Kouroo-kun und sah mich grinsend an. ,,Buhhh! Wie langweilig-?!" Ich schnappte mir ein Glas und schüttete es meinen Hals runter. Es wurde ruhig. Scheinbar hatte das ihr Interesse geweckt. Somit machten sie es sich zur Aufgabe, jedes Mal, wenn ich an der Reihe war, die gleiche Forderung zu stellen. Nach dem fünften mal gab ich auf und drehte mich langsam um. ,,Kyaaa?!" Ai's Stimme war nicht zu verwechseln. ,,Spielt weiter. Es ist bald zeit für das Mittagessen." Ich drehte mich zurück und sah in erschrockene und zum Teil geschockte Gesichter. ,,Was?" ,,Woher haben sie diese Narben?!" ,,Darüber will und werde ich nicht reden. Das ist nicht wichtig." Das sagte ich total beiläufig. Sie sahen mich alle schräg an, bevor sich ein Paar meiner Schüler halbwegs wieder eingefangen hatten. Ich bekam langsam Hunger. ,,Gehen wir essen?" fragte ich während ich mir wieder mein Hemd anzog. Alle nickten leicht abwesend und folgten mir zum Buffet. Als sie das ganze Essen sahen hatten sie den Vorfall von gerade eben schon fast komplett vergessen. Das Essen verlief wie gestern. Das heißt sie packten meinen Teller schon wieder mit allem voll. Wie soll ich so viel bitte runterbekommen? ,,Könntet ihr bitte damit aufhören mir ständig Essen auf meinen Teller zu legen? Mir wird schlecht wenn ich noch mehr esse." Ich lehnte mich satt an die Rückenlehne von meinem Stuhl. Die Klasse lachte. ,,Das war doch garnicht sooo viel." sagte Kouroo lachend. ,,Für euch vielleicht." sagte ich müde. ,,Ich werde mal ins Zimmer gehen und mich ein bisschen hinlegen. Wäre es für euch in Ordnung euch für diesen Zeitraum irgendwie selbst zu beschäftigen?" Alle schüttelten grinsend den Kopf. ,,Ich könnt alles machen, solange es nicht gegen das Gesetz verstößt!" ,,OK." sagten alle wie aus einem Mund. Ich seufzte leicht. Ich wollte nicht wissen was sie vorhatten.


	37. Chapter 37

Ich schlenderte zu meinem Zimmer und entriegelte die Tür mit dem Kärtchen. Ich legte meine Hand an die Klinke, doch hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, spürte, dass etwas bedrohliches im Zimmer auf mich wartete und begab mich in Verteidigungsstellung. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und sah in der Dunkelheit eine Person auf meinem Bett sitzen. ,,Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie hier?" ,,Ich bin es. Karasuma." Ich schaltete das Licht an. ,,Wie kamen sie hier rein?! Das ist Einbruch!" ,,Du warst nicht hier, also habe ich mich selber reingelassen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir meinen 'Einbruch' verzeihen." ,,Warum sind sie überhaupt hier?" ,,Ich wollte dich um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten." Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete ich seine ernste Miene. ,,Wobei könnte ich denn helfen?" ,,Ich wollte dich fragen ob du deinem 'Freund' bescheid sagen kannst, dass er bitte am Sonntag zum Treffpunkt kommen soll. Dort wird ein wichtiger Klient auf ihn warten." ,,Und wer ist es wenn ich fragen darf?" ,,Ich kann dir dazu leider keine Informationen geben." Ich nickte verstehend. ,,Ich werde Snake diese Informationen zukommen lassen." Nachdem ich dies sagte stand er vom Bett auf und verließ das Zimmer. Ich legte mich erschöpft hin. Wer könnte der Klient sein? Es muss jemand wichtiges sein, sonst wäre Karasuma nicht persönlich vorbei gekommen. Während ich grübelte driftet ich langsam in das Land der Träume. Eine Weile später schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf, da ich das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas vor sich ging. Vor mir sah ich überraschte Gesichter. Im Zimmer standen Kouroo, Ai, Kirarara, Sakura, Soma, Yuri, ... pracktisch alle meine Schüler. ,,Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte ich ruhig. ,,N-nix!" antwortete Yuri schnell. Zu schnell. Fragend betrachtete ich Kouroo, welcher mit schuldigem Blick zu Ai sah, welche schnell eine Packung Filzstifte unbemerkt im Mülleimer verschwinden lassen wollte. ,,Lasst das. Macht das nicht noch mal und ich lass euch vom Hacken." ,,O-okay..." Einer nach dem Anderen verließen sie das Zimmer, bis nur Kouroo und ich übrich blieben. ,,So. Jetzt erklär mir mal, was ich euch gemacht hab, damit ihr mir einen Streich spielen wolltet." ,,Äh-ähm... E-es ist nix gegen sie... Die anderen wollten... sie wollten nur etwas Spaß haben... Und... Streiche spielen... Das gehört einfach zu einer Klassenfahrt dazu..." Er sah schon leicht verängstigt aus. ,,Mach dir nicht gleich in die Hose. Ich bin nicht wütend. Aber, wie gesagt, macht es halt nicht wieder. Und jetzt geh schlafen. Es ist schon spät."   
Am nächsten Morgen starrten mich meine armen, armen Schüler verängstigt und gleichzeitig schuldig an. ,,E-es tut uns leid..." riefen sie plötzlich und verbeugten sich tief. Was zum-?! Das war so garnicht ihre Art. Also, sich zu entschuldigen mein ich. ,,Ist schon okay. Ich hab mich früher auch oft an meinen Lehrer angeschlichen..." Wir lachten wärend dem Frühstück zusammen und die seltsame Stimmung war auch beinahe verflogen, als Ai auf einmal ruckartig aufstand. ,,W-was ist mit den Narben?!" Ich versteifte mich. ,,Sie hatten uns versprochen, dass wir fragen dürften." Hatte ich das? Konnte mich wegen dem ganzen Alkohol etwas schlecht erinnern. ,,Es geht euch nen Scheißdreck an." knurrte ich. Ai fiepte erschrocken und in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Das riss mich aus meiner schlechten Verfassung und ich realisierte, wie ich gerade als Lehrkraft mit meinen Schülern geredet hatte. ,,E-es tut mir leid." Ich rieb meinen Nasenrücken. ,,Ich... habe wohl etwas überreagiert." Wieso hatte ich mich so schlecht unter Kontrolle? ,,Schon okay. Wir sind ja auch teilweise dran Schuld, dass wir überhaupt nach etwas so... privatem gefragt haben." sagte Iskey und rückte seine Brille zurecht. ,,Nagut. Dann gehen wir jetzt mal wieder Spielen, was!"


	38. Chapter 38

,,Diesmal ist es Beachvolleyball!" Die Hotelarbeiter halfen uns, ein Netz aufzustellen und liehen uns einen Ball. ,,Sie sind im Team der Mädchen! Weil sie so klein sind!" Ich wurde rot. ,,V-von mir aus..." Natürlich gewannen wir. Ich war schon etwas hochnäsig. Immerhin war ich wirklich kleiner und hatte hauptsächlich alleine gespielt. Grinsend streckte ich mich und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich... wollte töten... Mist! Ich schlug mir mit beiden Händen fest auf die Wangen. Es brannte und ich zischte leise. ,,Sensei?" ,,Es ist nix. Was wollen wir jetzt machen?" ,,Karten spielen!" ,,Und was?" ,,Strip Poker!" schlug einer der Jungs vor, wer genau konnte ich im Tumult nicht wirklich erkennen. ,,Wenn die Mädchen zustimmen... Ich bin dann Bank." Nach einer Weile hatten sich die Jungs mit den Mädchen geeinigt und stellten sich in zwei Reihen hinter einem Tisch auf. Die ersten Spieler standen sich gegenüber und ich gab die Karten aus. Die erste Runde gewannen die Mädchen. Die zweite auch. Und die dritte. Insgesammt spielten sie 83 Runden, von denen die Mädchen nur 14 verloren. Als die Jungs schon fast nackt dastanden, war es schließlich Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Die Jungs waren größtenteils erleichtert, die Mädchen schmollten. ,,Seit nicht traurig. Nach dem Essen spielen wir nur noch ein, zwei Stunden, bevor wir an die Bar gehen." Schon war die Laube der Mädchen wieder auf Hochtouren. Das Essen verlief wie die vorherigen Tage. Und somit waren wir eine halbe Stunde später wieder im Aufenthaltsraum. ,,Spielen wir weiter?" fragte ich Beiläufig. Jedoch weigerten sich die Jungs lautstark. Die Mädchen gaben relativ schnell nach und es lief darauf hinaus, dass kleinere Grüppchen Brettspiele spielten. Und natürlich spielte auch ich mit. Schnell waren die zwei Stunden vergangen und die Bar öffnete. ,,Los Jungs und Mädels. Wir gehen jetzt an die Bar. Zieht euch um und macht euch bereit. Und achtet bitte darauf, nicht zu viel zu trinken.  
Schon wenige Minuten später kamen die ersten, alles Jungs, wieder Runter. Die Mädchen brauchten dann doch etwas länger, waren aber auch bald fertig. ,,Wenn was passiert, kommt sofort zu mir." ,,Ja Sensei!"

Ich saß an der Bar und beobachtete meine Schüler unauffällig. Sie schienen sich auf der Tanzfläche blendend zu amüsieren. Wir waren bereits eine gute viertel Stunde hier und es war zum Glück noch nichts ernstes passiert. Aber natürlich blieb das nicht lange so. Eine Gruppe von älteren Männern mit Bodeyguards näherten sich ein paar meiner Schülerinnen und machten sie an. Natürlich ging ich sofort dort hin und wartete kurz außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Ich lauschte auf irgendwelche Übergriffe ihrerseits.  
,,Wollt ihr mir auf unser Zimmer kommen? Wir können da zusammen ein bisschen Spaß haben." Ich war angewidert, genau so wie meine Schülerinnen. ,,Ihh alterchen. Such dir jemanden in deinem Alter." Er wurde wütend. ,,Ihr werdet mitkommen, ob ihr wollt oder nicht." Er gab seinen Bodyguards ein Zeichen. Ich ging dazwischen. ,,Was willst du hier kleine? Siehst du nicht, dass Erwachsene hier arbeiten?!" Meine Schülerinnen zogen scharf die Luft ein. Sie hatten mein Gesicht noch nicht gesehen, da ich es gesenkt hielt. ,,Wagt es nicht meine Schülerinnen auch nur anzusehen!" ,,Wer will uns daran hinder? Du etwa?" Die Bodyguards lachten. ,,Ja, ich." Während ich dies sagte, hielt ich ihnen meine linke Hand hin und schob meinen Ring hoch. Darunter verbarg sich ein kleines Schlangentattoo, welches sich leicht verstecken ließ. Sie zuckten zurück. ,,Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte! Das wird nie wieder vorkommen!" Sie verbeugten sich tief und verließen die Bar. Die Jugendlichen beäugten dies verwirrt. ,,Wohin geht ihr?! Das ist doch nur ein schwächling!" Während das ganze passierte kam die Security vom Hotel. Als der alte, schmierige Opa die Security sah, stapfte er verärgert davon. ,,Wie haben Sie das gemacht?!" fragte eines der Mädchen. ,,Ich agbe Kontakte." sagte ich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. ,,Udn jetzt ab mit euch zurück auf die Tanzfläche." ,,Kommen Sie nicht mit?" ,,Nein ich gehe was trinken." Sie nickten mir zu. Ich ging zur Bar und lehnte mich an die Theke. ,,Snake? Was machst du denn hier?" hörte ich eine mir bekannte Stimme hinter mir.


	39. Chapter 39

Akito grinste mich an. ,,Ich arbeite hier. Und du?" ,,Bin mit meiner Klasse unterwegs." Er nickte verstehend. ,,Klassenfahrt?" ,,Klassenfahrt." ,,Wie lange schon?" ,,Ich glaube vier Tage. Aber ich kann da snicht so gut einschätzen. Immerhin kommt es mir so vor als hätte ich Entzugserscheinungen." gab ich frustriert zu. Er lachte. ,,Wie lang schon nicht mehr?" ,,Mindestens zwei Wochen. Das zehrt echt an meinen Nerven." Er lachte wieder laut, verzog aber gleich darauf das Gesicht. ,,Ist was?" fragte ich leicht besorgt. ,,Ich bin vorgestern auf der Treppe ausgerutscht uns habe mit die Rippen geprellt. Aber da hatte ich diesen Job schon angenommen und da konnte ich nicht wieder raus. Und die Deadline ist morgen früh. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's sauber schaffen soll." ,,Wer?" ,,Ein korrupter Politiker im dritten Stock." ,,Soll ich es übernehmen? Wenn es dir nicht gut geht wär es beschissen, wenn was schief laufen würde." Überrascht sah er mir in die Augen. ,,Klar. Wie viel willst du?" ,,Lass das Geld sein. Ich will nur ein neues Tattoo." ,,Das lässt sich machen. Ich stell dir ein paar Sachen zur Verfügung." ,,Danke. Ich lege dann heute Nacht los." ,,Bist du dir sicher?" ,,Jup. Das macht sicher Spaß!" Während ich einen tiefen Schluck aus meinem Glas namm, erschienen zwei meiner Schüler neben make aum Tresen. ,,Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich sie besorgt. ,,Jaja. Nur sind eineige von uns ein bisschen müde." ,,Wir gehen bald sowieso, da es schon spät ist." Sie nickten und teilten es allen anderen mit. Somit gingen wir wieder auf unsere Zimmer zurück und ich zog mich um während sich meine Schüler schlafen legten. ,,Wollen Sie nicht schlafen gehen Nagisa-sensei?" ,,Noch nicht. Ich habe an der Bar einen alten bekannten getroffen und ich will mich noch ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten." ,,Können Sie das nicht morgen machen?" ,,Nein. Morgen fliegt er wieder weg." ,,Ah wenn das so ist. Haben Sie noch viel Spaß." ,,Werde ich haben." grinste ich und quetschte mich aus der einen Spalt breit offen stehenden Tür.   
,,Ich bin da." Ich hatte Akito angerufen, als ich vor dem Hotel zum Stehen gekommen war. ,,Welches Zimmer?" ,,Im dritten Stock. Zimmer 281." ,,Alles klar. Ich mach mich auf den Weg."  
Das war einer der einfachsten Morde in meiner gesammten Kariere.


	40. Chapter 40

Natürlich ging ich direkt danach zurück zu Akito. ,,Und? Schon einen Plan?" ,,Nee. Schon fertig." ,,Nicht dein Ernst!" Er starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. ,,Doch doch. Er liegt tot in seiner Badewanne. Ich musste nur seinen Föhn reinschupsen. Und er hat mich noch nicht mal bemerkt. Der Kerl war in der Badewanne eingeschlafen." Akito lachte laut. ,,Da kann man wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen. Der Typ war einfach doof. Der hatte doch tatsächlich einen eingesteckten Föhn direkt neben der Wanne!" ,,Und er hat Badesalz verwendet. Roch nach Lavendel." Wir lachten noch eine Weile über die Dummheit des Opfers, bevor ich mich wieder ins Hotelzimmer begab und mich schlafen legte.

Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen und wir, meine Schüler und ich, verließen die Insel auf dem Schiff. Alles verlief ruhig und schon nach ein Paar Stunden waren wir wieder in der Schule angekommen. Die Schüler wurden nach und nach von ihren Eltern abgeholt. Ich wartete bis jeder abgeholt war und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war zwar relativ spät, aber ich wollte noch kurz zur Basis. Ich kam zu Hause an und zog mich um. Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bar. Als ich eintrat spürte ich diese vertraute Aura. Ich ging zum Blackboard und erinnerte mich wieder, dass ich am Sonntag hier her muss, da Karasuma mir einen wichtigen Klienten vorstellen wollte. Ich frage mich, wer diese Person sein könnte. Ich wusste nur, dass sie sehr wichtig sein muss, wenn man bedenkt, dass Karasuma es mir persönlich gesagt hat. Trotz dem Auftrag, den ich bald bekommen würde, sah ich mich auf dem Board nach einem Auftrag um, der sich schnell erledigen ließ. Gleich hatte ich einen gefunden und ging zum Leader, welcher ihn mir ohne Probleme gab. ,,Bis dann kleiner." Er war einer der wenigen, bei denen es mich nicht störte, klein genannt zu werden. 

Es war ein kleiner Auftrag, der auch schnell erledigt war. Ich ging erneut in die Bar, um meinen Lohn abzuholen, und anschließen wieder nach Hause. Es tat so gut wieder getötet zu haben. Es fühlte sich auf der einen Seite befreiend und auf der anderen berauschend an. Ich würde das Töten nie wieder aufgeben können. Es war mittlerweile ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens, ein wichtiger Teil von mir. Wahrscheinlich wäre alles ander gekommen, wenn ich nicht damit angefangen hätte. Zuhause angekommen,zog ich mich um und legte mich direkt schlafen. Ich wollte morgen noch kurz zum alten Schulgebäude, um ein bisschen zu trainieren. Letztlich ist das dann doch etwas zu kurz gekommen. ,,Na dann!" Ich stellte meinen Wecker um 6 Uhr morgens. Ich freute mich schon!


	41. Chapter 41

Ich wachte am Samstag also früh auf und bereitete mich vor. Es war lange her. Das letzte mal, als ich noch Zeit gehabt hatte, zum alten Schulgebäude zu gehen... War es nicht mit Eichi gewesen? Ich packte auch meine Pistole ein, nur um sicher zu gehen. Ich machte nich auf den Weg und kam relativ schnell an. Aus dem Schulgebäude drangen Stimmen. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Es war ewig her, dass ich meine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden getroffen hatte. Sie waren immer sehr beschäftigt und konnten deshalb nicht zu den Klassentreffen kommen. Ich betrat das Gebäude und sah Kurahashi, Nakamura, Kanzaki, Maehara, Sugino, Kayano, Isogai, Yoshida, Yuzuki und letztendlich Karasuma. Beim letzterem war ich überraschter als bei allen anderen zusammen. Er war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie hier hin zurück gekommen. Es musste einen bestimmten Grund gehabt haben haben, dass er da war. Ich wurde von allen begrüßt. ,,Nagisa-kun!" ,,Hallo Kayano-san. Wie geht's dir?" ,,Mir geht's gut. Ich freue mich dich wiederzusehen. Es ist schön viel zu lange her." Ich benickte das zustimmend. ,,Und wie läuft es bei deinen Dreharbeiten?" ,,Momentan habe ich frei." Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig darüber, was gerade in unserem Leben passierte. Ich erzählte ihr alles, außer über meinen Nebenjob. Wir wurden von Karasuma-san unterbrochen. ,,Nagisa-kun. Wollen wir ein wenig trainieren?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. ,,Also wenn wir trainieren, dann will ich als erster gegen Karasuma-sensei kämpfen." sagte Maehara. ,,Von mir aus lass uns anfangen." erwiederte Karasuma.

Alle zusammen gingen wir auf den Schulhof. Karasuma und Maehara bereiteten sich auf den Kampf vor und ich sah gespannt zu. Wie hatten sich die Anderen wohl seit dem entwickelt? Ich hatte sie nie trainieren gesehen. Hatten sie sich gehen lassen? Mit einer einzigen Bewegung lag Maehara am Boden. Ich starrte nur mit offenem Mund auf das Schauspiel. War Karasuma immer so stark gewesen? Was hatte Maehara bloß in seiner Freizeit angestellt, um so außer Form zu kommen? Ich war schon etwas enttäuscht. Auch Kurahashi und Nakamura erlitten das Gleiche Schicksal. Kanzaki, Sugino, Isogai und Yoshida hielten etwas länger aus und nur Kayano und Yuzuki konnten auch einen einzigen Schlag landen. Was zur Hölle...? ,,Nagisa-kun. Du bist dran." meinte Yuzuki außer Atem. Ich legte meine Jacke mit der Schusswaffe ab und dehnte mich. Meine Muskeln waren deutlich unter dem Shirt zu sehen. ,,Oha... Du hast ja richtig Muckis Nagisa-kun." rief Maehara überrascht aus und grapschte an meinem Arm herum. ,,Maehara...!" lachte ich überrascht. ,,Lass das!" ,,Der Hammer! Die sind hart wie Stahl!" Er zog auch mein Shirt hoch. Es wurde gefährlich. ,,Du hast sogar ein Sixpack!" Ich zog schnell den Stoff runter und tat so, als wäre ich einfach schüchtern. Immerhin waren Ladys anwesend. ,,Hör auf mit dem Mist. Du warst schon an der Reihe." Ich schmollte, wärend er mich endlich in Ruhe ließ. ,,Maehara-kun hat recht." sagte Karasuma-san. ,,Du hast nun viel mehr Muskeln als zu deiner Schulzeit." ,,Hahaha..." Ich rieb meinen Nacken. Meinte er? Ja, schon... Ich meine, ich hatte Jahre lang trainiert... ,,Ich bin sehr oft hier hin gekommen und habe eine Weile lang trainiert. Und ich bin Sportlehrer." Egal. Ich wollte anfangen. Das teilte ich auch Karasuma mit und er stimmte beinahe sofort zu. ,,Fangen wir mal an!"


	42. Chapter 42

,,Bereit?" Ich stellte mich in Verteidigungsstellung hin und spannte meinen gesammten Körper an. In meinem Job musste ich schleichend Töten und hatte normalerweise nicht die Chance einen ehrlichen Zweikampf zu führen. ,,Ja." Ich war bereit! Wir umkreisten uns eine Weile und warteten darauf, dass der jeweils andere angriff. Sollte ich anfangen? Aber Karasuma würde mich sofort abwehren... Sollte ich warten? Aber... ?! Karasuma griff unerwartet an und ich wich nur im letzten Moment aus. Keine Zeit, um mit nutzlosem Denken meine Wahrnehmung zu trüben! Ich griff ihn also zurück an. Überrascht wehrte er den Blitzschnellen Schlag aus und schlug ebenfalls zurück. Auch ich blockte und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Wir waren schon leicht außer Atem und trennten uns wieder. Außer unserem schweren Atmen war es vollkommen still. ,,Du bist besser geworden." keuchte Karasuma und kam noch ein Mal mit voller Kraft auf mich zu. Es begann ernst zu werden. Das machte so viel Spaß! Mit Wucht traf seine Faust auf meine Deckung und schob mich einige Schritte zurück, bevor ich grinsend auf meinen Sensei zu sprintete. Ich wollte ihn besiegen! Ungewollt ließ ich meiner Mordlust freien Lauf und machte einfach weiter. Karasuma blinzelte überrascht und verlor für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Konzentration. Das war meine Chance! Ich schlug ihm ein Mal in den Magen und gegen das Kinn. Es war nicht genug, um ihm wirklich weh zu tun aber genug, um ihn umzuknocken. Nach Luft schnappend lag er auf dem Boden und starrte mich offen überrascht an, wärend ich mich an meinem Sieg erfreute. ,,Wie...?! " Maehara war am ausflippen. ,,Wie zur Hölle hast du das gemacht?!" Ah... Vielleicht war das eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Mein Handy klingelte. Zum Glück! Ich rannte zu meiner Jacke zurück und fischte das Gerät aus der Tasche wärend die anderen Karasuma auf halfen. ,,Hallo?" _,,Shiota-san? Ich bin der Vorsitzende des Polizeipräsidiums. Mein Name ist Jumongi Saburo."_ ,,Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Jumongi-san?" _,,Könnten Sie bitte schnellstmöglich zur Polizeiwache kommen?"_ ,,Natürlich. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte zog ich meine Jacke wieder an. ,,Wer war das?" fragte Maehara-kun. ,,Es war der Vorsitzende des Polizeipräsidiums. Ich muss dann mal los. Wir sehen uns ein ander mal." ,,Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Kayano besorgt. ,,Ich weiß auch nicht. Er hat nur gesagt dass ich bitte zur Polizeiwache gehen soll." Damit verabschiedete ich mich erneut von allen und ging schnell weg. Nach wenigen Minuten kam ich am Bahnhof an und wartete auf den nächsten Zug, welcher auch bald einfuhr und eine halben Stunde später stand ich vor dem Gebäude. Als ich eintrat, wurde ich direkt von Jumongi-san begrüßt. ,,Danke dass Sie sich Zeit genommen haben." ,,Natürlich. Dürfte ich fragen warum Sie mich hier hin gebeten haben?" ,,Oh Entschuldigung. Ich wollte Sie darum bitten die neuen Rekruten einzuweisen." ,,Sehr gerne." Zusammen gingen wir in den Raum, wo die Rekruten warteten. In dem Moment, in dem wir den Raum betraten, hörte ich lautes getuschel. ,,Wer ist die Kleine?" flüsterte jemand und schon war ich genervt. ,,Das ist Shiota Nagisa. ER wird euch heute ausnahmsweise einführen." ,,Häh?!" ,,Warum er?!" Jumongi-san schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. ,,Tut mir leid, dass diese Idioten so unhöflich sind." Ich wank ab. ,,Ach was. Man gewöhnt sich dran." Leicht verärgert drehte Jumongi sich zu den Rekruten um. ,,Shiota-san hat sich heute kurzfristig dazu überreden lassen, für eure Einführung hier aufzutauchen. Dabei ist er selbst sehr beschäftigt." Sie grummelten und verbeugten sich vor mir. ,,Wann fangen wir an?" fragte ich und lockerte meine Schultern. ,,Wenn sie bereit sind." Okay. ,,Sind sie aufgewärmt?" Ich deutete auf die Rekruten. ,,Nein. Sie können mit dem Aufwärmen beginnen." Ich machte also die normalen Dehnübungen und so, bis sie meiner Meinung nach bereit waren und ließ sie sich vor dem Parkur aufstellen. ,,Ihr müsst den hier", ich deutete auf den Parkur, ,,drei Mal laufen." ,,WAS?!" ,,Ihr habt mich gehört. Anfangen." ,,Shiota-san." Jumongi-san. ,,Ja?" ,,Ich muss gehen." Ah. Deswegen hatte er mich geholt. ,,Alles Klar. Bis später." Während Jumongi ging stellte sich der erste Neuling an den Start. ,,Geht zu zweit oder dritt. Sonst dauert es zu lang." schnaubend befolgen sie meine Anweisung. Tatsächlich brauchten die ersten drei knapp zehn Minuten um den Parkur drei mal zu beenden. Außer puste ließen sie sich auf den Boden fallen. Zwei Stunden später waren wir durch. Die Ergebnisse variierten stark. ,,Na dann, auf zum Schießstand!"


	43. Chapter 43

,,Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr schon mal schießen geübt habt, nicht wahr?" Sie nickten. ,,Gut. Heute geht's aber um bewegliche Ziele." Tuscheln. ,,Können Sie überhaupt bewegliche Ziele treffen?" fauchte einer genervt. ,,Ja." ,,Tsk..." Der Kerl packte eine Waffe und zielte. Ich schaltete die beweglichen Ziele an und er schoss. Nicht eine einzige Kugel traf. ,,Gib mal her." Er reichte mir die Waffe. ,,Man zielt nicht auf das Ziel sondern dort, wo das Ziel sein wird." Ich schoss und traf. Mitten ins Schwarze. ,,So macht man das." Die beweglichen Ziele hatten ein bestimmtes Muster, welches ich mir nach kurzem Hinsehen eingeprägt hatte. Dadurch wusste ich genau, wo sie sein würden. Ich schoss bei allen fünf perfekt in die Mitte. ,,W-wie haben Sie das gemacht?" ,,Ich habe mir das Bewegundsmuster gemerkt, warum?" ,,Das meinte ich nicht!" ,,Was dann?" ,,Ich meinte, wie jemand wie sie sowas auf die Reihe bekommt." Ich schnaubte. ,,Ich bin hier um euch Sachen beizubringen. Wenn ich noch nicht mal das könnte, hätte mich der Chief nicht hier her bestellt." Sie schauten mich alle an. ,,Okay. Sind wir durch?" Sie nicken. ,,Gut. Wir machen jetzt Zweikampf mit Messer." ,,??!!" ,,Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder das Problem?" ,,Wir sollen jetzt mit Messern kämpfen?!" ,,Ja oder hab ich mich undeutlich Ausgedrückt?" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. ,,Gut. Dann gehen wir mal zu den Matten." Die Rekruten folgten mir leise tuschelnd. Als wir ankamen bat ich ihnen an mit mir einen Probekampf zu machen. ,,W-wir... lehnen dankend ab." murrte ihr Repräsentant mürrisch. ,,Okay. Ich zeige euch also einfach einige simple Bewegungen." grinste ich und wirbelte das überaus echte Messer herum. ,,Schaut genau zu, ja?" Ich zeigte ihnen die Standart Bewegungen so präzise wie nur irgend möglich. In den Gesichtern der Rekruten konnte ich erkennen, dass sie erstaunt waren. ,,Jetzt versucht es bitte nachzumachen. Teilt euch in Gruppen von zwei an." ,,Können wir vielleicht mit Übungsmessern diese Aufgabe ausführen, da wir noch nicht so viel Erfahrung darin haben mir echten Messern umzugehen?" Leicht seufzend nickte ich ihm zu. Alle atmeten erleichtert aus. ,,Wie alt sind Sie?" fragte einer der Jüngeren wärend sein Partner eine Pause machte. ,,23" ,,Echt jetzt?!" ,,Ja. Ich bin Lehrer an der Gokuraku-Mittelschule." Einer der Rekruten, die mir nicht besonders viel Achtung geschenkt hatte, drehte sich überrascht um. ,,Meine Schwester geht auf die Gokuraku-Mittelschule." Wir unterhielten uns kurz darüber und im Endeffekt stellte sich heraus, dass ich sie nicht kannte. ,,Okay. Schluss für heute. Ich muss bald los." Sie maulten entteuscht und gingen sich nach einander umziehen. Jumongi stand seit einer Weile in der Tür. ,,Vielen Dank Shiota-san. Kann ich was für sie tun?" Ich grinste. ,,Lassen sie mich einfach ein-zwei Runden um den Parcour laufen und wir sind quitt." Er lachte. ,,Natürlich. Kein Problem." Er begleitete mich also zum Parcour und ich zog mein Hemd aus. Darunter trug ich ein blankes weißes T-Shirt in welchem ich mich gerade ausführlich dehnte. ,,Stoppen sie?" Ich beugte mich vor, stützte mich mit meinen Händen ab, Knie auf dem Boden. ,,Fertig..." Bereitschaftsstellung. ,,Los!" Ich sprintete los, überwand die Hindernisse in Rekordgeschwindigkeit. Im Endeffekt lief ich insgesammt fünf Runden. Für eine Runde brauchte ich knapp 18 Sekunden. 3 Sekunden schneller. ,,Rekord wieder gebrochen! Du hast deinen vorherigen Rekord von 21 Sekunden um 3 Sekunden übertroffen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Ich nickte und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. ,,Was... Was war das?!" Einer der Rekruten war also früher fertig geworden. ,,Ich bin gelaufen." Meinte ich nur und knüpfte mein Hemd wieder zu. ,,D-das mein ich doch nicht! Wie-?!" ,,Tschüssi. Muss los." Und ich verschwand wieder, ließ den vollkommen überforderten Neuling stehen. Immerhin musste ich mich noch für das morgige Treffen mit Karasuma vorbereiten.


	44. Chapter 44

Shit. Verschlafen. Panisch zog ich mich an und bereitete alles vor. Im Endeffekt stopfte ich mir eine Toastscheibe in den Mund und rannte aus der Tür, wo Akito schon auf mich wartete. ,,Hey Kleiner. Hast'es eilig?" Ich nickte nur und mampfte das Brot. ,,Halt dich fest." Überrascht krallte ich mich an den Sessel als Akito aufs Gas trat. Er fuhr durch leere Gassen als wär der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her und brachte mich noch überpünktlich aber mit drei Fast-Herzinfakten an den Treffpunkt, ein großes, fancy Hotel. ,,Danke..." ,,Immer wieder gern." Er grinste, zog einen imaginären Hut und düste ab. Ich ging also rein und wartete in der Schlange vor der Rezeption. ,,Mir fehlen nur 15056.67¥ (121.97€) von der Rechnung~ Stellen sie sich nicht so an!"Diese Bitch vor mir... Ihretwegen würd ich doch noch zu spät kommen! Genervt zog ich einen 20000¥ Schein aus meiner Tasche und klatschte sie vor der Rezeptionistin hin. ,,Ich bezahle für sie. Jetzt zischen sie ab und lassen sie mich durch. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen hab ICH hier nämlich noch zu tun." Aufgebracht schulterte sie ihre Tasche und stöckelte auf ihren meterhohen Absätzen davon. ,,Ich habe eine Verabredung. Ein Zimmer unter dem Namen Karasuma." Die Rezeptionistin nickte erleichtert und suchte die Raumnummer auf. ,,Raum 265 Sir. 6ter Stock. Danke nochmal für ihre Hilfe." Nettes Mädel. ,,Nix dabei." Sie neigte kurz den Kopf und beschäftigte sich mit dem nächsten Kunden wärend ich in den Aufzug trat. Gähnend drückte ich den Knopf für den 6ten Stock und zog währenddessen meine Maske ein wenig runter, um meine Nase zu putzen. Natürlich hatte ich mich davor in den blinden Fleck der Kamera gestellt. _Bling!_ Angekommen. Ich richtete meine Maske wieder und machte mich auf die suche nach der Nummer im endlosen Labyrinth aus Korridoren. Da! Gefunden. Ich klopfte an, schaute auf die Uhr. Hatte es tatsächlich noh irgendwie rechtzeitig geschafft. Wahnsinn. ,,Herrein." Karasumas Stimme war wirklich unverwechselbar. ,,Ich bin da." summte ich, ging durh die Tür und lehnte mich gegen sie. ,,Machen sie schnell. Ich bin müde." Karasuma runzelte die Stirn. ,,6.000.000.000.000¥ bei Ausführung." meinte eine andere Stimme, die mir wage bekannt vorkam. Nein... Nicht wahr! Eine Person kam aus der Küche und winkte mir zu. ,,Hi Nagisa-chan~" ,,Karma-kun..." ,,Nagisa?"

,,Jah... Und so bin ich ein Killer geworden..." meinte ich gezwungen lachend und rieb meinen Nacken. Karma schien sich totlachen zu wollen, Karasuma hingegen schien richtig wütend zu sein. Wie hieß das noch mal auf Englisch? Ah! _Furious_. ,,Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?!" rief er wütend. ,,Was sollte ich denn sagen? _'Ja, hey sie aus dem Verteidigungsministerium! Ich bin jetzt Killer und sie können mich liebend gern mit Aufträgen versorgen~!'_?!" Karma lachte. ,,Tja. Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass du es bist. Immerhin weiß ich, dass du es drauf hast." Ich grinste verlegen. ,,Also. Um was gehts jetzt eigentlich?" Karma klatschte in die Hände. ,,Soooo... Wie du sicher bereits weißt, bin ich jetzt momentan ein Kandidat für den nächsten Präsident, ja?" Ich nickte. Lief im Fernsehen. ,,Ja, und?" ,,Wir haben ein Problem. Mein Gegenkandidat, dieses Arschloch Itanai Tskasa, ist mit einer Terroristengruppe, die Shatterai, im Bande. Sie haben vor, am Tag der Wahlen Sprengstoff in die Halle zu schmuggeln und diese wärend der Rushhour zu detonieren. Wir haben keine Hand- und Stichfesten Beweise, aber ich hab es selbst gehört, also..." ,,Möchtest du dass ich ihn und die Gruppe unschädlich mache." Er nickte. ,,Krigst du das hin?" ,,Wartewartewarte! Ich brauche mehr Infos! Wie viele, wo, wann, wie, bis wann?" Karma nickte. ,,Etwa 2000 Leute in einer Lagerhalle am Hafen. Alles Männer. So früh wie möglich und bis zu sieben Monaten kann das dauern." Verstanden. ,,Ich infiltriere und bringe sie um, was? Geht klar mit mir. Soll ich herausfinden wer genau hinter ihnen steht? Soll ich als Mitglied oder als Opfer rein? Ich hab schon Erfahrung mit Opfer-Spielen."


	45. Chapter 45

,,Äh... Was?" ,,Ich bring dir mehr Infos über diejenigen, die hinter dem Ganzen stehen. Seh es als freundschaftliches Extra an. Ah, aber die 6.000.000.000.000¥ musst du trotzdem bezahlen. Ich arbeite nicht für lau." Karma nickte. ,,Kay. Wäre perfekt. Wann fängst du an?" ,,Wenn die Schulferien beginnen. Immerhin hab ich noch meinen Tagjob." Karma und Karasuma sahen sich an, bevor sie sich zunickten. ,,Wir möchten, dass du für das Verteidigungsministerium arbeitest." Huh? ,,Bitte?" ,,Schon richtig gehört." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Tut mir leid, aber meine Klasse ist mir echt wichtig. Ich bin der Lehrer, der die Problemklassen unterrichtet." Karma nickte verstehend. ,,Okay. Aber wir sind hier, falls du dich umentschieden solltest." Ich wank ihnen zu und machte mich auf den Weg nach hause. ,,Hey Puppe~" Ich war doch gerade erst eine Straße vom Treffpunkt entfernt. ,, ... " ,,Oh, süße. Keine Angst. Ich tu dir nichts." Genervt ging ich schneller. ,,Ey! Es ist unhöflich jemanden zu ignorieren weißt du?" Der Typ NERVTE. ,,Hör mir ganz genau zu." fauchte ich und sah ihm in die Augen. ,,Sprich mich fucking noch ein mal an und ich brech dir deine fucking Finger." Er lachte unwohl. ,,Ja ja Püppchen. Ich-?! Argh!" Er hatte mich angesprochen. Ohne mich weiter um den sich windenden Mann zu kümmern schlenderte ich summend nach hause, wo ich sofort schlafen ging. Ich war zu müde, um noch was anderes zu machen.  
,,Nagisa-kun?!" Die Tür wurde wiederholt fast eingetreten. Das weckte mich natürlich ebenfalls auf. ,,Ich komm ja..." Genervt öffnete ich die Tür und stand Bitch-sensei entgegen. ,,Irina. Was soll das?" ,,Schule." Stimmt ja. War Montag. ,,Mkay. Ich mach mich fertig."   
Irina wartete auf mich und wir verließen das Haus zusammen. ,,Sag mal, wie lang bleibst du noch?" fragte ich sie während wir im Zug saßen. ,,Weiß noch nicht so genau. Ich schau mal." Wir stiegen aus und sie lachte plötzlich. ,,Was ist los?" fragte ich geschockt und sah mich um. ,,Schau mal dort!" Sie deutete in eine bestimmte Richtung, um genau zu sein, auf eine bestimmte Person. ,,Karasuma-san? Was macht er hier?" Aber Bitch-sensei war schon auf ihn zu gesprintet und warf sich in seine Arme. ,,Karasumaaaaa♡♡!" Er gab ein leises Ufff von sich, fing sie aber auf. ,,Irina. Was machst du hier? Warst du nicht in Spanien?" Sie grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,,Ich bin früher fertig geworden. Seit einer Weile eigentlich." Sie schmollte. ,,Du hast mich nicht ein Mal angerufen _Darling_." Hm? Waren sie zusammen? Wie zur Hölle hatte Irina das geschafft?,,Ich hatte zu tun." Dann sah er mich. ,,Nagisa-kun? Was machs du denn mit Irina?" ,,Wir arbeiten momentan zusammen. Sie hilft meinen Schülern mit Nachhilfeunterricht in Englisch." ,,Wie kam es denn dazu?" fragte Karasuma misstrauisch. Bitch-sensei versucht auf die schnelle eine gute Ausrede zu finden, doch ich hob die Hand um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht weiter überlegen musste. ,,Er weiß Bescheid über mich." Geschockt sah sie mich an. ,,Karasuma-san, sie erinnern sich doch definitiv an den Auftrag auf dieser Insel, oder?" Er nickte. ,,Irina war mein, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken, naja meine Begleitperson." Diesmal war es Karasuma der geschockt war. ,,Aus welchem Grund hast du denn Irina mitgenommen?" ,,Obwohl sie jetzt wissen wer ich bin heißt es nicht, dass ich ihnen deswegen direkt meine Vorgehensweisen verrate. Nach wie vor sind meine Pläne und alles was meine Arbeit angehen privat." Ich sah Bitch-sensei an und sie verstand sofort, dass auch sie nichts darüber sagen durfte was auf der Insel passiert ist. ,,Jedenfalls ist das momentan auch nicht wichtig." sagte ich. ,,Warum sind sie hier Karasuma-San?"


	46. Chapter 46

,,Ich hab in der Nähe zu tun. Ich muss nämlich noch zu Jumangi-san." Hm? ,,Wieso das denn?" fragte ich überrascht und Karasuma hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Du kennst Jumangi?" ,,Ja... Wir hatten ein-zwei Mal das Vergnügen." Wärend wir redeten sah Irina auf die Uhr. ,,Nagisa-chan?" ,,Hm?" ,,Wir kommen zu spät." Stimmt ja. ,,Auf Wiedersehen Karasuma-san." sagte ich eilig und sprintete mit Bitch-sensei los. Kurz danach kamen wir am Klassenzimmer an. Wir waren 4 Minuten zu spät. Als wir eintraten saßen alle brav auf ihren Plätzen. ,,Bitte entschuldigt die verspätung." Sie sahen mich alle an. Kirarara hob ihre Hand. Ich nahm sie dran. ,,Ja Kirarara-san?" ,,Warum sind sie so spät?" ,,Naja, ich bin vor dem Gebäude auf einen alten Bekannten gestoßen. Ich hab mich mit ihm unterhalten und dabei die Zeit vergessen." Sie nickten verständnisvoll und wir begannen ohne weitere Unterbrechungen den Unterricht.   
Die Stunden zogen sich in die Länge. Zum Glück hatte ich jetzt Mittagspause. Ich saß mit Irina an meinem Schreibtisch im Lehrerzimmer. Wir aßen und redeten, bis wir von einem Piepton unterbrochen wurden. Ich hatte eine Nachricht bekommen. Sie war von Karasuma. Perplex öffnete ich diese und las die durch. ,,Was ist wer hat dir geschrieben Nagisa-Chan?" ,,Karasuma will, dass ich nach der Arbeit zum Verteidigungsministerium gehen soll?" ,,Und warum das?" fragte sie. ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Darüber stand nichts in der Nachricht." Ich schrieb ihm eine Nachricht zurück, in der ich fragte weshalb ich dahin kommen solle. Kurz darauf rief er mich an. _,,Snake?"_ ,,Ich versteift mich leicht. ,,Ja." _,,Wir treffen uns beim Ministerium."_ Dann legte er auf. Ich wusste dass es wichtig ist, denn sonst hätte mich Karasuma nicht mit diesem Namen angesprochen. ,,Ich muss dann nachher los Irina. Karasuma braucht mich." ,,Okay." Sie holte einen Kaugummi aus ihrer Tasche und starte auf ihr Handy. ,,Erwartest du eine Nachricht?" Sie nickte nur. Alles klar... ,,Ich geh dann mal zu meiner nächsten Stunde." ,,Mhm." Gott, ernsthaft. Musste die mich so ignorieren?  
Der Unterricht war um. Ich saß an meinem Pult und ordnete meine Papiere als Kuroo zu mir kam. ,,Sensei..." Ich sah auf. ,,Hm? Was ist los?" ,,Ich... Könnten sie mir helfen?" Ich war besorgt. Aber ich hatte noch genug Zeit bis zum Treffen mit Karasuma. ,,Geht klar. Schieß los." Er schluckte schwer. ,,Ich weiß einfach nicht, mit wem ich sonst drüber reden soll..." Hatte er Kirarara geschwängert oder was? ,,Ich... Mein Vater ist der CEO von XXCorp." Überrascht hob ich die Braue. ,,M-meine Schwester wurde entführt..." Ich sprang auf. ,,WAS?!" Er zog die Nase hoch. ,,M-mein Vater sieht mich nicht als seinen Sohn weil Mom nur eine Affäre war. Aber die Entführer wollen lösegeld. U-und er will keins geben." Er hatte tränen in den Augen. ,,Wie viel wollen sie?" Kuroo schniefte. ,,1.000.000¥." Das war ne Menge für einen normalen Haushalt. ,,Wie ist die Banknummer deiner Mutter?" Er sah überrascht auf. Dann blinzelte er kurz und schrieb sie auf. ,,Warum wollen sie das w-" Ich stoppte ihn mitten im Satz und fischte mein Handy raus. ,,Wart mal ne Sekunde." Ich ging in meinen Bankaccount rein und übertrug 1.500.000¥ auf den Account seiner Mutter. ,,Alles klar. Damit sollte alles geklärt sein." Kuroo wurde angerufen. Überrascht nahm er ab. ,,Ja Mom?" In der nächsten Sekunde hielt er das Handy von seinem Ohr weg. Ich hörte das laute Schreien am anderen Ende der Leitung. ,,Mom! Beruhige dich! Nein, ich hab nix illegales gemacht! Wieso fragst d-?! WAS?!" Ich grinste. Sie hatte es ihm wohl gesagt. ,,SENSEI?!" Ich sah auf die Uhr. ,,Ups! Ich muss jetzt los! Wir reden morgen weiter, ja?" ,,Sensei!" Ich ging also. Erfüllter Tag.


End file.
